The Black Cat
by ika.zordick
Summary: Dimulai dari Agen Elit super Rahasia yang dijuluki Black Cat, hingga sang agen bertemu dengan seorang namja buta yang membuatnya berpikir ulang untuk membunuhnya. Masa lalu yang penuh misteri serta penghianatan sang presiden kiwook/haemin/kyuwook
1. Chapter 1

**The Black Cat**

**Pairing :**KiWook, KyuWook, HaeMin, YeChull

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, gak da humornya, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read**

**Summary :**Dimulai dari Agen Elit super Rahasia yang dijuluki Black Cat, hingga sang agen bertemu dengan seorang namja buta yang membuatnya berpikir ulang untuk membunuhnya. Masa lalu yang penuh misteri serta penghianatan sang presiden

**Genre : Crime, Romance**

Tiiit..Tiitt…Tiiittt…

Seberkas senyuman tampak di wajah seorang namja mengenakan jas putih di sebuah laboratorium raksasa miliknya. "Hae.. kemarilah! Adikmu akan segera bangun" teriaknya memberikan berita gembira pada namja yang jauh lebih muda darinya yang kini berlari kecil menemui appanya.

Senyum indah merekah di bibir mungil donghae. Dia menepuk tabung kaca yang berisi adik kandungnya itu. Dia melirik namja yang mengenakan jas putih di sebelahnya. Namja muda yang mungkin masih berusia 20 tahun. "Appa, kibummie akan membuka matanya? Apa bummie…" Yesung – namja jas putih – appa dari seorang kim donghae dan kim kibum—namja yang usianya hanya terpaut dua tahun dari donghae yang berada dalam tabung kaca di tengah ruangan laboratorium itu.

Berlahan kibum kecil membuka matanya, seolah cairan dingin yang menjaganya tetap hidup di dalam tabung itu bukan sebuah masalah untuk membuka matanya dan menatap saudaranya. Kibum menyentuh kaca tabung seolah kaca itu tak ada dan ia sedang bersentuhan secara langsung dengan donghae.

"Annyoung kibummie, kau ingat dengan hyung" sapa donghae ramah. Yesung bisa melihat senyuman kecil di balik selang oksigen yang menutup mulut dan hidung kibum. Dia seolah seperti ikan yang hidup dalam akuarium. Kibum menatap Yesung. Yesung tersenyum.

"Ini appa kibummie" donghae menarik tubuh Yesung mendekat. Kibum menepuk kaca tabungnya seolah ingin memeluk tubuh Yesung, appanya yang sudah sangat lama tak di lihatnya.

Kibum melihat sekelilingnya, banyak sosok yang takjub melihatnya hidup kembali. Ini buah kerja keras appanya yang mencoba menghidupkannya kembali. Professor itu berhasil, anak manisnya itu kini hidup dan bisa melihat dunia. Dia melihat kesisi kirinya. Sesosok namja cantik sedang tertidur sama sepertinya sebelumnya. Penuh dengan kabel yang terpasang di seluruh tubuh dan selang oksigen di mulut serta hidungnya.

Kibum bergerak berlahan, menatap sosok yang paling ia kenal. Namja cantik yang rambut panjangnya tergerai di dalam air. Mengenakan pakaian yang sama sepertinya, pakaian putih yang tampak membuat wajah itu semakin cantik. "eomma" kibum berujar pelan.

Tittttt..…. alat pendeteksi detak jantung kibum mulai tak tentu arah. Donghae – si anak jenius yang mewarisi bakat ayahnya itu mulai mengutak-atik computer tabung kibum, merasa ada kejanggalan pada jantung adiknya. "Appa!" donghae melirik appanya yang seolah takjub dengan reaksi kibum.

Yesung mengalihkan perhatiannya, "Kibum! Dengar appa! Eommamu tidak apa-apa! Jangan berpikiran yang aneh! Kibum! Dengar kibum!" yesung menepuk tabung yang berisi anaknya itu.

Sementara kibum, ia sama sekali tak mendengarnya. Ia menatap sosok cantik itu. Kejadian beberapa tahun silam kembali merasuki pikirannya.

-Flashback-

"Eomma! Appa!" suara isak tangis donghae terdengar, di peluknya tubuh hyungnya itu. Hyungnya itu memang sangat cengeng meski orang-orang menginginkan sang hyung dan tentu saja dirinya sendiri. Entah kenapa… yang jelas ia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahuinya.

"Hyung, gwechana" dia menepuk punggung donghae bermaksud menenangkannya, meski namja itu lebih tua darinya.

Suara tembakan dan dentuman bom terdengar di rumah mereka sedangkan mereka sudah di ungsikan oleh orang tua mereka di ruang bawah tanah rumah mereka itu. "Aku takut bummie"

Yesung masuk bersama seorang namja cantik yang memang merupakan namja yang mengandung dan melahirkan mereka. Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Salahkan appa mereka yang terlalu jenius untuk menjadikan segalanya menjadi mungkin. "Chagiya! Berlindunglah bersama mereka. Aku akan baik-baik saja" ujar Yesung

"Anni.. aku jauh lebih kuat darimu kim yesung. Aku bisa melindungi kalian"

"Kim Heechul! Aku adalah suamimu! Biarkan aku melakukan kewajibanku!" mendengar hal itu heechul terdiam, di peluknya anak sulungnya yang sejak tadi menangis dalam pelukannya. Sementara kibum, ia terlalu berani, ia menatap punggung sang appa berharap ia akan menjadi sosok seperti itu di masa depan, dapat melindungi keluarganya.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian beberapa sosok namja berpakaian perang menghampiri mereka. Di bekapnya tubuh kibum yang memang terpisah dari heechul. "Jangan sentuh anakku!" teriaknya saat melihat tubuh mungil kibum menjadi sandera mereka. Yesung terdiam, dia berusaha memutar otaknya untuk menyelamatkan anak bungsunya itu.

Donghae melepas pelukan eommanya, berlari hendak menyelamatkan sang adik. Sebuah peluru tepat mengenai bahunya. "Omona.." heechul berlari. Menarik donghae kembali ke pelukannya.

"kalian ingin aku kan? Kembalikan anakku maka aku akan membuatkannya untuk kalian"

"Tidak! Anak ini akan menemanimu!" Yesung tahu maksudnya, dengan membawa kibum bersamanya, dia takkan berani membuat pemberontakkan. Kibum menggigit tangan namja yang menyanderanya, dengan bekal bela diri yang di ajarkan eommanya, di putarnya tangan namja itu dan mulai menghempaskan tubuh besar namja itu seperti pegulat professional.

Namja lain menendang tubuh kibum kuat hingga dia terlempar, dengan sigap heechul menangkapnya hingga ia ikut terseret kebelakang gudang ruang bawah tanah. "Bawa anak yang itu saja, anak yang satu itu bisa membuat masalah" mereka berganti membawa donghae. Donghae meringis kesakitan saat peluru yang bersarang di tubuhnya tersentuh.

Yesung patuh, dia melihat dua namja lain yang begitu ia cintai. "Kami akan menyusulmu!" teriak heechul keras. Disaat itulah hal tak terduga terjadi. Gudang bawah tanah itu di bom waktu oleh orang-orang jahat itu. Hingga tentara dari pihak Yesung dating dan member bantuan.

-end flashback-

Ingatan itu masih membekas di ingatan kibum kecil kita. Dia masih mendendam ibunya yang masih melindungi di saat terakhir, meski bom itu memang berhasil hampir membunuh mereka. Tapi sekarang ia hidup sedangkan eommanya, masih tertidur di tabung sebelahnya tanpa bisa membuka mata. Ia masih melihat wajah appa dan hyungnya yang selamat.

Dia tak ingin hidup, bahkan tak berharap jika namja yang melahirkannya itu masih tertidur di sana. Dia tak ingin. "ARRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH" kibum mengerang saat dirasanya jantungnya akan meledak. Di tariknya dengan paksa kabel-kabel yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Darah keluar dari tubuhnya, mewarnai air dalam tabungnya. Selang oksigennya tercabut.

Yesung bergerak cepat hendak memecahkan tabung yang sudah error system. Ia tak ingin anak bungsunya itu harus mati sekali lagi di dalam air, terperangkap dalam tabung yang sama sekali tak bisa di pecahkan oleh bom sekalipun. Ia memukul paksa kaca itu sambil melihat anaknya yang sudah megap memburu oksigen. Darah sudah memancar dari buku-buku jarinya. Donghae ikut membantunya.

"Bummie, kau dengar appa? Raih selang oksigen itu!" kibum memegangi jantungnya, semua hal mengerikan yang menyebab ia dan ibunya tewas dulu kembali menghantuinya. Membuatnya takut, ia kembali akan menemui ajalnya. Tapi lihat sisi baiknya, dia meninggal di tengah keluarganya. Appanya bahkan sedang menatapnya, eommanya sedang tertidur di tabung sebelahnya, sementara hyungnya sedang menangis memukuli kaca untuk menyelamatkannya bersama appanya.

Sekarang ia melihat Yesung menangis, ia tersenyum. Ingin rasanya memeluk namja yang selalu ia jadikan panutan itu. "Jika kau mati, eomma akan sedih dan tak bisa hidup kembali" teriak Yesung dengan menekan setiap kata dalam kalimatnya berharap kibumnya akan melihat gerak mulutnya.

Mata kibum membulat saat membaca kata-kata appanya soal sang eomma. Kibum mengepal tangannya. Dia ikut memecahkan tabung itu. "Appa sistemnya error, tidak bisa terbuka!" teriak donghae panic masih dengan komputernya.

PRAAANGGG….entah keajaiban apa yang membuat kibum bisa sekuat itu, ia memecahkan kaca tabung yang memenjarakan dan membantunya hidup selama ini. Yesung menangkap tubuhnya yang megap mencari oksigen. Baju putihnya berubah merah. "Eomma harus hidup appa! Harus!" katanya ditengah nafasnya yang tak beraturan.

"Nee.. ayo kita berusaha bummie" donghae memeluk kibum dengan penuh sayang.

%ika. Zordick%

8 tahun kemudian

Hotel Bintang 5, Tokyo, 21.00

Seorang namja tambun paruh baya duduk di kursi kayu dengan posisi tangan terborgol. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, matanya menunjukkan ketakutan luar biasa. Seorang yeoja cantik nan sexy duduk di depannya dengan wajah sayu menggoda. Seringgai mengerikan tampak di wajah yeoja itu.

"Mr. Park?" tanyanya dengan memainkan senapan berlaras pendek di tangannya. "Jawab pertanyaanku dengan singkat dan cepat, jika kau salah menjawab maka peluru akan menembus tubuhmu" katanya merayap di tubuh namja paruh baya itu, berbisik di telinganya dengan nada menggoda tanpa segan menunjukkan belahan dadanya.

Yeoja cantik itu memasang peredam di senapannya. Dirapatkannya kursinya mendekat dengan kursi namja tambun itu hingga jarak mereka hanya sekitar 2 cm. "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja chagiya~" jawab namja tambun itu gugup. Yeoja itu tersenyum hambar. BLASSTT.. darah segar mengalir dari paha namja tambun itu. Senapan itu sudah memuntahkan sebuah peluru yang sekarang bersarang di kaki sang namja.

"Wahh.. kau bohong ya? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mencintaiku, aku mengerikan" yeoja itu tersenyum, dihidupkannya perekam suara. "Namamu"

"Park Il Ma"

"Benarkah kau menggelapkan dana pajak?"

Namja tambun itu menelan ludah kecut. Dilihatnya senapan itu sudah siap memuntahkan peluru lagi. "Nee…"

"Berapa banyak?"

"30 Milyar won"

"Kejahatanmu yang lain?"

"Membunuh menteri perhubungan"

"Tak ada lagi?"

Yeoja itu tertawa saat melihat namja tambun angkuh itu buang air kecil di celananya. Seringgai jahat kembali tampak di wajahnya. "Bagaimana dengan pemerkosaan terhadap model dan membunuh anak gelap yang kau hasilkan?"

"Iya.. aku melakukannya" namja itu menangis meraung. Yeoja cantik tersebut mematikan perekam suaranya.

"pertanyaan terakhir, apa kau ada terlibat dalam kasus penyerangan laboratorium professor gila Kim Yesung?"

"aaa…aadaa" yeoja itu terdiam, dengan sigap diangkatnya senapannya, langsung di tembaknya di kepala namja tambun itu. Di pijaknya dada namja tambun yang sudah sekarat itu dengan sepatu yang mengenakan higheels 1mm yang ia kenakan. Ia tertawa bagai orang kesetanan saat namja tambun itu meraung kesakitan. Diambilnya pisau saku kecilnya, ia duduk di perut namja tambun itu mulai menggoreskan pisaunya seolah sedang mengukir diatas kertas, melukiskan kebenciannya.

"anni.. aku sungguh tak tahu" PRAANGG… imanjinasi yeoja itu musnah seketika, dia tak habis membunuh namja itu, namja itu masih hidup, masih bergetar ketakutan melihatnya. Yeoja itu menendang kursi di hadapannya hingga namja yang mendudukinya terjungkal kebelakang.

"Kalau begitu selamat malam"

%ika. Zordick%

Hotel Bintang 5, Tokyo, 10.15

Seorang yeoja cantik berpenampilan sexy membuat kericuhan di hotel mewah Tokyo. Pasalnya dia memang begitu mirip dengan salah satu artis pujaan Jepang. Maria Ozawa. Dia mendorong tas besarnya setelah check out dari hotel tersebut, melenggang indah membuat semua namja menatapnya sambil mengeluarkan cairan merah kental dari hidung mereka.

Dia menaiki pesawat yang akan menuju bandara Incheon saat itu juga.

Bandara Incheon, seoul, 14.00

Seorang namja yang menggenakan pakaian serba hitam sedang berjalan dengan langkah tenang sambil mendorong tas besarnya. Kaca mata hitam bertengger di wajahnya yang tampan, semua orang meliriknya seolah mereka menerka-nerka apakah mereka mengenalnya. Apa mungkin namja itu salah satu personel boyband yang terkenal melihat betapa tampannya dia.

Anting hitam ditelinganya mendesing, ia menekannya. "Hei.. kau dimana?"

Namja itu diam, tak menyahuti suara yang berasal dari antingnya. Dia mempercepat langkahnya hingga ia sudah sampai di depan pintu bandara. Dilihatnya sosok yang ia kenal, salah satu namja berbadan tegap dan satu lagi berwajah polos yang sangat ia rindukan. "Aku merindukanmu" kata namja itu memeluk namja berkaca mata hitam.

"Yak! Kangin hyung, kenapa kau tak mengangkat barang bawaannya?" kangin menatap tajam pada namja ikan aka kim donghae yang sedang memerintahnya. Dia siapa? Bahkan tak ada ikatan bahwa mereka itu atasan dan bawahan. Intinya mereka sederajat. Kemudian namja yang baru tiba itu? Sang black cat, agen khusus yang mesti sangat ia hormati.

Baru kali ini kangin bertemu dengan sosok idolanya selama ini, ia tak menyangka namja ini jauh lebih muda dari bayangannya. Legenda diantara para agen di dunia ini. Kangin berusaha mengangkat tas itu untuk dimasukkan ke bagasi mobilnya. Tas itu tak bergeming, sangat berat bahkan terlalu berat. "Waeyo?" Tanya donghae bingung menatap wajah agen baru yang sepertinya memerah tak kuat mengangkat barang bawaan tersebut.

"Bisa bantu aku?"

Orang yang di juluki black cat itu mengangkat tasnya dengan entengnya. Di masukkannya di bagasi mobil. Dan masuk di kursi penumpang mobil. Sekali lagi kangin harus terkagum melihat aksi sang idolanya. Mobil itu pun melaju.

%ika. Zordick%

"Jadi kau menyamar menjadi maria ozawa? Gila?" teriak donghae kegirangan mendengar cerita dari sang black cat. "Bummie, sudahlah gunakan suara aslimu dan perkenalkan dirimu pada agen Kangin. Dia orang yang baik kok" perintah sang hyung hanya dib alas anggukan oleh kibum.

Dia membuka kaca matanya, menunjukkan betapa kalah jauhnya kangin terhadapnya. Namja itu bahkan terlalu muda. "Kim kibum imnida, the black cat" katanya tenang dan tetap dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Kangin imnida, boleh kutahu umurmu?" kangin berdoa dalam hati semoga lebih tua dari seorang kim donghae, dia saja cukup terkejut mendengar namja muda yang berusia 18 tahun itu sudah menjabat menjadi agen rahasia hebat.

"16" BRAAAKKK.. kangin tepat melanggar mobil yang ada di depannya. Agen legenda itu masih hidup di dunia ini selama 16 tahun, yang benar saja? Itulah kenyataannya. Donghae nyengir pada adiknya, seketika itu pula wajah kibum berubah menjadi wajah kepala kepolisian kota ini.

Seorang polisi lalu lintas memberi hormat kepadanya. "Kami mengejar penjahat secara rahasia, tolong amankan!" suara kibum pun persis seperti kepala polisi itu. Mereka kemudian berlalu dengan tentram.

%ika. Zordick%

Gedung inti pertahanan Negara 18.00

Kangin pov.

Aku menatap nanar punggung black cat atau kim kibum lebih tepatnya. Entahlah.. apa mungkin itu nama aslinya atau tidak. Aku bahkan bingung yang mana wajah dan suara aslinya. Ia mendorong tas besarnya dengan mudah. Aku penasaran apa isi tas besar itu. Dia bahkan menggunakan sarung tangan hitam di ruangan ini.

Ia membuka pintu ruangan yang menjadi ruangan rapat pertama ku. Aku terkesan gugup, ya..itu benar aku sungguh gugup. "Black cat" dia menunjukkan tanda pengenalnya dan merubah kembali suaranya.

"Kim donghae"

"Kim Young woon" kataku dan kami bertiga di persilahkan masuk. Aku melihat atasanku disini bahkan president pun ada disini. Apa karena black cat? Yang ku dengar black cat hanya bisa di perintah oleh presiden langsung. Dia membuka tasnya. Seorang namja tambun keluar dari sana. Mwo? Jadi namja itu yang ada didalam tas itu. Kok bisa. Dia menyingkirkan selang tabung oksigen kecil yang di gunakan namja itu bernafas di tempat sempit itu.

Dia melempar sebuah perekam suara kepada pimpinan rapat. "aku selesai, ayo pulang hyung" dia meraih tangan donghae. Tak kusangka dia seberani itu bahkan di depan seorang presiden.

"Tunggu sebentar black cat ssi" presiden berjalan dengan langkah gopoh ke hadapan black cat. Dia memberikan sebuah flashdisk ketangan black cat. Presiden kemudian membungkuk formal padanya. "Kumohon selesai tugas ini"

Aku tak percaya melihat ini, seorang yang paling tertinggi di Negara ini begitu menghormati namja muda ini. "Asalkan kau memberikan apa yang appaku inginkan akan kulakukan" jawab kibum acuh, sang black cat itu memutar tubuhnya tanpa memberi hormat balik. "Dan juga berikan agen baru ini untukku"

"Eh…" dia menunjuk diriku. President langsung mengangguk setuju. Aku terdiam, apa maksudnya ini.

"Hyung-ah.. kemarilah! Ikut kami!" donghae menarik tanganku. Haa? Benarkah ini?

%ika. Zordick%

Kim's house 20.17

Aku melihat kesekelilingku, rumah ini bagaikan istana. Tapi tak kusangka saat aku melewati ruang utama, aku tiba di lorong gelap yang di ujungnya adalah laboratorium serba putih. "Aku pulang appa" teriak donghae riang memeluk namja muda yang.. omo! Kurasa usianya hampir sama denganku. Dia sepertinya yang di panggil dengan professor Kim, kukira dia namja tua yang botak dan berwajah jelek.

Diluar dugaan, dia namja tampan yang stylish, muda dan rambutnya tebal. "Apa bummie juga sudah pulang?"

"Aku disini appa" tak kusangka black cat yang dingin itu pun memeluk professor itu, sungguhkan dia appa dari seorang kim donghae dan black cat aka kim kibum?

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, mataku tertuju pada sosok cantik yang berada di dalam tabung seperti manisan mangga(?). sungguh sangat cantik. "Eomma.. aku pulang" donghae dan kibum membungkuk hormat pada yeoja di dalam akuarium itu.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya appa?"

"eomma kalian akan sembuh sebentar lagi" prof. Kim Yesung tersenyum cerah disambut anggukan oleh kedua anaknya. "Oh.. iya, siapa namja ini?"

"Kangin imnida, aku bawa.." sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan kata-kataku. Si songong donghae memotong, "Dia temanku dan kibum appa, dia sepertinya bisa menjadi teman yang baik untukmu juga"

Aku tertegun, jadi kibum membawaku kesini bukan sebagai bawahannya, melainkan sebagai seorang sahabat?

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum pov.

Aku sudah mendapatkan datanya, data mengenai orang yang harus kulindungi. Namanya cho kyuhyun anak tunggal presiden. Ini arti yang singkat bahwa aku harus masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengannya. Ini merepotkan. Aku berjalan kaki mengelilingi kota seoul, sekaligus mencari data mengenai cho kyuhyun.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, tak ada yang boleh mengetahui aku sebagai sebagai seorang black cat, aku memutuskan untuk berpakaian ala anak seusiaku. Memainkan skateboard kurasa tidak buruk. Aku menelusuri tiap titik yang mungkin di gunakan musuh untuk mengincar target yang kulindungi.

Mataku tak sengaja menatap sosok mencurigakan, itu sniper. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kepada targetnya. Oh.. shit! Kenapa cho kyuhyun malah berada disana. Secepat kilat aku menaiki skateboardku, ku edarkan pandanganku antara cho kyuhyun dan sniper itu. Bagus! Dia pakai peredam suara.

Aku melihat dia mulai menembak, TRASH… kurasakan peluru itu menembus bahuku, aku menabrak cho kyuhyun. "Mian he.." ucapku cepat kemudian berlari menuju gedung itu. Darah mulai mengucur deras dari bahuku. Tidak terlalu sakit, aku memanjat cepat untuk sampai ke atap gedung. Aku berhenti tepat di belakang sniper itu. Kekekekee… inilah alasan mereka memanggilku black cat.

Aku cepat memotong jarinya sebelum menembak lagi. Potongan jari itu jatuh di lantai beserta senapan sniper yang ia gunakan. Aku menarik nafas dan mengubah suaraku. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu? Siapa targetmu?" tanyaku

Dia diam, aku tersenyum saat dia berbalik dan mendapati diriku. "Anak kecil?" dia mengeriyit heran.

"Black cat!" kuucapkan nama samaranku dan CLEEP kulempar pisau ditanganku tepat di dahinya hingga menembus otaknya. Dia tewas seketika. aku menarik kembali pisauku, mengibaskannya sekali dengan kuat sudah cukup membuatnya bersih. Aku memasukkannya kembali di kantongku. "Good bye"

%ika. Zordick%

Aku berusaha memanjat turun, kurasa aku kehilangan banyak darah sekarang. BRUUKK.. aku terjatuh disalah satu beranda kamar tempat aku memanjat naik. Tubuhku terlalu lemas untuk bergerak. "Suara apa itu?" aku mendegar suara cempreng mendekat padaku. Kumohon jangan kemari, kalau kau melihat wajahku kau akan mati.

Namja kecil berwajah err- mungkin manis berada di hadapanku. "Bau amis" katanya membuatku menatapnya lebih tajam. Dia buta. "Kau terluka? Kau siapa?"

Aku tak menjawab, kesadaranku hilang seketika.

%ika. Zordick%

Aku terbangun saat kulihat waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi di arlojiku. Kulihat namja buta tadi masih setia mengompres dahiku. Aku berusaha bangkit, "Hei.. jangan bergerak dulu, kau masih terluka"

Dia tak mengenaliku kan?

Author pov.

Kibum menulis sesuatu yang ia perlukan di tangan namja yang baru saja ia temui atau lebih tepatnya menemukannya. Ia sedikit bisa bernafas lega karena namja ini memang tak bisa melihat dan tak mungkin mengenalinya. "Kau butuh air panas dan lilin?"

Kibum menulis lagi seolah ia adalah orang bisu agar namja itu tak mengenali suaranya. "ne.. gommawo" itulah yang ia tulis.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu aku!" namja itu berlalu. Kibum tak menyangka namja itu sungguh mengingat apapun di rumahnya ini. Tak lama kemudian namja itu sudah muncul dengan apa yang ia minta. Ia mengeluarkan pisau serbagunanya, di tusuknya bagian bahunya yang terkena tembakan senjata. Di keluarkannya secara paksa selongsong peluru yang bersarang di tubuhnya.

Ia bisa melihat wajah namja buta yang ketakutan padahal sama sekali ia tak melihat proses pengeluaran timah panas itu. Entahlah.. mirip seperti wajah eommanya saat melihat appanya tak sengaja melukai dirinya sendiri kemudian berusah mengobati luka itu. Saat berhasil mengeluarkan peluru itu dimasukkannya ke dalam air panas dan mulai melap lukanya. "Kau takut?" kibum menulis lagi di tangan namja itu.

"apakah sakit?" rasanya kibum ingin tersenyum melihat ekspresi namja yang tak mengenalnya itu yang kini terkesan khawatir.

"Tidak, aku sudah biasa"

"Bisakah aku membantumu?"

"Berbicaralah terus dengan suara keras. Kau bisa?" namja buta itu mengangguk. Dia mulai berbicara dengan suara tenornya.

"Namaku Kim Ryeowook. Kau bisa memanggilku wookie. Kita berteman ya!" dia terus mengoceh panjang lebar sementara kibum berusaha menutupi ringis kesakitan yang mungkin keluar dari mulutnya saat pisaunya itu ia bakar di lilin hingga panas kemudian dia tempel dikulit bahunya yang terluka sehingga luka itu melepuh dan kulit tipis mulai menyatukan mereka. Inilah akibatnya jika ia lupa membawa peralatan jahitnya.

Kibum menulis ditangan ryeowook lagi saat dia sudah selesai. "gommawo wookie, aku harus pulang"

"Mwo pulang? Ini sudah sangat larut. Aku tak tahu kau siapa, tapi tinggallah disini, hatiku tak cukup tenang membiarkanmu pergi dari rumahku"

Entah kenapa kibum patuh. Patuh pada orang lain selain keluarga kandungnya. Wookie tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya. "Aku merasakan rasa kesepian dari nafasmu, sebuah kerinduan" seolah wookie adalah sosok yang ia rindukan di tengah hidupnya yang mengerti dirinya.

Kibum menunduk, saat tiba-tiba wookie memeluknya. Ia juga merasakan rasa kesepian dari nafas namja buta itu. Membuatnya terhanyut dan untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa tenang dalam tidurnya, di pelukan namja yang baru saja ia kenal. Seolah rasa takut kehilangan nyawa dan kehilangan orang yang dicintainya terlupakan seketika.

"kau akan menyesal saat mengenalku wookie" dia menulis di telapak ryeowook lagi.

Tak tahu apa yang merasuk di hati wookie saat itu, entah karena dia terlalu baik hingga harus mengkhawtirkan nasib orang yang tak di kenalnya itu. Sosok cacatnya seolah begitu sempurna saat menunjukkan betapa pedulinya dia. Di elusnya kepala sang kucing hitam yang kini hampir terlelap di dekapannya. "Waeyo? Siapa namamu?"

Kibum diam, dia sudah benar-benar terlelap di bahu namja imut itu. Apakah sang bidadari ini sungguh akan melindungi dirinya, sang kucing hitam yang siap menerkamnya kapan saja. Sang bidadari yang berwujud merpati putih yang bisu.

TBC

Lanjut kagak ya?

Oke… review ya? Sst... kalau gak banyak yang review.. gak akan saya lanjutkan!#ancam. Hei..hei…where's the kiwook shipper yang minta-minta cerita crime lagi nih… mohon pertanggung jawabannya buat ngajak teman-teman chingu buat review…


	2. abnormal

**The Black Cat**

**Pairing :**KiWook, KyuWook, HaeMin, YeChull

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, gak da humornya, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read**

**Summary :**Dimulai dari Agen Elit super Rahasia yang dijuluki Black Cat, hingga sang agen bertemu dengan seorang namja buta yang membuatnya berpikir ulang untuk membunuhnya. Masa lalu yang penuh misteri serta penghianatan sang presiden

**Genre : Crime, Romance**

Ehem…. Saya ingin memberikan sebuah peringatan!

KEPADA ORANG YANG NGERIVIEW FF SAYA DEMI SEBUAH BASHING TAK BERMUTU YANG MENGATAI PAIRING KYUWOOK SAYA TIDAK MENYENANGKAN, 'IT'S OK' BUT BAGI YANG MENGATAI RYEOWOOK SEORANG BANCI HANYA KARENA BERPASANGAN DENGAN KYUHYUN, BISA SAYA MINTA NOMOR TELPON DAN ALAMATMU? BIAR AKU BISA MEMPRAKTIKKAN SESUATU YANG KUTULIS DI FF 'KIHYUN' YANG BERJUDUL 'GOOD BYE BIBEH'

Oke..oke… #capek marah-marah

Kita lanjutkan saja ya… jreng-jreng…

.

.

.

Apartement ryeowook 8.15

"Kau sudah bangun?" sapa ryeowook ramah saat di dengarnya suara langkah kecil kibum yang menuju ke arahnya. Kibum mengangguk meski ia tahu ryeowook tak dapat melihatnya. "Sudah lebih baik?"

Ryeowook menghidangkan susu hangat ke hadapan kibum. Kibum menunduk tak mampu melihat wajah hangat yang membuat tidurnya lelap untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia di hidupkan kembali oleh kejeniusan sang appa. "Minumlah! Tak akan apa-apa" mengetahui bahwa kibum sedang merasa ragu untuk meminum susu buatannya, ryeowook menyentuh tubuh yang penuh pertahanan itu lembut. "Itu tak beracun dan aku cukup mampu membuat susu tanpa harus melihat"

Berlahan kibum meraih gelas yang di hadapannya. Diminumnya sedikit, rasanya tak kalah enak dengan yang dulu di buatkan oleh eommanya padanya. Ditatapnya wajah lembut ryeowook yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Merasa sayang, mengapa sang merpati tak dapat melihat bahwa yang sedang di bawanya terbang adalah sang kucing yang mungkin akan mematahkan sayapnya suatu hari nanti.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat mata hitam kibum mencari tempat untuknya bersembunyi. Ryeowook dapat mengerti bahwa mungkin saja ada orang yang sedang mengejar pemuda yang terluka parah di beranda rumahnya itu kemarin. Dia tersenyum tipis kemudian membuka pintu untuk seseorang di luar sana.

"Kyu~" suara lembut ryeowook menyadarkan kibum bahwa orang yang sedang di lindunginya berada di depan pintu. Manik hitam tajamnya mengawasi kyuhyun yang memasuki apartement ryeowook.

"Siapa yang datang wookie?" tanyanya saat melihat segelas susu yang nganggur di atas meja makan, tempatnya duduk sekarang.

Wookie terdiam sejenak, ia bersenandung untuk mencairkan suasana. "Anniyo kyunnie, itu punyaku" jawabnya.

Tangan kyuhyun tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Disandarkannya dagunya di bahu wookie. "Aku siapkan pelayan untuk merawatmu ne.." suara kyuhyun memecah keheningan. Wookie berbalik dan mencoba meraba di mana wajah milih kekasihnya itu.

"Gwechana kyu~ aku baik-baik saja. Aku masih bisa sendiri" air mata nyaris mengalir dari pelupuk mata seorang cho kyuhyun. Betapa sakitnya hatinya melihat sosok namja yang begitu di cintainya yang kini tak bisa melihat sosoknya.

"Mian he~chagiya, karenaku kau jadi seperti ini" di dekapnya erat tubuh mungil ryeowook. Wookie tersenyum simpul di balasnya sentuhan itu. Ia bersyukur pada Tuhan karena kyuhyunnya masih mencintainya meski ia sudah tak sesempurna dahulu. "Saranghae~"

Kyuhyun balas mengecup bibir ryeowook sekilas, "Nado kyu" jawab pemuda mungil itu mencoba mencari wajah kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerti, diraihnya tangan kekasihnya dan diletakkannya di pipinya. Wookie menghupus air mata kyuhyun.

Kibum tak terlalu peduli dengan adegan yang baru di lihatnya. Terserah mereka akan seperti apa, itu bukan urusannya. Yang dia perlu pikirkan bagaimana caranya melindungi kyuhyun. Dia mendecih menenteng skateboardnya dan… melompat dari beranda kamar ryeowook itu.

%ika. Zordick%

Pusat kota Seoul, 10.00

Donghae pov.

"HUWAAAAA! LEE HYUK JAE!" teriak para penggemar namja yang menjadi idola besar seluruh dunia itu. Hah… sejujurnya aku iri padanya, dia begitu digemari banyak orang, bisa menari sesukanya, ia bisa menyanyi dan orang lain membayar untuk itu. Sementara aku, aku hanya diizinkan untuk mengidolakannya.

Ada yang bertanya mengapa aku berdiri di sini bersama dengan para yeoja yang histeris sambil membawa foto lee hyuk jae? Wah… benar sekali! Aku seorang jewels, fans berat namja yang di juluki dancing manchine itu. Dia menunjukkan sosoknya yang amat keren dari mobil. Aku ikutan berteriak histeris. Rambut blonde dan pakaiannya yang amat stylish membuat dia makin mempesona.

"Hyuk jae!" panggilku, semoga dia melihatku. Ayolah! Lihat aku!

Tapi itu hanya mimpi saudara-saudara! Dengan langkah cepat dia memasuki gedung yang dipastikan aku bersama rekan jewels ku yang lain tak boleh memasukinya. Aku mendesah kecewa, tak sengaja telingaku menangkap suara rintihan menahan tangis.

Aku segera mencarinya di tengah keramaian. "Sakit.. eomma!" pekiknya. Aku melihat sosok anak kecil yang manangis karena tubuh mungilnya tak sengaja terinjak-injak oleh fans. Aku menerobos keramaian, kupeluk tubuh mungil itu dan menggendongnya cepat.

%ika. Zordick%

"Yack.. ahjuci! Kenapa kau menatapku sepelti itu?" pekiknya memecah lamunanku. Aku nyengir tak berdosa. Kukira dia seorang yeoja. Ternyata dia seorang namja. Lihat penampilannya itu, kaos pink dengan celana selutut yang menunjukkan betapa miripnya dia dengan seorang yeoja.

"Eomma mu mana?"

Dia tersenyum, sedikit mempesona. Tak kusangka anak kecil ini berbakat soal tersenyum. Sangat manis, ia menatap mataku dalam dengan mata kelinci kecil miliknya. "Dilumah"

Haa? Maksudnya dia sendirian disini? "Kau penggemal eunhyuk hyung juga, ahjuci?"

"Hei.. jangan panggil aku ahjussi, aku lebih muda dari eunhyuk hyung tahu!" kumajukan bibirku lucu. Dia tertawa melihatku yang mungkin lebih kekanak-kanakan darinya. "Nee.. hyung, penggemar eunhyuk hyung juga"

"Waahh… cenangnya! Sungmin imnida, hyung" dia berdiri di kursi taman tempat kami duduk dan membungkuk formal padaku. Aku tersenyum kemudian mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Baiklah sungmin-ssi, nama hyung donghae. Sini biar hyung gendong kerumah sungmin. Tunjukkan dimana rumahmu!" aku berjongkok membelakanginya. Dia menaiki punggungku. Aroma strawberry manis menguar dari tubuh kecilnya. Aku menepuk jantungku untuk menenangkannya. Apa aku terkena penyakit jantung mendadak?

%ika. Zordick%

Kim's house

Kangin pov.

Aku menjerit seperti orang kesetanan saat berada di samping namja aneh ini. Siapa yang bisa mengakui orang idiot yang sedang berbicara dengan kura-kuranya ini adalah seorang jenius. "Appa…" aku tergugup saat kibum aka black cat menatapku dengan tatapan datar dan menusuk. Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku yang sedang menjelek-jelekkan appa anehnya.

"Kemana kau semalaman kibummie?" Tanya professor kim Yesung menatap anaknya penuh curiga. Masih dengan wajah nan datar, kibum hanya menunjukkan luka di bahunya. Ya Tuhan! Apa itu? Mengenaskan…

"Sedikit ada masalah"

"Omo! Kau terluka?" yesung menatap luka di tubuh anaknya itu. Di sentuhnya berlahan, hanya ada sedikit erangan dari mulut kibum. Kurasa itu sangat sakit.

"takkan ada masalah" dia melirikku. "Dimana Hae hyung?"

Aku menaikkan bahuku, bertanda aku tak tahu. Yesung kembali dengan kura-kuranya. "Dia sedang melihat idolanya, kau tahu kan si hyuk jae itu"

Kibum mengangguk mengerti. "Aku ke kamar dulu" kutatap nanar punggungnya yang sudah berlalu dengan tenang dari ruangan laboratorium ini. Kulihat sosok namja mungil yang mengikutinya. Aku tahu bahwa namja itu salah satu dari pelayan rumah besar ini.

Author pov.

Kibum melirik wajah hasil karya hae hyungnya yang sedang duduk dengan patuh di ranjangnya. "Kenapa baru muncul sekarang taemin-ah?" tanyanya merapikan rambut namja bertubuh kecil.

Dia menggeleng pelan, "Gwechana hyung" jawabnya pelan.

"Kau tak merindukanku?" pertanyaan kibum itu sontak membuat wajahnya memerah. Dipeluknya tubuh kibum, menghirup harum maskulin dari tubuh itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia tak merindukan sosok dingin ini. Sudah sangat lama mereka terpisah. "Apa hae hyung memarahimu lagi?"

Dia tak segera menjawab, deru nafas hangat saja yang terasa di tubuh kibum sebagai jawaban. Taemin—robot yang diciptakan hae hyungnya itu memang terlalu sempurna. Robot yang bisa jatuh cinta dan membuatnya merasakan hal yang sama. "Saranghae, kibum hyung" katanya samar tapi dapat terdengar jelas di telinga kibum.

Reaksi seorang kim kibum hanya mengelus kepala namja itu dan mengecup pelan pipinya. Dia memang tak terlalu perlu banyak berkata-kata untuk mendiskripsikan betapa sayangnya dia pada sang robot yang dibuat oleh hyungnya itu. Meski donghae dengan keras menentangnya tapi sang appa hanya diam. Kibum merasa dia masih ada kesempatan, Yesung masih memberinya kesempatan.

Apa yang di pikirkan seorang kim yesung hingga dia membiarkan anaknya mencintai seorang robot? Tidak! Dia tak berpikir seperti itu, dia merasa kibum hanya sedang mencoba menjadi dewasa. Dia tak mencintai robot itu. Hanya sebagai sex doll mungkin. Itulah yang ia pikirkan.

%ika. Zordick%

Kim's house 21.00

BRAAKKK… taemin tersentak kaget di pelukan kibum yang masih setia mengelus kepalanya. Di tatapnya sendu sosok yang terlihat marah dari pintu kamar kibum. Dia menjauh dari kibum. "Yak! Sudah berapa kali ku ingatkan padamu Taemin? Jangan mendekati adikku!" teriaknya membuat Taemin hampir saja menangis saking takutnya.

Sebuah dekapan hangat kini memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar. "Hentikan hyung!" ucap suara datar dan dingin itu.

"Kim kibum, apa kurang jelas aku mengatakan dia hanya seorang robot yang kuciptakan!" donghae berjalan turun dari tangga kamar kibum dan menarik robot mungil itu dari tubuh kibum.

Kibum menatap tajam hyungnya itu, tapi berubah menjadi memelas. Ia sedang berhadapan dengan orang yang harusnya ia hormati. "Hyung…"

Sementara Yesung duduk tenang di depan tabung yang berisi istrinya. Menikmati keindahan sang istri meski dibatasi oleh tabung kaca yang tebal. "Kedua anak kita berkelahi lagi! Mereka sangat lucu, eoh?" ucapnya sambil terkekeh senang. Sementera kangin yang melihat hal itu hanya bersweetdrop ria.

"KEMBALI KEKAMARMU TAEMIN! DAN JANGAN MENEMUI KIBUM LAGI!" kali ini donghae besungguh-sungguh dengan ancamannya. Taemin menurut, apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menolak perintah dari sang penciptanya. Jika dia sungguh seorang manusia yang di ciptakan oleh Tuhan, mungkin saja sekarang ini dia sudah dimasukkan ke neraka.

Dengan cekatan kibum menarik tubuh mungil Taemin ke dalam dekapannya. Melumat lembut pipir pink pucat robot itu di hadapan hyungnya. "APPA!" teriak donghae memanggil appanya berharap akan memisahkan adiknya yang sudah menggila.

Kangin pov.

"APPA!" aku mendengar suara menggelegar donghae. Menginterupsi gerakan Yesung hingga dia langsung berlari dari tempat santainya dan menuju kekamar salah satu anaknya yang kurasa amat mengerikan. Aku mengikuti langkahnya dan menemukan donghae yang mengeram marah melihat waah…. Hebat sekali!

Kibum dengan salah satu pelayan rumah ini sedang berciuman. Benarkah dia anak yang baru menginjak usia 16 tahun? Dia bahkan…. Huwaa… tangannya sudah menggrape-grape tubuh anak manis itu. Dapat kulihat pelayan imut itu merona merah, sangat merah, mungkin. Dia mendorong tubuh kibum keras. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan saat matanya menatap wajah donghae dan yesung secara bergantian.

"Ini salahku tuan besar!" dia membungkuk dalam. Kulihat yesung tersenyum kemudian tawanya pecah. Ditariknya tubuh donghae dan aku untuk keluar dari kamar anak bungsunya ini.

"Ini salah kami, mengganggu kalian! Lanjutkanlah!" jujur, ini hal teraneh yang pernah kulihat. Dia mengizinkan anaknya melakukan hal berbau mesum pada pelayan rumahnya sendiri. "Nanti ceritakan pada appa ya. Dadaah chagiya…"

Gila benar… baru kali ini kulihat keluarga seaneh ini. "Biar kan sajalah hae! Kau juga cepatlah mencari orang yang bisa membuatmu menghadirkan seorang cucu untukku" dia terkekeh senang sementara donghae terlihat memerah karena perkataan sang appa.

Author pov.

BLAAMMM…. Pintu itu tertutup, taemin menatap tajam kibum yang memasang wajah tanpa dosanya. "Kau membuatku malu!" tudingnya sambil berteriak.

"Sampai dimana kita tadi?"

"Tidak ada! Aku mau kembali ke kamarku!"

Anehkah dia mencintai seorang robot yang sangat sempurna itu? Ataukah dia berdosa karena robot itu membalas cintanya? Dia juga hanya manusia biasa yang mampu jatuh cinta meski semua orang memanggilnya yang mulia black cat dan ia berharap Taeminnya berubah menjadi seorang manusia yang bisa berbagi cinta dengannya tanpa harus mengundang kemarahan dari sang kakak.

%ika. Zordick%

Taman Geoknam, Seoul 13.10

Donghae menghentak-hentakkan jarinya di kakinya. Ia sedang duduk di salah satu kursi taman. Menikmati hembusan angin dan sinar matahari yang tak terlalu menyengat. Telinganya sengaja ia sumbat dengan ipod dan menikmati lagu sang idola pujaan dari ipod tersebut. Tanpa sengaja ia mulai mendendangkan lagu itu.

Ia tersadar saat matanya terbuka dan menangkap sosok mungil bergigi kelinci yang ada di sampingnya. Menyanyikan lagu yang sama. Ia segera membuka earphonenya, menikmati suara lembut itu mengalun sampai ke telinganya. Perasaannya jauh lebih hangat saat mendengar lagu itu berasal dari si kecil dari pada sang idola sendiri.

Saat dia mengakhiri lagunya, donghae tersenyum kecil. "Jangan menatap Minnie sepelti itu hyung!" sungmin memukul pelan lengan donghae. Membuat donghae terkikik gemas.

"Suara Minnie bagus!" puji donghae mengacak rambut sungmin.

"Suala hyung juga" PLOOP! Wajah donghae memerah saat mendengar pujian sungmin. Jantungnya berdegup tak jelas saat sungmin menyentuh tangannya. Ya.. ia merasakan, perasaan sudah tumbuh di hatinya saat ia menjalani harinya dengan anak ini. Apa itu artinya… cinta pertamanya untuk seorang anak kecil berusia empat tahun?

%ika. Zordick%

Kyuhyun pov.

SM High school 14.00

Lihat betapa menyebalkannya murid baru itu. Dia berhasil membuat seluruh yeoja di ruangan ini menjerit histeris sejak kedatangannya 6 jam yang lalu. Suara berisik itu sungguh merusak ketenanganku, lihat ini. Untuk ke sekian kalinya tulisan indah GAME OVER menghiasi layar PSPku. Argh… aku tak tahan lagi. Ingin rasanya aku menendangnya dari jendela lantai tiga dan melihat mayatnya yang sok keren itu dengan posisi yang tidak elit mencium tanah.

Apa dia bisu? Sejak tadi dia bahkan tak terdengar berbicara. Huft… dia mungkin juga tak di ajari untuk berekspresi, lihat wajah dinginnya yang memuakkan itu. Sekarang dia mengalihkan tatapannya padaku. Eh.. dia bahkan tak berhenti menatapku. Ingin rasanya aku menjerit histeris dan melempar wajah tampannya itu dengan sepatu.

Dia bangkit dari kursinya. Di comotnya salah satu makan siangku buatan my innocent sweety chagi wookie ku. Dia bahkan tak meminta izin untuk itu. Dia menatapku. "Ini enak" ucapnya singkat dan malah duduk dihadapanku. BRAAKK… sumpitku patah! Itu efek karena aku terlalu marah padanya. Murid baru sialan! Apa dia tidak tahu siapa aku? Aku jelmaan iblis tahu!

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu" ucapku jijik melihat wajah santainya yang terus menatapku serius.

Sejak kapan seluruh yeoja berisik di kelas ini yang tergila-gila padanya sejak 6 jam yang lalu malah menjadi fuyoshi akut yang mendukungnya menatapiku? "Aku antar kau pulang" ujarnya singkat kembali ke tempat duduknya. Eh… apa maksudnya tadi? Apa ia sungguh menyukaiku?

%ika. Zordick%

Hieee… dia nekat, dia menyeretku dari kelas secara paksa dan memasukkan aku ke dalam mobil sportnya. Aku berteriak sejadi-jadinya, berharap ada orang yang menyelamatkanku darinya. Dia memutar mobilnya. "Katakan dimana rumahmu!" ucapnya tenang.

"Aku sudah punya pacar, kelakuan kasarmu takkan membuatku jatuh cinta padamu" kataku to the point, membuatnya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Hahahahahaha… maaf saja, walaupun kau terlihat manis, wajahmu terlalu dingin untuk seorang uke yang baik hati dan mampu menandingi wookie ku.

Dia tersenyum tidak menyeringgai! Cih… evil smirkku bahkan kalah dengan itu. "Aku tak suka tipe sepertimu" katanya santai. "Anak ingusan sepertimu bisa apa" mwo? Dia bilang apa? Anak ingusan? Dia bahkan seusia denganku berani sekali berkata seperti itu.

Dia menarikku agar mendekat padanya. Ia berbisik pelan di telingaku. "Aku orang suruhan ayahmu" katanya yang cukup menjelaskan betapa semena-menanya dia padaku. Tapi cukup! Tak ada orang suruhan appa yang mampu menghilangkan kebebasanku.

"Kau harus menyerah kim kibum" ucapku sakratis.

"Tidak ada misi yang gagal di tanganku cho kyuhyun" sifatnya tak kalah angkuh. Aku menatapnya. Usianya sungguh hanya beda tipis denganku kurasa, tapi benarkah dia seorang agen?

%ika. Zordick%

Ryeowook's apartement 21.30

Kibum pov.

"Heeii… kau datang lagi snow?" namja buta ini memelukku dari belakang. Aku hanya tersenyum, meski aku tahu dia tak dapat melihatnya. Aku memberitahunya nama julukan yang biasa dipanggil oleh donghae hyung padaku. Dia tak harus tahu nama asliku kan? Meski kami sudah se akrab ini?

Dia orang yang mampu membuatku merasa nyaman tanpa ada desakkan dari orang lain. Dia juga tampaknya nyaman saat aku menyelinap ke dalam rumahnya ketika malam hari. Meskipun ia mempesona aku sadar sepenuhnya dia milik cho kyuhyun dan aku masih mencintai taemin seutuhnya.

"Hmm.." itu jawabanku untuk semua pertanyaannya. Aku adalah namja bisu baginya. Hanya menggunakan sentuhan kecil saat berkomunikasi dengannya.

"Gwechana? Kau marah pada hyungmu lagi?" tanyanya dengan raut cemas. Aku menyentuh pipi chubbynya yang mirip dengan milik taemin. Wajahnya memerah membuatku ingin tertawa. Apakah hanya dengannya aku bisa menjadi orang berbeda? Hanya karena dia tak bisa melihat sosokku ini? Hingga dia tak perlu takut berdekatan denganku seperti orang lain?

"Hyungmu pasti bisa mengerti suatu hari nanti snow-ah! Aku yakin itu" dia menyentuh bibirku dengan jemari lentiknya. Aku menikmati sentuhan manisnya di wajahku. Aku memejamkan mataku, saat dia mulai menyenandungkan suara merdunya untuk membuatku terlelap lagi di sisinya. Terkadang ada rasa takut menyerangku, bagaimana jika taemin tahu aku ada disinii?

%ika. Zordick%

Sekali lagi aku melompat turun saat kyuhyun sudah sampai di rumah wookie. Kuganti cepat pakaianku dengan seragam. Apa aku tampak sebagai sosok simpanan dari pada guard rahasianya? Aku tak terlalu peduli soal itu. Yang jelas aku masih bisa menjaga hatiku dan kurasa ryeowook harus berpendapat sama.

Kami hanya orang yang merasa kehilangan dan kesepian. Dia yang tak dapat melihat sementara aku tak bisa menjadi diriku sendiri di hadapan orang-orang yang bisa melihatku. Apa kami salah jika kami mencoba saling menutupi kekurangan kami?

%ika. Zordick%

Sungmin's house 7.30

Author pov.

Sungmin sibuk memperhatikan dirinya di cermin. Di rapikannya dasi seragam TKnya dan mendengus kesal. Sang eomma hanya memperhatikan buah hati kecilnya itu. "Waeyo Minnie chagi?" dia mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anaknya itu.

"Umma… kenapa miin.. tak bica tinggi?" Tanya nya tanpa sengaja memancarkan aura aegyo nya. Nyonya lee tersenyum melihat anaknya, di elusnya rambut hitam anaknya itu penuh kasih.

"Waeyo?"

"Minnie ingin cepat-cepat menikah!" jawab sang anak polos.

"Waah.. tak sabar bersama eunhyuk hyung rupanya eoh?" ejek tuan lee yang tiba-tiba nongol sambil mentertawakan impian anaknya yang tak mungkin terwujud itu.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, dia menggeleng pelan. "Min gak suka dengan eunhyuk hyung lagi" jelasnya. Wajahnya sontak memerah saat appa dan eommanya mulai bertanya siapa namja yang berhasil membuat anak semata wayang mereka itu jatuh cinta selain sang idola.

"Apa changmin? Temanmu sekelas itu Minnie-ah?" Tanya nyonya lee mencoba mengingat siapa yang dekat dengan anaknya. Sungmin menggeleng, tentu saja bukan anak setan itu yang ia sukai. Ia terlalu sering menangis di jahili oleh anak yang makannya melebihi porsi orang dewasa itu.

"Lalu siapa? Kasih tahu appa! Apa calon menantu appa itu cantik? Atau tampan?"

"Dia cangat tampan appa" ujar sungmin melebarkan tangannya. Wajahnya memerah lagi. Mengundang rasa penasaran lebih dari kedua orang tuanya. "Donge Hyung" pasangan lee langsung saja tertawa keras mendengar sebuah nama yang mereka tahu sering mengunjungi sungmin belakangan ini.

Namja yang sangat mudah mengakrabkan diri dan menjadi teman sungmin sejak tragedy anaknya terinjak fans. Namja yang mempunyai senyum sempurna. Tubuh atletis dan termasuk golongan orang kaya jika menurut pasangan lee mengingat dia selalu menggunakan mobil bermerk saat menjemput sungmin mereka.

Nyonya lee sendiri sadar kalau donghae itu hanya golongan penyayang anak kecil sementara tuan lee berpikir kalau donghae adalah namja yang bermasa kecil suram. Mereka tak bisa menahan gelak tawa saat mengetahui anak mereka mempunyai rasa pada namja dewasa itu. Ya.. bukankah donghae sudah menyelesaikan sekolahnya?

"Huft.. belenti ketawa appa, eomma! Pulang sekolah donge hyung yang jeput min. kami mau kencan!" kembali penuturan manis nan polos membuat pasangan lee tertawa tak kalah keras dari sebelumnya.

%ika. Zordick%

TK Junior 11.10

"Minnie.. changmin pinjam crayonnya ya?" anak yang tinggi nya seperti anak SD itu mengambil crayon pink milik sungmin. Seringgai terlihat di wajahnya saat melihat sungmin mulai memasang tampang cemberut lucunya.

"Jangan ambil punya Minnie changmin! Itu kecayangan Minnie" ujar sungmin merebut crayonnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak crayonnya.

"Aish.. Minnie pelit! Lho.. Minnie udah mau pulang?" changmin tampak kaget melihat teman imutnya itu sudah membereskan semua barang-barangnya.

Sungmin tersenyum ceria. "Nee.. Minnie mau kencan sama calon cuami Minnie" jelasnya yang membuat.. err.. changmin kita cemburu rupanya.

Changmin memasang seringgai evilnya, dia tak yakin orang yang dimaksudkan sungmin akan lebih tampan darinya dan lebih tinggi darinya. "Sungmin-ah! Mian hyung terlambat!" ujar seseorang menatap sungmin dengan tatapan sayu.

JDEERRR… bagai tersambar petir, changmin jelas kalah tinggi dari namja itu. "Donge hyung!" sungmin berlari menghampiri donghae dan memeluknya. "Kenalin itu changminnie.. temannya Minnie"

Donghae mengeluarkan senyuman manisnya yang serasa menusuk jantung seorang shim changmin. Dia merasa ia kalah pesona sekarang. Ia tak pernah bisa tersenyum semanis itu kecuali menyeringgai. Sekarang, tangan donghae terulur padanya. Dengan kasar changmin menyingkirkan tangan itu, membuat donghae kebingungan.

"Yak.. cim changmin! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cakit hyung?" sekarang changmin dapat melihat sungminnya mengelus tangan namja menyebalkan itu. Membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

"Anniyo.. apa kita pergi sekarang?" donghae mengelus rambut hitam halus sungmin. Hal yang paling tak bisa dilakukan changmin dari dulu.

"Jangan sentuh minnienya changmin!" teriak changmin lantang membuat mata sungmin membulat sempurna. Donghae berbalik menatap anak yang menatapnya marah. Ia jadi serba salah. "Minnie Cuma milik changmin!"

Eh.. rasa sakit seolah menghampiri jantung donghae. Dia juga cemburu rupanya jika kekasihnya(?) di akui sebagai milik namja lain. Donghae menatap tajam changmin, di tariknya tangan sungmin kuat dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

%ika. Zordick%

Taman Geoknam, Seoul 17.30

Mereka melakukan hal yang seperti biasanya ketika mereka bersama. Jalan, duduk di kursi taman, makan di restaurant yang diinginkan sungmin, es krim, balon dan apapun yang diinginkan lee sungmin pasti dilakukan oleh kim donghae. Begitu juga dengan hari ini, hanya bedanya wajah donghae terlihat lebih cemberut.

"Hyung… gwechana?" Tanya sungmin menarik pelan pakaian donghae yang sedang menyetir.

"Hyung cembelut gitu" (mwo macam belut? Bum: cemberut babo!)

"Gwechana.." jawab donghae dingin tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jalanan.

Terdengar suara isakkan kecil dari sungmin. "Minnie…" suara lembut donghae membuat sungmin menengadahkan wajahnya, menunjukkan betapa terlukanya dia dengan wajah bersimbah air mata. "Mian he.." donghae menepikan mobilnya.

"Anni.. Minnie yang sehalusnya minta maaf" donghae menghapus air mata namja kecil itu. Di kecupnya dahi sungmin dan wajah anak itu langsung memerah.

"Hae yang salah, hah.." wajah donghae merona tipis. "Jangan dekat-dekat dengan namja lain ya!" ujarnya sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Seulas senyuman istimewa terlihat di wajah sungmin. "Hyung cembulu?" pertanyaan polos itu kembali memancing rona merah di wajah donghae. Dia serba salah sekarang. Bisa-bisanya namja dewasa seperti dia mengakui bahwa dia cemburu. "Salanghae hae-ah"

Senyuman donghae terlihat saat sungmin mengucapkan mantra pemungkasnya meski tak sempurna. Ya.. kata-kata itu memang sering mereka katakan sejak donghae mengucapkan itu pertama kali beberapa minggu yang lalu. Mereka memang sepasang kekasih, meski tak ada yang mengetahuinya dan mempercayainya.

"Nado.. chagiya" jantung sungmin berdetak cepat saat mendengar jawaban dari sang namja chingu. Ia tersenyum dan meraih lengan besar donghae agar menyentuh pipi chubbynya. Tak di pungkirinya ia suka dengan sentuhan ringan dari namja dewasa itu. "Minnie jangan nakal lagi! Arra?"

"Nee… Minnie tahu hae" sebuah ciuman lembut mereka lakukan. Ya.. ciuman lembut yang bertempo sebentar. Donghae sadar ia tak boleh membuat namja kecil yang menikmati ciumannya itu harus tersakiti. Bibir itu terlalu kecil untuk dilumat terlalu lama. Di saat itulah donghae sadar dia sungguh seorang phedopilia.

TBC

Maaf jika chap yang ini mengecewakan… gak ada adegan berdarah lagi…chap berikutnya mungkin ada.. doain aja.. mohon masukkannya yang reader sekalian

Review plizz!


	3. not from God

**The Black Cat**

**Pairing :**KiWook, KyuWook, HaeMin, YeChull

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#. Dan kami semua milik Tuhan.

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, gak da humornya, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read**

**Summary :**Dimulai dari Agen Elit super Rahasia yang dijuluki Black Cat, hingga sang agen bertemu dengan seorang namja buta yang membuatnya berpikir ulang untuk membunuhnya. Masa lalu yang penuh misteri serta penghianatan sang presiden

**Genre : Crime, Romance**

**Kim's House 7.45**

Senandung manis terdengar dari bibir merah Kim Yesung, di tatapnya wajah sang istri dari balik tabung kaca. Senyuman terlihat di wajahnya saat wajah pucat cantik namja di hadapannya ditangkap oleh retina matanya. Seolah memberikan kekuatan dan selamanya namja penghuni tabung itulah yang menjadi sumber hidupnya. Meski sedikit, ia hanya ingin memantapkan hatinya, memberikannya harapan, namja cantik itu akan membuka matanya dan tersenyum untuknya.

"Pagi Chullie! Bagaimana keadaanmu pagi ini chagiya?" monolognya, yang jelas tak pernah di sahuti oleh namja cantik yang telah meninggal beberapa tahun silam.

Meninggal? Ya… namja itu telah tiada, jantungnya pernah berhenti berdetak. Paru-parunya pernah tak berisi udara dan tubuhnya mendingin tanpa tanda kehidupan. "Hmm… sepertinya lebih baik eoh?" Yesung tertawa girang saat melihat layar computer yang berisi untaian kehidupan sang namja yang sangat ia cintai.

Benarkah masih ada harapan untuk kehidupan yang telah mati? Mungkinkah seorang manusia bisa di hidupkan kembali? Bukankah seorang Kim Yesung telah menyalahi kodratnya sebagai seorang manusia? Apa ia merasa dirinya sebagai Tuhan sekarang? Seharusnya dia tahu, bahwa dia seorang pendosa yang ingin mengalahkan kuasa Tuhan.

Tapi…. Ia tak peduli. Prof. Kim Yesung hanya ingin kembali bersama istri dan anaknya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mencoba menjadi Tuhan. Lihatlah sosok dua orang anak yang berasal dari rahim namja. Apakah itu mungkin? Dialah yang membuatnya menjadi mungkin. Kemudian anak keduanya, Kim Kibum. Anak yang sempat menjadi penghuni tabung kaca seperti eommanya itu, kini bisa hidup kembali setelah kematiannya.

"Kau sangat cantik chagiya… bisakah kau buka matamu? Biarkan aku melihat mata itu lagi?" suara Yesung semakin terdengar lirih. Di sentuhnya tabung kaca yang berisi sosok cantik itu. Membayangkan dirinya sungguh menyentuh istrinya tanpa penghalang apapun. "Saranghae, Kim HeeChul"

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat appanya yang sedang bermonolog ria di depan tabung yang berisi sosok eomma yang sangat ia cintai. Dia bersembunyi di belakang dinding pembatas ruang laboratium serba putih rumahnya. Di genggamnya seragam yang sedang ia kenakan di bagian dada. Sakit… ia merasakan sakit yang teramat luar biasa.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya, ia merasakan sakit itu sejak ia hidup kembali. Ia hanya diam, tak ingin memberitahukan pada appanya. Karena ia tahu, itu bukan kelemahannya melainkan kesempurnaan yang ia miliki. Ia dapat merasakan sakit hati, dan rasa sakit tersebut datang saat ia menyadari satu hal. "Aku bukan mahluk Tuhan" gumamnya.

"Bummie… gwechana?" suara lembut ajaib itu terdengar di telinga kibum. Membuatnya mendongak dan mendapati orang yang bisa membuat hatinya nyaman. Orang yang ia cintai tanpa ada sedikitpun ikatan darah.

Tanpa aba-aba, kibum memeluk sosok itu. Mencoba mengurangi sakit hatinya yang terus bergemuruh. "Kibummie…."

"Sebentar saja, taemin-ah!"

Taemin mengusap punggung kibum lembut, mencoba menyalurkan ketenangan dari dalam dirinya. Meski ia juga dapat merasakan rasa sakit dihatinya karena kesempurnaannya. Karena ia sadar, rasa sakit di dadanya ini pun ciptaan manusia. Nafsu dan egonya yang ingin memiliki seorang kim kibum berasal dari program rumit yang di masukkan dalam tubuhnya. Dan peciptanya tak lain dan tak bukan hyungnya kibum sendiri, Kim Donghae.

%ika. Zordick%

**School 09.00**

"HUWAAAA….. AKU TERLAMBAT!" teriak namja bersurai ikal bersama dengan namja bertubuh atletis di belakangnya.

BRUGHH… mereka tepat menabrak pagar sekolah yang sudah tertutup terlebih dahulu. "Aish.. lihat! Ini karenamu babo!" hardik namja bersurai ikal—Kyuhyun dengan nada sadis.

"Kau yang telat bangun Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Choi Siwon! Kau lah yang menggoda eommaku agar aku pergi hari ini bersamamu, jika tidak aku sudah duduk tenang di kelas sambil bermain PSP" sepertinya kyuhyun tak mau kalah. Ya.. mana mau dia di salahkan. Akibat namja inilah dia harus rela berlari-lari padahal mobil sudah di siapkan untuknya.

Mata Siwon melotot, ia juga tak mau disalahkan. Dia bermaksud baik agar namja tinggi bersurai ikal yang hanya menghabiskan waktu bermain PSP itu dapat berolahraga sedikit kenapa malah dia mendapatkan kata-kata sadis tak mengenakkan.

"Berhentilah bertengkar!" sebuah suara menghentikan perdebatan mereka. Mereka langsung menoleh pada namja berwajah dingin yang tampaknya bernasib sama seperti mereka. TERLAMBAT.

Kyuhyun mendengus muak, jika ditanya siapa namja yang paling ingin ia musnahkan di dunia ini. Yang pertama adalah appanya, yang kedua choi siwon dan yang ketiga, sudah sangat jelas, si namja berwajah dingin yang penuh dengan kejutan yang sedang menengahi perdebatan antara dia dan siwon. "Tcih… Kim Kibum, kukira kau anak baik yang tak pernah terlambat" desis Kyuhyun.

"Sopanlah sedikit Cho Kyuhyun!" Siwon yang kini menjadi penengah. Kibum sama sekali tak tertarik untuk sekedar melirik wajah namja yang sama sekali tak berhubungan dengan misi yang di embannya.

Kibum tersenyum simpul, anggap saja keramah tamahannya pada orang belagu yang sedang ia lindungi. "Setidaknya aku bisa selamat sampai kelas" ujar kibum menghentakkan ujung sepatunya ke tanah seolah sedang mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Siwon tampaknya tertarik dengan penawaran yang tak di ajukan padanya.

"Memohonlah padaku Cho kyuhyun!"

"Tak akan!" dua kata itu cukup membuat kibum tak mengharapkan kata selanjutnya. Di rangkulnya pinggang kyuhyun erat. "Yak! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" pekik kyuhyun tak senang.

Kibum menyeringgai kemudian kembali pada wajah stoicknya dalam durasi kurang dari satu detik. "Jangan banyak bergerak!" TRSS…. Siwon terperangah melihat adegan yang baru ia lihat. Kyuhyun yang membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna ditambah dengan kibum yang tenang-tenang saja. Padahal dialah actor utamanya.

Ya.. kyuhyun sedang melayang sekarang dan kibum lah yang mengangkat tubuhnya yang tinggi dengan entengnya. Namja stoic itu melompati pagar yang tingginya dua meter lebih dengan sekali lompatan dan mendarat dengan sempurna di balik pagar. "Ba…bagaimana caramu melakukannya?" tampak kegugupan dari wajah Cho Kyuhyun. Ia tak percaya, ia seolah mengalami sebuah keajaiban.

Kibum tak menggubris pertanyaan kyuhyun, ditariknya pelan tangan namja tinggi itu. Melangkah dengan langkah angkuh seolah dialah orang bisa melakukan segalanya. Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya, dilihatnya Siwon yang masih mematung di depan pagar, masih setiap dengan wajah cengo tampannya.

Ia menoleh ke punggung kibum yang sedang menariknya. Namja berbeda yang membuat warna baru dalam dunianya. Ia rasa kebebasannya sungguh sedang berada di ujung tanduk sekarang.

%ika. Zordick%

**Taman Kanak-kanak 13.00**

Donghae bersiul girang menunggu sosok yang di nantinya dari depan pintu pagar TK yang menjadi sekolah namja yang begitu ia cintai. Apakah namja itu sedang menunggu sang kekasih? Nee… jelas saja, sudah terlihat dari ekspresi berbunganya. Lalu… apakah dia guru TK itu? Jawabannya akan mengejutkan! TIDAK! Apa kepala Sekolahnya? TIDAK juga. Lalu… siapa?

"Hyung~!" teriak manja seorang namja mungil berwajah manis dari lapangan sekolahnya sambil melambai. Senyum donghae semakin lebar, itulah kekasihnya. Seorang anak kecil yang masih balita.

Saat namja kecil—Lee Sungmin hendak melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri sang namja chingu, sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnya. Sebuah dekapan hangat menyambutnya. Ia mendongak mendapati wajah tampan teman yang selalu mengganggunya kini seolah melindunginya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa namja menjengkelkan itu memeluknya kali ini tapi ia tahu, berpelukan dengan orang lain di hadapan seorang Kim Donghae adalah masalah besar.

Sungmin mendorong tubuh Changmin sekuat tenaganya hingga temannya itu terjungkal di tanah. "Jangan meluk seenaknya!" pekik Sungmin yang langsung menjadi tontonan gratis oleh teman-temannya yang lain serta ibu-ibu mereka.

Dengan takut-takut, sungmin melirik kea rah donghae. Sesuai dugaannya, namja itu hanya berdiri membatu di sana dengan senyuman yang sudah pudar dari wajahnya. "Hyung~ Mian he" tangis Sungmin langsung meledak, mungkin inilah hal yang bisa membuat Donghae menyadari satu hal, Sungminnya masih kecil. Masalah sepele seperti ini bahkan bisa membuat namja imut itu menangis tak karuan.

Donghae cepat menghampiri Sungmin, di gendongnya tubuh mungil itu. Menenangkan Sungmin harus segera ia lakukan sebelum telinganya berakhir dengan ketulian. Ia melotot menantap Changmin, ya… rival cintanya saat ini. Changmin hanya mendengus tak peduli. Dibalasnya tatapan Donghae tak kalah dingin. Dia tak pernah takut dengan namja dewasa yang sudah sejak setahun lalu mendapat KTPnya itu. Changmin termasuk anak pintar di kalangan teman-temannya dan ia tahu hubungan antara donghae dan sungmin adalah sebuah hal mustahil.

"Jangan memarahi anak itu, dia pasti tak sengaja" ibu-ibu yang berada di sekeliling donghae memberi nasihat agar ia tak lanjut marah pada Changmin. "Kau Pamannya? Atau hyungnya? Atau kau ayahnya? Anak sekarang memang suka menikah usia dini ya?"

Donghae terdiam, rasanya lidahnya kelu mendadak. Jantungnya terasa berhenti. Ia membungkuk ke arah ibu-ibu yang masih mencoba membujuk sungminnya. Ia berlari cepat dan memasukkan sungmin ke dalam mobilnya. Ia tak kuat, sungguh tak kuat menerima kenyataan hubungan tak pantasnya dengan sang kekasih.

"Ayah? Paman? Hyung?" inilah yang terus berputar di kepalanya.

%ika. Zordick%

**School 14.20**

"Auch… dingin~!" ringis Kyuhyun saat mendapati kibum yang sedang membangunkannya dari mimpi indahnya di ruang kelas dengan minuman kaleng dingin yang kibum tempel di pipinya. "Yak! Kau memang suka membuatku menderita Kim Kibum!"

Kibum hanya memiringkan kepalanya, memasang wajah kasihan dan aura aegyonya menguar seketika. Para yeoja yang sudah membuat KIHYUN club merana kecewa dan membuat KYUBUM club bersorak kegirangan. "Apa-apaan wajahmu itu? Membuatku jijik!" ujar kyuhyun sakratis.

"Minum itu! Aku takkan membiarkan nilaimu turun" kyuhyun menatap intens minuman kopi dingin kalengan yang sedang di sungguhi kibum padanya. Menjengkelkan memang! Kenapa ia harus menuruti namja dingin ini yang sama sekali tak menggubrisnya soal lompatan tinggi yang ia anggap keajaiban.

"Aku jenius Kim Kibum, meskipun aku tertidur selama 1000 tahun saat aku bangun aku pasti mendapat juara satu" menyombong sesekali soal kejeniusannya, ia rasa buka suatu masalah. Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan kibum yang tak tahu apapun soal dirinya.

"Hmm.." kibum tampaknya tak terlalu tertarik dengan atraksi penyombangan diri itu. Di liriknya para yeoja yang sedang memasang wajah mupeng menatapnya dan tak ketinggalan para namja abnormal yang penuh nafsu. Sekali lagi, ia mencoba memasang wajah palsunya, tersenyum dan menyebar pesona.

Kyuhyun yang merasa di acuhkan untuk kesekian kalinya menatap horror pada apa yang sedang menarik perhatian kibum. Matanya melotot tak percaya, segitu banyakkah penggemar hubungan dia dan kibum. Lihat juga para namja dan yeoja yang sedang menatap tajam kea rah mereka yang menyiratkan bahwa ketidak terimaan para fans yang menginginkan salah satu dari dirinya dan kibum.

Sekali lagi kyuhyun menyeringgai penuh kemenangan, di putarnya wajah kibum agar kembali menatapnya. Kibum masih setia dengan wajah datarnya, kyuhyun berlahan mengusap surai hitam kelam kibum. Dia suka melihat para kihyun shipper dan penggemar kibum yang begitu terluka dengan perbuatannya. Matanya menatap intens kedalam manic hitam kibum.

"Sepertinya aku yang lebih tampan dari mu kim kibum" gumamnya.

Kibum tersenyum penuh arti, ia mengerti mengapa sekarang namja sombong dan angkuh di hadapannya itu bersikap manis padanya. Di tepisnya lembut tangan kyuhyun di wajahnya. "Jika kau ingin dimanjakan jangan terlalu agresif seperti ini" killer smile kibum terlihat jelas. Tangannya mengacak-acak pelan rambut kyuhyun. Kali ini Kyubum shipperlah yang terlihat tak terima.

"Walaupun aku tertidur 1000tahun kau takkan bisa mengalahkanku saat aku bangun cho kyuhyun" seolah membalik semua kata-kata kyuhyun, kibum memasang kembali wajah stoic nya. Cho kyuhyun belum bisa mengalahkannya lagi. Dan sekali lagi tanpa izin dari kyuhyun, kibum pergi dari hadapannya seenaknya.

%ika. Zordick%

Kim's House 14.30

Tanpa aba-aba, donghae melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Kangin sedikit terkaget melihat namja berparas tampan yang berstatus sebagai rekan kerjanya serta anak pemilik rumah yang sedang di tumpanginya itu datang dengan gerak-gerik yang lain dari biasanya. Kangin berlari mengejar Donghae, saat hendak menghentikan langkah pemuda itu, langkahnya yang justru berhenti.

Tatapan mata donghae yang sedang menatap wajah namja cantik di dalam tabung di laboratorium milik appanya seolah menjadi jawaban jika kangin memang akan bertanya 'Donghae-ya gwechana?'. Jelas sekali namja tampan berotak jenius dan berprestasi selangit di usianya yang muda di Dewan Agen Elit Rahasia Nasional itu sedang tak baik-baik saja.

Terlihat sekali namja itu sedang bersedih, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya. Kangin tahu satu hal yang pasti, donghae hanya ingin memberitahukan hal itu pada namja cantik yang sekarang tengah tertidur di dalam tabung dingin tersebut.

"Eomma….. aku harus bagaimana? Beritahu aku!" Kangin tertegun, saat melihat donghae memeluk tabung kaca itu. Ia tahu sekarang, bagaimana anak yang menghuni rumah besar Kim ini memerlukan sosok seorang ibu.

Saat kangin ingin menghampiri Donghae dan memeluk tubuh rapuh itu, ponselnya bergetar. Di ronggohnya saku celananya, "Agen Kim Young Woon" ujarnya dengan suara tegas.

"Misimu bersama Agen Kim Dong Hae, Mr. Mark Diesel di culik, tugas kalian menemukannya dan membersihkan nama Negara"

Kangin mencoba mencerna kata-kata dari atasan yang sedang memberinya tugas tersebut. Dia tahu nama orang yang sedang di maksudkan. Perwakilan Amerika yang akan membuat perjanjian baru dengan negaranya. Akan tetapi orang itu termasuk orang penting bahkan sangat penting untuk Negara ini. Tugas sulit seperti itu belum masuk dalam level kerjanya.

"Ta…tapi, ini bukan level tugasku"

"Tapi level kerja Kim Donghae, baiklah, kami memberikan 24 jam untuk misi ini"

Tuutt… Tuuutt…. Tuutt… sambungan telpon terputus, cukup membuat kangin cengo sejenak. Di langkahkannya kaki mendekati Donghae, ditepuknya pelan bahu Donghae. "Misi 24 Jam untuk kita, menyelamatkan Mr. Mark Diesel"

Donghae berbalik, dipamerkannya senyuman indah pada Kangin. "Kajja hyung"

%ika. Zordick%

Ryeowook's Apartement 19.25

Aku bersenandung menghilangkan rasa bosanku. Harus kuakui aku memang akan selalu bosan. Semuanya gelap, tak ada cahaya lagi dalam duniaku. Tapi aku seorang kim ryeowook yang tegar, aku bukan namja lemah yang saat kehilangan cahaya menjadi begitu menyedihkan dan tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Dengan berkurangnya satu indera pada diriku, indera lainnya menjadi lebih tajam. Aku bisa merasakan, mendengar, dan mencium lebih tajam dari orang pada umumnya. Aku masih bisa melakukan segala hal meski tanpa penglihatan. Aku tak perlu merepotkan semua orang.

Ada yang bertanya kemana kelurgaku? Mereka sudah menjualku sejak usiaku menginjak 12 tahun. Orang tua mana yang tega menjual anaknya sendiri? Yah… mereka orang tuaku. Aku hidup dan dilatih menjadi seorang gigolo dari usia itu. Setidaknya aku menjadi pribadi yang mengetahui kerasnya hidup di dunia ini. Menjadikanku pribadi yang selalu bersyukur dengan segala nikmat.

Kemudian saat usiaku 15 tahun, aku mulai menggeluti profesi nista itu. Melayani semua namja dan yeoja yang menginginkanku. Apa aku salah? Apa aku berdosa? Ya.. aku tahu itu. Aku selalu berdoa sepanjang malam agar Tuhan memaafkanku, tapi sekeras apapun aku berdoa, ku yakin Tuhan takkan memaafkanku. Aku terlalu kotor dan aku sungguh sangat berdosa.

Kemudian… aku bertemu dengannya. Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi dan tampan. Namja yang berusia lebih muda dariku, namja sederhana yang terlihat angkuh. "KIM RYEOWOOK! KAU HANYA MILIKKU!" teriaknya keras yang membuatku membulatkan mataku. Tentu saja aku terkejut dengan ulahnya yang seenaknya. Tapi aku mengenalnya, dia namja yang kuselamatkan saat akan bunuh diri di jembatan sungai Han. Bukankah dia terlihat terlalu tampan untuk pemikiran babonya?

"HEI… Anak sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bahkan kau terlalu kecil untuk menyewa kim ryeowook" itulah kata pemilik bar. Aku cukup mengerti bahkan sangat mengerti. Jiwa dan ragaku untuk di sewakan setiap malamnya pada orang-orang yang memiliki uang.

"Aku bayar 3 kali lipatnya" ujarnya santai. Aku terdiam mendengar penuturannya. Aku hanya menelan ludah kecut, dia menyeringgai dan aku mengerti saat dia mengeluarkan uang tunai dari ranselnya. Uang yang jumlah nya tidak sedikit. Pemilik bar mempersilahkan dia menunggu di salah satu kamar. Dia mengikutinya.

Sementara aku, rasanya aku ingin menangis. Apa aku harus berterima kasih padanya yang telah membalas perbuatanku menyelamatkannya dari kematian dengan tidur dengannya malam itu? Atau aku harus mengutuk nasibku yang memang di takdirkan untuk memberi kepuasaan nafsu pada manusia-manusia bejat ini?

"Kim Ryeowook, masuklah ke kamar tamu kehormatan kita. Kau sungguh tak pernah mengecewakanku. Bersyukurlah kau dapat klien yang tampan dan masih muda hari ini" aku bisa mendengar nada cemooh dari orang yang sama denganku. Orang-orang munafik yang bertingkah angkuh dengan kedudukan mereka sebagai pekerja malam.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam kamar itu. Memutar pelan knop pintu setelah aku mempersiapkan hatiku. Aku mengubar senyuman hambar, aku tak boleh terlihat jelek di depan klien kan? Aku tak ingin di pukuli oleh pemilik bar karena membuat pelanggan kecewa dengan service ku. "Selamat malam tuan" aku membungkuk padanya yang sedang berevil smirk ria.

Dia duduk di ranjang sambil menyilakan kakinya. Dia sungguh terlihat seperti bocah yang tak tahu apapun. "Kau kerja disini ryeowook-ssi?" tanyanya mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan ini. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah polosnya.

"Nee… aku kerja di sini, Tuan Cho" jawabku dengan sopan masih setia dengan senyuman manisku.

"Apa kau senang kerja di sini?" aku terdiam kali ini. Aku tak mampu menjawabnya. Jika boleh jujur, aku ingin lepas dari dunia ini. Sangat ingin.

"Nee… sebaiknya kau segera melepas pakaianmu tuan, agar aku bisa memulai pekerjaanku" aku duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Ku buka satu persatu kancing kemeja putihku. Dia sedikit bergerak menjauhiku.

"Kau mau apa?" dia terlihat gugup dengan wajah memerah. Di pegangnya tanganku untuk menghentikan gerakan ku yang terus melepas pakaianku. Aku mendongak melihat wajahnya yang terkesan malu. "Hentikan…."

"Wae? Kau sudah menyewaku satu malam, kau berhak untuk itu" jawabku terus terang. Inikan kemauannya. Dia memakaikan kembali kancing bajuku. Ditatapnya aku dengan obsidian sayunya.

"Wookie… saranghaeyo… aku mencintaimu sejak aku bertemu pertama kali denganmu"

"Babo! Jangan jatuh cinta padaku!" jantungku berdebar tak karuan, aku sering menerima pernyataan itu. Dari para ahjussi, ahjumma bahkan dari para manusia haus sex yang senang dengan pelayananku, tapi baru kali ini aku merasakan makna yang sangat suci dari kata itu. Terasa menyenangkan dan membuatku menjadi orang yang paling beruntung di dunia ini.

Dia tersenyum, amat manis, di peluknya tubuh mungilku. Meski umurnya lebih muda dariku kenapa rasanya dia begitu hangat dan mampu melindungiku? "Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku, aku akan bawa kau keluar dari dunia ini. Aku berjanji" janji itulah yang ku dengar dari bibir tebalnya. Kata-kata manis itulah yang ia hanturkan dengan suara indahnya. Apa ia mempesona? Yah… dia orang pertama yang mampu menggetarkan jiwaku.

%ika. Zordick%

Tok…tok…

Lamunan ku terpecah saat mendengar suara pintu kamarku di ketuk. Siapa itu? Apakah snowy? Suara langkahnya begitu ringan, cara snowy ketika berjalan. Kenapa ada perasaan rindu ketika berhubungan dengan namja itu ya? Namja yang kurasa memiliki kekurangan yang sama denganku. Jika aku tak bias melihat maka apakah dia tak bisa berbicara? Entahlah….

Tangan hangat melingkar di bahuku. Aku tersenyum saat mencium aroma mint segar dan merasakan hembusan nafas lembut di leherku. "Wookie.. merindukanku eoh?" kyuhyun datang.

"Hmm…. Nee" aku terkekeh pelan, bukankah dia namja yang amat perhatian? Dia selalu memberi kejutan di setiap kedatangannya.

Sreekk… Sreekk…. Aku menajamkan pendengaranku, Snowy juga ternyata ada di sini. Kudorong pelan tubuh kyuhyun. Lho.. kenapa aku melakukannya? Apa aku tak ingin membiarkan snowy melihat kemesraanku dengan namjachingku sendiri? Dasar wookie babo, snowy bukan siapa-siapa bagimu dan dia mencintai orang lain. Orang yang namanya selalau ia sebut saat ia tertidur di pangkuanmu.

"Wae?" deep voice kyuhyun membuatku tersentak dan kembali sadar bahwa dia ada di sampingku. Aku menggeleng lemah. Aku dapat merasakan tangan kyuhyun kini melingkar di pinggangku. "Wookie… mianhe… mianhe hyung"

Tubuh kyuhyun bergetar, dia pasti menangis lagi. Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku di dadanya. Memeluknya erat hingga tak ada jarak yang memisahkan kami. "Kenapa kau membahasnya lagi Kyu, kita lupakan saja eoh! Sekarang aku hidup lebih baik"

"Tapi kau tak bisa melihat, itu salahku" suaranya terdengar semakin serak. Entah sejak kapan kyuhyun tegarku berubah menjadi begitu cengeng. Ya… sebenarnya aku sangt tahu, sejak kebutaanku. Sejak ia melihat darah yang mengalir dari mata ini. Sejak aku mengatakan 'gelap'.

Author pov.

Kibum melompat memasuki beranda kamar apartement seseorang yang mungkin bisa menenangkan hatinya. Meski malam belum terlalu larut, ada sebuah gejolak dihatinya yang mengharuskan ia untuk datang dan melihat namja buta pemilik apartement itu. Dimulai dari persamaan dirinya dan sang namja buta. Tapi tak ada yang dapat mengartikan apa yang sama dari mereka. Kibum terlalu sempurna untuk di katakan sebagai orang yang cacat.

Dia berjalan dengan santai menuju dapur, ia tahu benar kalau kebiasaan namja bernama lengkap kim ryeowook akan berada di dapur saat jam segini. Kenapa? ia hanya terlalu suka untuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik namja itu tanpa harus menunjukkan sosoknya. Apa ia mempunyai perasaan pada namja buta itu? Yaa… dia seolah melihat sosok ibu sekaligus taeminnya dalam jiwa wookie.

"Mianhe…." Kibum tahu sejak awal kedatangannya kemari, kyuhyun ada. Orang yang menjadi objek misinya. Suara deep voice kyuhyun yang terdengar serak cukup membuatnya menyimpulkan namja itu sedang menangis lagi sambil memeluk kekasihnya. Jujur saja, hatinya mencelos sakit, apalagi kini ia melihat kim ryeowook membalas pelukan namja tinggi bersurai coklat ikal itu.

Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya terus berada di sana, mendengarkan pembicaraan dua sejoli yang sedang memadu kasih. Benar… alasan yang membuat seorang kim ryeowook BUTA. "Tapi kau tak bisa melihat karena salahku" otak cerdas kibum mulai memproses perkataan kyuhyun. Meski terasa makna abstrak itu takkan mendapatkan arti yang jelas.

"Aku sungguh tak ingin melepaskanmu, sungguh…. Aku mencintaimu, melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Tapi… aku takut, sangat takut"

"Aku takkan terluka, percayalah padaku" sebuah senyuman malaikat indah terkembang dibibir ryeowook. Kibum menatapnya tajam. Jika ia boleh membunuh, maka orang pertama adalah cho kyuhyun. "Saranghae kyunnie" dan kata dari mulut yang sama, membuat kibum harus menggertakkan giginya. Geram. Marah. Tapi ia sadar, ia hanya mengenal kim ryeowook sebagai namja baik hati yang menyelamatkannya. Bukan orang yang berhak merebut hatinya dari seorang Taemin.

%ika. Zordick%

Kim's House 00.12

"Kau pulang? Kukira kau akan tidur di luar lagi" kibum membuka matanya saat ia mendengar suara orang yang begitu ia rindukan terdengar. Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan mendapati Taemin yang sedang menatap tajam dirinya. Jika boleh jujur, kibum sama sekali tak mengerti dengan tatapan yang di tujukan padanya itu.

"Wae..?" pertanyaan ambigu terdengar dari mulut seorang kim kibum. Taemin tersenyum, menunjukkan senyuman yang sangat manis yang membuat hati rapuh sang black cat bergetar. Kibum menepuk tepi tempat tidurnya, mengisyaratkan agar taemin duduk di sampingnya. Dipeluknya tubuh taemin dari belakang saat namja itu sudah duduk dengan nyaman. "Merindukanku eoh?"

"Bukankah kau yang tak merindukanku kim kibum?"

Kibum terkikik geli, meski raut wajahnya masih datar. Di tenggelamkannya wajahnya di ceruk leher taemin, melepas keraguannya dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Ya… hanya namja yang penuh ketidak sempurnaan inilah yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Namja yang dimatanya lebih luar biasa di banding manusia sempurna ciptaan Tuhan. Kenapa? Bukankah mereka sama, mereka sesama ciptaan keluarga Kim, ciptaan manusia yang seolah ingin mengalahkan kodrat Tuhan.

"Saranghae… berjanjilah tak meninggalkanku Taemin-ah!"

"Nee… tapi berjanjilah satu hal padaku kibummie!"

Kibum melepas pelukannya, diputarnya tubuh Taemin agar menghadap padanya. Tatapan mata kosong tanpa perasaan itu menatap dalam ke mata seorang robot dihadapannya. Menusuk tapi tak melukai. Taemin mengelus pipi kibum, mengecup bibir adik sang penciptanya ringan. Tak menginginkan balasan, karena ia tahu kibum tak menginginkan kecupan melainkan jawaban.

"Bukankah kau mencintai diriku bummie?"

"…." Kibum masih setia dengan tatapannya namun melembut dan membalas kecupan ringan taemin. Merasakan bibir yang terkadang terasa dingin seperti es seolah menjadi sensasi menyedihkan baginya.

"Berjanjilah hanya mencintai diriku yang ini. Jika aku menjadi kaleng rongsokan, berjanjilah untuk selalu menatap mataku, jangan cintai tubuhku. Jangan cintai bibir ini! Jangan cintai hidung ini, emmpphhh…" suara taemin terputus saat kibum lebih lama melumat bibirnya. "Jangan cintai segalanya dariku, karena hanya mata inilah yang tulus melihatmu"

%ika. Zordick%

**Gedung GeumSang 02.56**

"Kangin hyung, arah jam 4, ada 6 orang, kemudian arah jam 9 sekitar 8 orang. Dengar! Ini permainan pertamamu, jangan membuat kesalahan lakukan sesuai petunjukku, jangan berimprovisasi tanpa aba-aba dariku" kangin masih terus berjalan mengendap, dia masih berusaha berkonsentrasi mendengarkan petunjuk donghae dari alat komunikasi yang diletakkan di telinganya dan menyabung ke dalam giginya. Ada yang bertanya itu sakit? Entahlah….

"Baiklah… kim donghae" sejujurnya ia kesal juga betapa cerewetnya namja yang berbicara langsung ke telinganya.

"Pakai kacamatamu hyung, agar aku bias melihat kondisi di sana" katanya lagi sambil memainkan keyboard komputernya di dalam sebuah mobil tak mencolok yang ia parkir tak jauh dari gedung tempat target mereka.

Kangin segera melaksanakan perintah itu. Di aktifkannya kaca mata hitam yang jujur membuat dia terlihat jauh lebih tampan ditambah dengan seragam agennya yang dipenuhi peralatan agen kelas atas. Jangan lupakan rekan kerjanya yang mempunyai jutaan jasa dan prestasi di usia muda yang kini memberikannya petunjuk agar terhindar dari kematian yang lebih cepat. Kangin sangat tahu, level misi yang sedang ia lakukan bukan levelnya sebagai agen kelas bawah.

"Bunuh yang ada di hadapanmu, dia akan datang dalam. 3…2…. Sekarang!" eh… kali ini kangin sedikit gelagapan, ia bahkan belum mengangkat senjatanya. Ia benar-benar tersudutkan, bahkan ia tak tahu jumlah musuh yang di hadapannya ada 5 orang. "Apa yang kau lakukan hyung? Kenapa kau tak membunuh mereka? Jangan bilang kau takut!"

"Bu..bukan begitu, jumlah mereka.."

"Cuma lima, seharusnya bisa, 0,6 detik untuk per orang"

"KAU GILA!"

Kelima namja berjas rapi itu mengangkat senjatanya. Menjadikan kangin target tunggal mereka. "Hyung! Lari dari sana! Kau harus bisa selamat!" teriak donghae membuat telinga kangin mendesing. Di tariknya alat komunikasi itu. Ia sadar, ia takkan mungkin selamat dari kondisi seperti ini.

DOORR….

"KANGIN HYUNG!"

Peluru itu tepat bersarang di kepalanya. Menyemburkan darah dan dapat di pastikan ia tewas seketika. Donghae seolah ingin berteriak histeris, ia menyadari ia baru saja gagal menjalankan misi dan harus segara di pindah tangankan.

TBC

RnR pliz….

Hehehehehe… sorry kelamaan!


	4. Mission 1

**The Black Cat**

**Pairing :**KiWook, KyuWook, HaeMin, YeChull

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#. Dan kami semua milik Tuhan.

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, gak da humornya, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read**

**Summary :**Dimulai dari Agen Elit super Rahasia yang dijuluki Black Cat, hingga sang agen bertemu dengan seorang namja buta yang membuatnya berpikir ulang untuk membunuhnya. Masa lalu yang penuh misteri serta penghianatan sang presiden

**Genre : Crime, Romance**

"KANGIN HYUNG!"

Peluru itu tepat bersarang di kepalanya. Menyemburkan darah dan dapat di pastikan ia tewas seketika. Donghae seolah ingin berteriak histeris, ia menyadari ia baru saja gagal menjalankan misi dan harus segara di pindah tangankan.

Jantung donghae berdetak sangat cepat. Tidak ingin di ajak kompromi bahwa ia harus selalu tenang. Baru pertama kali ia mengalami prihal seperti ini. Ia baru saja membunuh rekan kerjanya. Seharusnya ia tak terlalu angkuh dengan kemampuannya, ia seharusnya tak lupa bahwa Kangin adalah orang baru dalam misi kelas tinggi seperti ini.

Tangannya gemetar, ingin di raihnya sensor gelombang elektromagnetiknya agar ia bisa mengirim pesan bahwa ia perlu bantuan medis dan kekuatan untuk menolong rekan kerjanya. Bukan… bukan rekan kerja, melainkan seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai hyungnya sendiri.

"Kau lemah kim dong hae, jika kau hanya bisa menangis" suara berat itu? Suara yang begitu ia kenal. Donghae segera menghapus air matanya. Meredam rasa takutnya. Menghilangkan segala rasa lemah dalam dirinya. Ini bukan tingkah yang tepat untuknya mengingat pengalamannya di dalam agen.

"Hyung.. itu kau?" gelagapan. Seorang kim donghae yang terkenal dengan ketenangannya dalam berpikir kini terlihat gugup.

Kangin tertawa dari seberang sana. Dengan nafas memburu dan harus diakuinya dia juga ketakutan setengah mati untuk kehilangan nyawa berharganya yang hanya ada satu di dunia ini. "Black cat datang membantu kita" katanya diakhir kalimat membuat donghae sungguh harus berterima kasih karena dia terlahir dari rahim yang sama dengan namja yang kini menjadi penyelamat misinya.

"Syukurlah.. hah..hah.. syukurlah" donghae tak henti-hentinya berterima kasih pada Tuhan dan nasibnya yang begitu beruntung.

%ika. Zordick%

**Ryeowook's apartement 02.43**

Namja manis bersurai coklat kemerahan duduk di beranda kamarnya. Menikmati semilir angin malam yang berhembus menerpa wajah menawannya. Ia tersenyum manis, kemudian tatapannya meredup. Air mata lolos lagi dari sepasang permata itu. Ia merindukan sesuatu, sesuatu yang tak semua orang dapat merindukannya.

"Kyunnie~" suaranya terdengar serak saat namja tampan bersurai ikal memeluknya dari belakang. Menciptakan keheningan diantara mereka. Tak lama kemudian, suara isakkan tangis ryeowook menjadi alunan manis yang menemani malam panjang mereka.

Kyuhyun—si namja tampan tinggi itu membelai surai coklat kemerahan kekasihnya. Ia tahu apa yang di rindukan oleh sang kekasihnya. Di bingkainya wajah ryeowook dengan telapak tangan besarnya. Di tatapnya sepasang permata yang membuatnya jatuh cinta itu. Mencari kejujuran cinta yang telah lama tak ia lihat karena takut.

Ya.. cho kyuhyun takut menatap mata seorang kim ryeowook. Mata yang akibat dirinya tak bisa melihat cahaya lagi. Mata yang gelap selamanya. Mata yang selalu mengiris hatinya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu hanya bisa melihat kegelapan.

"Kau terbangun eoh? Ini masih tengah malam. Ayo tidur lagi!" bisik kyuhyun manja di telinga ryeowook. Ryeowook mengangguk samar, dapat dirasakannya kyuhyun kini mengenggam tangannya dan membawanya ke bednya. Tempat yang pernah menjadi saksi bisu rasa cinta mereka.

Flashback—

"Wookie…. Lari! Jangan kemari!" teriak kyuhyun saat beberapa namja bertubuh besar menahan tubuhnya. Membuatnya mendorong tubuh namja yang begitu ia cintai keras. "Pergi! Aku takkan apa-apa!"

Ryeowook meragu sejenak. Tapi ia sadar, ia juga tak bodoh. Orang-orang itu adalah suruhan Mr. Cho, Ayah kyuhyun. Tak mungkin namja itu akan melukai anaknya sendiri. Benar… ia harus pergi dari sini. Dialah yang akan di habisi. "Kyu… aku.." tiba-tiba kakinya melemas. Ia juga menyadari satu hal. Jika ia lari, ia yakin selamanya ia takkan pernah bertemu dengan kyuhyunnya lagi.

"Tch! Babo!" runtuk kyuhyun saat retina nya menangkap sosok Ryeowook yang tengah di tahan oleh anak buah ayahnya dengan kasar. "LEPASKAN DIA!" teriaknya sekuat mungkin. Menunjukkan wajah iblisnya. Tatapan matanya meyakinkan siapapun ia tak sedang bercanda.

Seorang namja tiba-tiba mengambil botol vodka. Mata kyuhyun membulat sempurna. "ANDWAE!" teriaknya saat ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ayahnya memukul kepala kekasihnya dengan botol itu. Membuat nafasnya tercekat. Ia berharap bahwa ia sedang mengalami mimpi buruk.

"Hiks… perih!" hatinya seolah teriris mendengar ringisan kekasihnya. Serpihan kaca memasuki matanya. Mengeluarkan airmata yang bercampur darah segar.

"Jangan macam-macam denganku Cho kyuhyun!" pekik Mr. Cho menjambak rambut anaknya yang sedang menerawang kosong. "Tinggalkan gigolo ini! Arraso!"

"Kenapa kau tak membunuhku saja?" seringgaian terlihat di wajah tampan kyuhyun. Seringgai yang penuh luka. Entah tenaga darimana, ia mendorong tubuh besar yang menghimpit tubuhnya. Di gendongnya cepat tubuh ryeowook, menjauh dari tempat dimana ia bersumpah tak pernah mengenal ayahnya lagi.

%ika. Zordick%

Senandung manis terdengar dari bibir merah kyuhyun. Setiap hari bernyanyi nyanyian yang di sukai oleh kekasihnya yang sedang tertidur dengan tenangnya di dalam salah satu ruangan rumah sakit. Terlalu lama ia menunggu agar kim ryeowook sadar dari tidurnya. Apakah ia harus menangis sedih? Bukankah dia harus kuat? Atau ayahnya akan tetap menghukum namja tak berdosa yang begitu ia cintai itu.

"Ini hari ke 15 kau tertidur chagi. Tidak lelah menghukumku eoh?" suara kyuhyun terdengar bergetar. Di usapnya lembut surai ryeowook. Di kecupnya pucuk kepala ryeowook. Namun sosok indah itu tak kunjung merespon. Apakah ia terlalu marah pada kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun menangis lagi, harus di akuinya, matanya bengkak menangisi keadaan kekasihnya yang terus tak kunjung sadar. Ia berlahan berubah menjadi namja rapuh yang cengeng. Ia bingung. Ia tak tahu kenapa otak jeniusnya seolah berhenti bekerja jika menyangkut kekasih malangnya tersebut.

"Eungg…." Kyuhyun mendongak saat mendengar dengungan yang bukan berasal dari dirinya.

"Wookie… kau sadar chagi?" kyuhyun mengeluarkan senyuman terindahnya. Dapat dirasakannya sebuah rasa lega hinggap di hatinya.

"Kyu…" suara merdu ryeowook menyapu telinganya. Ia dapat merasakan sensasi bahagia di hatinya. "Kyu jangan nakal! Sampai kapan kau harus menutup mataku?"

"Eh…" kyuhyun mengerjab bingung. Ia bisa melihat mata bening ryeowook yang begitu indah. Dia juga tak sedang menutup mata indah itu. "Aku tak menutup matamu"

"Jinjja?" ryeowook mengusap matanya kasar. Air mata mengalir begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya. "kyu… gelap" rengek wookie meraba-raba sekitarnya. "Aku buta kyu.. aku tak bisa melihat"

Kaki kyuhyun seolah tak bisa di ajak kompromi. Dia terduduk di tempatnya. Matanya menerawang jauh. Hatinya berpetualang entah kemana. Pikirannya hancur dan terus menghantui dirinya sendiri. Ini salahnya, ya.. jelas ini salahnya. Jeritan frustasi ryeowook mendatangkan perawat dan dokter. Mereka sibuk mengamankan ryeowook yang tengah menjambaki rambutnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam di tempatnya. Air matanya terus terjun begitu derasnya. Hingga ia tersadar saat ryeowook menjerit memanggil namanya. "KYU! KAU PERGI JUGA? KAU MENINGGALKAN KU JUGA. KYUHYUN! CHO KYUHYUN!"

Seolah mendapatkan tenaga baru, kyuhyun bangkit. Di singkirkannya tangan dokter yang hendak menyuntikkan obat penenang di tubuh ryeowook. "Anni.. aku takkan pernah pergi. Aku mencintaimu kim ryeowook. Dari dulu, sekarang hingga selanjutnya akan tetap begitu" bisiknya seduktif mungkin, membuat ryeowook memeluk tubuh ramping itu erat. Terisak di dada kyuhyun, merasakan rasa aman dari orang yang takkan meninggalkannya seperti orang lain yang meninggalkannya sebelumnya.

"Saranghae" ucap kyuhyun mengecup bibir ryeowook lembut. Didekapnya kembali tubuh namja rapuh itu. Melindunginya dan bersumpah akan terus begitu hingga akhir hayatnya.

End flashback—

%ika. Zordick%

**Kim's House 02.53**

Taemin tersentak saat dirasakannya tubuh hangat kibum tak lagi mendekapnya. Di bukanya matanya berlahan, di edarkannya pandangannya ke segala penjuru kamar. Ia melihat punggung hangat kibum yang sedang akan melangkah keluar dari pintu kamarnya. Ia sudah menduga kemana kibumnya akan pergi dengan pakaian serba hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuh proposional itu. Dia sangat tahu, karena dialah yang selalu di tinggalkan kibum di tengah malam layaknya mala mini.

"Mau kemana?" pertanyaan bodoh itulah yang selalu terdengar dari bibir dingin taemin saat melihat manusia yang begitu ia cintai meninggalkannya sendiri.

Dan ia akan mendengar jawaban yang sama setiap ia habis melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut. "Hanya sebentar taemin-ah. Tungguh aku eoh!" kibum berbalik dan mencium dahinya penuh kasih. Hati kibum masih miliknya, sungguh masih miliknya. Tapi itulah yang membuatnya takut, ia masih ingat perkataan donghae beberapa hari yang lalu.

'jika kibum tak bisa mencampakkanmu, aku akan mematikanmu'

Taemin menunduk, air matanya tak terbendung lagi. Rasa takut menjalari hatinya. Membuat kibum mengeriyit bingung. "Pergilah! Berhati-hati, eoh! Saranghae bummie"

Kibum menunjukkan killer smile yang jarang ia perlihatkan. Hanya pada kekasih robotnya itu saja. Agar kekasihnya itu bisa merekam dalam memory otaknya dan tak melupakan bahwa betapa tampan dan baiknya dia. "I more taemin-ah". Kibum melepas pegangan erat taemin di tubuhnya. Ia sedikit heran, tak biasanya taemin begitu manja hingga tak ingin melepasnya pergi. Ini bukan kali pertama ia pergi dan tak pulang kan?

Saat bayangan kibum menghilang dari pintu. Taemin menggenggam erat pakaian yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dadanya terasa sakit. Air matanya sungguh tak terbendung. "Master, kumohon. Biarkan aku mencintai dia sampai akhir. Aku tak mampu membuatnya mencampakkanku" isaknya melirik foto donghae bersama kibum di meja nakas dekat bed kibum.

%ika. Zordick%

**Gedung GeumSang 03.00**

DOOR… dengan langkah tenang dan tanpa ekspresi, Kim Kibum, the black cat, mempelintir tangan musuhnya yang sedang menodongkan senjata pada Kangin. Ya… tembakan itu berubah target menjadi kea rah lain bukan menembus kepala kangin melainkan salah satu dari musuh mereka. Kangin menatap nanar namja bertopi yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam yang mencoba menolongnya.

Kibum menendang salah satu lawan mereka kea rah kangin. "Tembak dia!" suaranya berubah, bukan seperti suara yang biasa di dengar kangin di rumahnya. Rupanya namja itu merubah warna suaranya lagi.

Kangin menodongkan senapannya, menembak tepat di kepala orang yang di sodorkan kibum. Dengan cepat kibum meraih senapannya, menembak satu per satu orang tanpa ada satupun yang meleset. "0,4 detik. Seharusnya bisakan?" ejeknya pada kelambatan kangin bergerak. Ia menduduki salah satu mayat saat korban terakhirnya berhasil jatuh terkapar di lantai.

"Kau sungguh gila, Hebat!" kangin tak bisa menutupi rasa kagumnya pada orang yang memang lebih muda darinya namun sudah menjabat sebagai seniornya.

"Beritahu Agen Fishy, dia akan menangis kalau tahu kau tak hidup" kibum menyimpan kembali senapannya. Di pakainya kacamata hitam yang bisa menyambungkan penglihatannya dengan computer di layar donghae. Ini juga bukan pertama kalinya dia bekerja sama dengan hyungnya itu. Hanya saja, dia tak terbiasa bekerja sebagai tim. Salahkan hyungnya mengirimkan sinyal darurat dan hanya dia yang menganggur.

"Kau lemah Kim Donghae jika kau hanya menangis" Kangin meraih kembali alat telekomunikasinya.

"Hyung… ini kau?" suara Donghae terdengar tak percaya. Suara gemetar cukup memberitahu kalau donghae begitu menyayanginya. Isakkan lirih membuatnya yakin bahwa sosok kuat donghae hanyalah kebohongan. Ya… sosok yang telah lama di tinggal ibunya dalam tidur panjang itu hanyalah anak manja dan cengeng yang butuh kasih sayang.

"Black cat datang membantu kita"

"Hah… syukurlah… syukurlah…"

"Berhentilah menggumam tak jelas" kibum mengedarkan pandangannya. Topi yang hamper menutupi sebagian wajahnya tak menjadi halangan untuk melihat sekelilingnya dan mempelajari gedung itu dengan cepat. Mungkin pengalaman mengajari dia segalanya.

"Black cat babo!" teriak donghae jelas yang membuat telinga kangin dan kibum mendengung. "Ini bukan tugas levelmu, kenapa kau datang. Walaupun kantor kosong, kau takkan disuruh kemarikan? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Aku mendapat tugas membunuh Mark Diesel dalam waktu 3 jam" jawab kibum santai seolah yang ia kerjakan adalah hal yang mudah. Kangin tak membuka suara, ia masih sibuk berfantasy dan mensyukuri nasibnya yang sekarang sedang satu tim dengan sang legenda.

"Hyung, kembalilah!" dan tepat sasaran. Kangin menelan ludahnya kecewa. Kibum kini sedang mengusirnya.

Kangin menunjukkan wajah memelas. Mencoba memohon. "Biarkan aku ikut! Kumohon!". Tanpa melihat atau tepatnya memperdulikan kangin, kibum malah sibuk dengan jam tangannya. Ia sedang mencocokkan waktunya dengan waktu misi yang harus ia selesaikan. Terlambat satu detik akan merusak reputasinya. Ia tak ingin itu.

"Biarkan ia ikut" ujar donghae membantu adegan memelas kangin. Bisa di tebak sekarang donghae sedang menunjukkan fishy eyes yang selalu membuat kibum lemah saat melihatnya. Ya… hyung kandungnya itu tak pantas di katakan hyungnya. Donghae jauh lebih kekanak-kanakan disbanding dirinya.

"Dia akan mengangguku" hmf… begitulah kim kibum. Dia akan jujur jika itu akan mempersulitnya. Ia tak ingin banyak berbasa-basi.

"Aku takkan memberi lokasi gedung ini. Aku sangat tahu kau ingin mengambil keterangan dariku kan. Mengingat waktumu yang terlalu banyak terbuang" ancam donghae. Dan tentu saja dia berhasil, dia mengenal adiknya dengan baik soal misi dan pemikiran adiknya yang tak ingin reputasinya hancur. Ya.. ini demi ibu mereka. Jika kibum tak memiliki reputasi baik maka bayarannya akan murah.

Kibum menghela nafas, ditatapnya tajam kangin yang masih sibuk merengek layaknya anak kecil padanya. "Baiklah… ikuti apa yang dikatakan agen fishy"

"Horeee…" sorak kangin dan donghae bersamaan.

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum melompat dengan lincah bagaikan kucing, melangkah seolah dia diatas angin. Begitu santai, tenang dan tak terdengar. Dia sungguh seperti kucing yang anggun dan pasti. Kangin sendiri yang berjalan di belakangnya terkadang bingung karena namja itu sering hilang dari jangkauan matanya kemudian muncul kembali dengan jarak yang lebih jauh dari sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba kibum mundur mendadak. "Tiga orang di depan" kangin mendengar suara aba-aba dari donghae. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya, kibum menghilang lagi.

"SH*t" kibum berbisik di telinga kangin dan menarik namja itu bersembunyi di langit-langit koridor yang entah sejak kapan terbuka fentilasinya. Kibum bergantung di sana dan kangin yang di tahannya di atas tubuhnya. "Jangan membunuh orang yang tak terdaftar" ucapnya menarik senjata kangin dan hanya menyisakan satu peluru di dalam senapan itu.

Kibum kemudian turun di ikuti kangin di belakangnya. Ia menghilang lagi. "Ku tunggu di ruangan yang seharusnya!" ucap kibum sebelum ia melompat keluar jendela.

"Kibum selalu begitu hyung, dia lebih suka menyelasaikan tugasnya sendiri. Jalanlah terus ke depan dan belok kanan. Dan usahakan kau menggunakan tangan kosong, pakailah topengmu. Banyak kamera pengawas setelah ini" terang Donghae yang tengah sibuk dengan computer-komputernya yang dengan sigapnya memperhatikan gerakan kangin dan kibum sekaligus. Adiknya itu sungguh merepotkannya karena harus membuat laporan dari dua sudut penglihatan berbeda.

Sementara kangin yang sibuk mencari titik buta kamera. Kibum dengan tenangnya memanjat gedung, melompat kesana kemari di tempat yang bisa ia jadikan pijakan. Bukankah dia sungguh mirip dengan kucing? Tapi bukan itu alasannya mengapa ia mendapat julukan 'the black cat' melainkan…

PRANGGG…. Kibum melompat tapi sebuah pedang samurai tepat keluar dari jendela yang pecah itu dan menembus dadanya sebelah kiri. Dengan sigap, kibum melempar benang tipis kuat yang telah di beri pemberat ke jendela itu. Dia berayun cepat dan berhasil menendang masuk ke dalam gedung dengan pedang yang masih bersarang di dadanya.

"Argh…" kibum memuntahkan darah segar saat kakinya sudah menepak di dalam gedung. Rasa sakit mulai menjalari bagian lukanya. Bohong kalau dia berkata itu tak sakit. Dia tetaplah seorang manusia yang merasa sakit jika terluka. Apalagi dengan luka yang tak bisa di bilang ringan seperti yang ia alami sekarang.

Kibum dapat melihat kangin di depan pintu, ternyata pilihannya untuk mengambil jalan lain tak salah. Dengan begini hanya dia yang terluka. Pengamanan di sini di khususkan untuk dia. Dia agen terkuat, agen lain hanya dianggap lalat. Dan siapa yang dapat menduga sang black cat membawa lalat lain bersamanya. Kibum sudah tahu hal ini dan dia sengaja agar system pengamanan focus pada gerakannya dan menyuruh donghae memanipulasi yang lain yang tak terarah padanya demi melindungi kangin.

Sedikit menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa bersuara. Berharap kangin mengerti apa yang ia maksudkan. Hah… dia tak sebodoh itu juga dengan membiarkan kangin yang mangartikan isyaratnya. Ia memaksudkan untuk donghae. "Suruh si bodoh itu untuk diam, tembak orang yang mengucapkan kata 'black cat' pertama kali" itulah isi isyaratnya yang langsung diterjemahkan donghae pada kangin.

Kangin mengangguk mengerti. Tapi ia tak yakin dengan kondisi kibum yang begitu mengenaskan. "Kita sudah menangkap mangsa yang sebenarnya. Sayang sekali bila di bunuh tuan" ucap salah satu orang yang terlihat tak lebih kuat dari orang yang berpakaian tradisional yang baru saja melempar pedangnya pada kibum.

Seorang wanita terlihat sedang menarik busurnya tepat ke leher kibum. Pandangan matanya tak ada ketakutan, menatap kosong pada targetnya. Kibum tersenyum simpul. Ia mendongak sedikit, di hitungnya jumlah kamera pengawas di ruangan tersebut. Ia sudah sengat jelas siapa mark diesel diantara mereka. Namja asing yang sedang duduk sambil meminum vodka yang begitu menarik perhatian kibum. Ya.. hidungnya sedikit sensitive dengan minuman beralkohol mahal itu.

Namja bermulut besar yang dari tadi mengoceh di ruangan ini, membuka topi kibum. Mulutnya menganga melihat wajah cantik yang di tangkap retina matanya. Suara isakkan terdengar, bola mata bening itu berair, bibir pink cantik bergetar ketakutan. Kangin mengerjabkan matanya tak percaya sekali lagi. Bagaimana mungkin? Kim kibum berubah menjadi wanita.

Rambut panjang hitam sepinggang tergerai indah. Sedikit bergelombang membuat efek kecantikannya menjadi lebih muncul. Suaranya berubah lebih manis. "Dia wanita?" gadis yang memegang busur memandang tak percaya. Busur dari tangannya jatuh begitu saja. Mata innocent dari yeoja berpakaian serba hitam itu sungguh membuatnya merasa tak tega.

Namja berpakaian tradisional mencabut pedang dari pinggangnya lagi. Kali ini dia menusuk bahu yeoja yang kerap di panggil black cat tanpa prikemanusiaan. Suara ringis sakit menggairahkan terdengar. "Hentikan!" perintah namja asing—mark diesel. "Sayang sekali kalau dia dibunuh. Biarkan saja! Aku akan memeliharanya. Bukankah begitu my sweety cat." Dia mengelus dagu sang black cat. Memperlakukannya bak kucing kecil yang sedang terluka. "Aku tak pernah mengira bahwa the black cat adalah yeo—"

Perkataannya terputus, sebuah peluru tunggal dari kangin menembus tepat di kepalanya. Yeoja yang dimaksudkan sebagai black cat memiringkan kepalanya, memasang wajah menggemaskan kemudian menyeringgai penuh kemenangan. "Tch!" ia dengan santainya menembak satu persatu kamera pengawas di ruangan itu. Di bukanya topeng kulit yang melekat di wajahnya. Menampakkan sosok namja dingin berkulit seputih salju. Manic hitam arang dan bibir semerah darah yang kini menyeringgai mengerikan.

Di tariknya pedang yang menancap di dadanya. Di tikamnya tepat dari atas kepala menembus tegak lurus tubuh namja berpakaian tradisional yang menyebabkan darah keluar dari tubuhnya. Namja itu tewas seketika. Kibum kembali menarik pedang yang menebus bahunya, yeoja yang memegang busur itu terlihat ketakutan. "Mian, tapi kau sudah melihat sosokku dan mendengar suaraku" katanya dengan suara aslinya. Di penggalnya kepala yeoja itu tanpa rasa belas kasihan sama sekali. Kepala yeoja itu terguling di kaki namja yang dari tadi suaranya cukup menganggu pendengaran kibum.

Namja itu berlari saking takutnya. Ia buang air kecil di celananya sendiri. Kibum dengan cepat mencengkram bahu namja itu. "Maafkan aku black cat!" ujarnya memancing rasa iba.

"Aku bukan yeoja! Aku namja" ucap kibum menodongkan senapan di rahang bawah namja itu. "Aku benci suaramu" BLASH…. Suara senapan khasnya terdengar. Menyisakan mayat dan kangin yang tercengang melihat aksi pembunuhan sang legenda di hadapannya sendiri.

"1 jam 15 menit, kuharap mereka membayar dengan benar" seru donghae senang. "Hyung! Cepat ikut kibum pulang, kau mau apa di sana?" pekiknya saat melihat layar kangin tak bergerak.

Kibum memegang dadanya yang terluka dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Dia berlari dengan cepat. Kemudian dengan cepat dia melompat lagi dari jendela. Dengan luka separah itu dia masih bisa melompat dari satu gedung ke gedung lainnya. Kangin menghela nafasnya saat ia sudah memasuki mobil van yang di naiki donghae.

Donghae menyambutnya dengan senyuman charming seperti biasanya. "Bagaimana hyung? Kau terluka?" kangin langsung menggeleng, karena itu memang kenyataannya.

"Tapi kurasa kibum terluka sangat parah"

"Kau tahu hyung kenapa kim kibum dipanggil Black Cat?"

Kangin menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. Ditatapnya donghae yang kini menerawang pada salah satu layar komputernya menunjukkan indahnya malam yang di taburi bintang. Ya.. itu dari kamera kibum. "Dia mempunyai Sembilan nyawa. Saat kau ingin membunuhnya kau harus membuatnya mati Sembilan kali"

%ika. Zordick%

**Taman Kanak-Kanak 10.12**

Seorang anak bergigi kelinci, bermata foxy menerawang lewat jendela kelasnya. "Minnie, kok mulung? Waeyo?" anak yang lebih tinggi bersuara indah menghampirinya. Mendorong kepala sungmin hingga sungmin—si anak bermata foxy dengan tidak elitnya mencium mejanya.

"Jangan ganggu Minnie! Changmin-ah!" teriak Sungmin tepat di depan wajah Changmin. Membuat changmin nyengir tak berdosa. Ia memang mempunyai hobi menjahili namja tercantik di kelasnya itu. Ia juga sudah membuat peraturan bahwa tak ada yang boleh mengganggu Lee sungmin selain dirinya.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Changmin seolah menahan hasrat dalam dirinya untuk tak mencium bibir pink manis itu. Hah…. Dia mungkin harus berusaha lupa bahwa dia hanya anak TK saat melihat namja kelinci yang begitu menarik perhatiannya tersebut. "Minnie lagi cedih eoh?" Changmin duduk di samping sungmin. Memamerkan senyuman cerianya.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Donge hyung tidak pelnah datang lagi melihat Minnie. Apa dia membenci Minnie?" curhat sungmin mengadukan namjachingunya itu pada orang yang ia anggap sahabat. Meski changmin selalu mengerjainya.

Rona bahagia berlahan memudar dari wajahnya yang tampan mendengar nama rival abadinya itu di sebut. "Changmin membencinya, bukankah bagus kalau dia pelgi dari Minnie?"

"Changmin! Donge hyung itu pacal Minnie!" terang Sungmin tak mau kalah. Sampai nafas terakhirnya pun nama donghae yang akan ada di mulutnya.

"Sungmin-ah! Eommamu datang!" suara guru yang mengajar di kelas Sungmin menginterupsi Changmin agar tak mulai berbicara sadis soal namja dewasa yang ia rasa tak masuk akal mencintai Minnie bunny nya.

"Chagi…." Mrs. Lee terlihat muncul dari arah pintu. Senyuman di bibir sungmin menghilang. Ia berharap Donghae lah yang memanggilnya sekarang. Hatinya seolah hancur sekarang. Ia harus mengakui, ia merindukan kim donghae. Namja yang merebut cinta dan ciuman pertamanya.

Mrs. Lee mengenggam tangan Sungmin erat, mencoba menarik tangan anaknya itu agar ingin pulang. "Eomma bialkan Minnie menunggu sebental lagi" ucap sungmin memelas. Ia masih berharap donghae akan menjemputnya pulang.

Mrs. Lee membungkuk, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Sungmin. "Chagi.. donghae hyung terlalu sibuk hari ini. Mungkin besok dia akan menjemputmu!"

"Eomma celalu bilang begitu, buktinya donge hyung tidak datang. Eomma pembohong!" tuding sungmin sambil menangis. Changmin terdiam, lidahnya kelu untuk berbicara tapi jujur ia ingin memaki seorang donghae sekarang. Dia ingin menghajar namja itu agar tak menyakiti sungminnya lagi.

Mrs. Lee memeluk anaknya erat. "Jangan menangis lagi Minnie-ah! Aku tak suka melihat ail mata Minnie" changmin menyentuh bahu sungmin.

"Nee… Donge hyung tak suka liat minnie nangis. Minnie takkan nangis lagi!" sungmin menghapus air matanya. Diraihnya tangan eommanya. "Ayo pulang eomma!"

Changmin hanya tersenyum melihat sungmin yang semakin menghilang dari pandangannya. "Aku yang lebih tak suka melihatmu menangis karena namja itu Minnie"

Sungmin mengikuti langkah eommanya sambil menunduk. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Mrs. Lee saat mereka sampai di tempat parkir. Mrs. Lee mencari kunci mobilnya, di lepasnya pelan genggaman tangan sungmin. "Tunggu sebentar eoh!" pinta mrs. Lee.

Sebuah perasaan hangat menjalari hati sungmin. Namja mungil itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan hangat itu kini sedang menatapnya. Tatapan dari orang yang begitu ia rindukan. Tanpa sengaja sungmin melihat bayangan seorang namja. Senyumnya merekah dengan begitu manis. Bibir mungilnya sontak berteriak "Donge hyung!"

Ia pun berlari mengejar sosok yang sudah berlari dulan meninggalkannya. "Hae hyung! Tunggu Minnie!"

%ika. Zordick%

**School 10.00**

Ting… Tong… Ting… Tong…

Kyuhyun melirik sosok Kibum yang duduk menyerong dari bangkunya di belakang. Ia menyeringgai saat melihat sosok cantik itu sedang tertidur di mejanya. Entah apa yang sedang terlintas di benak seorang cho kyuhyun sekarang. Di langkahkannya kakinya menghampiri kibum yang masih betah berpetualang di alam mimpinya. Para shipper-shipper menatap ke dua namja itu penuh antusias. Ya… mereka sudah sangat terkenal sejak kepindahan kim kibum ke sekolah mereka. Membuat kyuhyun si evil yang acuh harus mau tak mau menunjukkan sisi mempesonanya.

Seringgai kyuhyun semakin lebar saat di tatapnya wajah kibum tanpa dosa dari jarak yang kurang dari 5cm. "YACK! KIM KIBUM SAMPAI KAPAN KAU AKAN TERTIDUR!" teriak kyuhyun sambil memukul kuat bahu kiri kibum.

Kibum tersentak. "ARGH!" erangnya memegangi bahu kirinya. Sakit? Jelas saja! Luka yang beberapa hari yang lalu sudah mulai menutup kembali mendenyut sakit akibat ketidaktahuan dari namja yang merupakan anak dari orang nomor satu di negera ini.

"Waeyo? Sakit?" kyuhyun sedikit kebingungan karena tak menduga reaksi pangeran es itu akan begitu parah. Mata kyuhyun tanpa sengaja menangkap tetesan darah yang mengalir dari seragam kibum. Dengan cepat di singkirkannya meja yang membuat jarak antara dia dan si dingin menyebalkan dalam pikirannya.

Di bukanya secara paksa blazer kibum dan kemeja putih kibum. Dia bisa melihat jelas luka yang mengangga lebar di bahu kiri kibum yang terlihat sedikit menghitam. "Kau gila? Apa ini sakit?" kyuhyun tak memperdulikan lagi para yeoja yang sepertinya sedang menjerit kegirangan melihat adegannya yang membuka baju seragam kibum dengan jarak yang intim. Semua tersangka pengintipan itu tak melihat luka parah di bahu kibum dan tak masalah juga kalau mereka harus salah paham soal ini.

Wajah kibum memucat. "Tak masalah" jawab kibum sekenanya.

"Ayo kita ke rumah sakit!" kyuhyun bergerak dan hendak menggendong kibum di punggungnya.

"Aku tidak akan apa-apa" kibum masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ia harus menolak rumah sakit. Itu sama saja membuatnya harus mengarang jutaan alasan soal lukanya.

BRAKK…. Kyuhyun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya saat melihat sosok choi siwon yang dengan semena-mena membuka pintu kelasnya dengan kasar. "Mau apa kau kemari?" ucap kyuhyun dingin. Kibum meremas kuat seragamnya, guna menetralisir rasa sakit yang semakin tak tertahankan. Hah… kenapa kyuhyun sialan itu harus memukul bekas lukanya.

"Kyu… aku sudah dengar bahwa kau berpacaran dengan kim kibum" pernyataan konyol siwon seolah ingin membuat kyuhyun tertawa. Ia tak ingin beradu argument dengan namja menjijikkan di depannya yang selalu menarik perhatian eomma dan appanya itu. Ia masih mengingat keberadaan kibum yang kritis sekarang. Tentu saja ia sadar keadaannya itu setengahnya adalah salahnya.

"Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu choi siwon—ssi" kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan, di raihnya tangan kibum agar memeluk bahunya. Rasanya mengapa menggendong kibum sangat menyulitkan.

Siwon tiba-tiba meraih pundak kyuhyun. Mencekramnya kasar. "Tentu saja ada urusannya cho kyuhyun. Kau tunanganku, cukup kau mencari masalah dengan gigolo itu dulu dan sekarang dengan dia?" mata siwon melotot marah. Di raupnya rakus bibir merah kyuhyun. Seluruh mata yang menatap mereka terlihat tak percaya.

Kyuhyun masih terus meronta, tapi tenaganya tak sekuat siwon. BRAAK… JDUAKKK… "hah… hah.." kyuhyun berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ia di selamatkan. Di selamatkan oleh penjaganya. Benar.. oleh orang yang memang di tugaskan untuknya. Sosok kibum memang sangat kuat dimatanya sekarang. Namja itu bahkan bisa membuat choi siwon tersungkur di lantai dan menubruk dinding meski ia sedang merasakan sakit luar biasa.

"Kibum—ssi" seolah tak mau diajak kompromi. Kaki kyuhyun melemas seketika. Entah kemana hilangnya sosoknya yang kuat. Kibum melirik kyuhyun, ada rasa sakit di hati kibum saat melihat onyx itu berkaca-kaca hendak mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Jangan sentuh dia lagi, brengsek" ucapan datar dan tenang khas kim kibum memecah keheningan. Semua mata kihyun shipper mengeluarkan permata indah. Mereka terharu, sementara kyubum shipper harus mengakui mereka harus mengganti benner.

Kibum menggendong tubuh kyuhyun di punggungnya. Dia kemudian membawa namja yang kini memeluk lehernya erat itu ke luar dari sekolah diiringi dengan teriakan menggema dari penggemar mereka. "Apa aku terlihat lemah?" bisik kyuhyun di telinga kibum saat mereka baru saja melompati pagar sekolah.

"Kau sangat lemah"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Meremehkan dirinya sendiri. "Itulah alasannya mengapa orang yang begitu kucintai tak bisa melihat lagi"

"Aku akan melindungimu"

"Hmf.. benarkah? Wae?"

"Karena itu tugasku" jawab kibum singkat yang tak ia sangka malah membuahkan kekecewaan di hati seorang cho kyuhyun.

"Turunkan aku disini! Seharusnya aku yang menggendongmu! Kan kau yang terluka!" berontak kyuhyun. Ia tak bisa memungkiri sesuatu yang sepertinya mungkin semakin tumbuh dalam hatinya. Entah apa. Ia pun tak tak tahu.

Kibum berjongkok, menurunkan bayi besar yang seperti merengek di telinganya. Ia berjalan terus ke depan. Kyuhyun mengikuti langkahnya, ia tak akan bisa kembali ke sekolah. Kenapa? Hanya kim kibum yang mampu melompati pagar sekolah sesuka hatinya.

"DONGE HYUNG!" teriakan itu membuat langkah kibum terhenti. Retinanya persis menangkap sosok yeoja kecil, bukan! Namja kecil yang berlari tak tentu arah hingga sebuah truk melintas dan hendak menabrak anak itu.

"Hei! MENYINGKIR DARI SANA!" teriak kyuhyun. Tapi anak itu malah berhenti dan menatapnya. Anak tersebut menangis sesenggukan tanpa punya niat untuk mengubah posisinya.

Kibum berlari menaiki tembok pagar rumah yang tak ia ketahui rumah siapa. Secepat kilat ia berlari. Di tariknya tangan anak itu dan ia pun melompat ke atas truk. Sekali lagi kyuhyun harus menganga melihat tingkah hebat bin ajaib kim kibum. Ia berlari di atas truk kemudian melompat turun tepat di depan kyuhyun.

"DASAR ANAK GILA! KAU MAU MATI?" teriak kyuhyun tepat di depan wajah anak itu.

PLAAK… kibum persis menepuk kasar kepala kyuhyun. Tapi dalam kamus kibum, itu yang ter LEMBUT yang pernah ia lakukan. "Aish.. appo!" ringis kyuhyun.

"Kau akan membuatnya takut!" kibum mengeluarkan deathglare dinginnya.

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya, diperhatikannya kibum yang kini berjongkok. Menyesuaikan tingginya dengan anak tadi. "Dimana ibumu? Beritahu aku!" nada yang penuh intimidasi seolah sedang mengintrogasi penjahat.

PLAAKK…. Kini timpukan yang mendarat di kepala kibum. "Kau yang lebih menakutkan babo!" kyuhyun menggantikan posisi kibum. "Jika hyung boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"

"Lee Sungmin… hyung melihat donge hyung?"

"Donghae? Maksudmu kim donghae?" Tanya kibum memastikan. Dia punya firasat buruk soal pertemuannya dengan anak kecil manis ini. Sungmin mengangguk kecil.

"Kau tahu?" kyuhyun mendongak melihat wajah kibum yang masih datar. Kibum mengangguk. "Aku sangat tahu" jawabnya tanpa ekpresi.

TBC

Bagaimana apa the End kan ajah ya? #plakk

Mohon reviewnya!


	5. Taemin died

**The Black Cat**

**Pairing :**KiWook, KyuWook, HaeMin, YeChull

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#. Dan kami semua milik Tuhan.

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, gak da humornya, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read**

**Summary :**Dimulai dari Agen Elit super Rahasia yang dijuluki Black Cat, hingga sang agen bertemu dengan seorang namja buta yang membuatnya berpikir ulang untuk membunuhnya. Masa lalu yang penuh misteri serta penghianatan sang presiden

**Genre : Crime, Romance**

**Taman GeokNam 10.32**

**Author Pov.**

Seorang namja kecil berseragam TK duduk di sebuah ayunan taman. Di belakangnya berdiri seorang namja tinggi berseragam SMA elit di kota Seoul. Mengayun ayunan tersebut demi mendapatkan sedikit ulasan senyuman dari si namja kecil nan manis yang masih terus menangis. Namja tinggi bersurai coklat kehitaman ikal tampak menikmati penghiburan pada Sungmin—sang namja manis. Namun dia sendiri pun tak tahu bahwa ia sedang menghibur sosok namja dingin berseragam sama dengannya yang tengah menenangkan sakit yang di dera.

"Sungmin—ah" panggil Kyuhyun—si namja tinggi pada Sungmin. Sebuah senyuman manis akhirnya terlihat saat ayunan yang berayun tersebut berhenti. "Hyung lelah, kita istirahat sebentar eoh!" pinta kyuhyun setengah memelas. Entahlah, ia seolah merasa membantu sang bodyguardnya jika membuat namja kecil bergigi kelinci di hadapannya tersenyum. Jika ia bolah jujur ia tak menyukai anak kecil sama sekali.

Sungmin mengangguk lucu. Namja pecinta pink tersebut melompat dari ayunannya, mencoba permainan lain dengan hatinya yang telah riang. Untuk pertama kalinya ia berada di taman yang sesunyi ini. Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh makna saat melihat sungmin yang kembali ceria. Yah… begitulah seharusnya anak kecil. Semakin mereka tertawa, menangis, membuat tingkah lucu layaknya anak kecil semakin mereka mengesalkan di mata seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Mengapa? Karena dia memang tak menyukainya. Namun ia tak membencinya juga.

Taman GeokNam, taman yang memang menyimpan kenangan di hati keduanya. Cho kyuhyun dan kim kibum. Tentu saja dengan latar waktu yang tak bersamaan. Mereka tak pernah saling mengenal atau bertemu sebelumnya. Mungkin karena latar belakang yang berbeda. Kim kibum—keluarga ilmuwan dan cho kyuhyun—keluarga politik. Mereka takkan pernah bertemu bukan? Jika dalam segi pemikiran.

Kibum menutup matanya, nafasnya berlahan mulai bisa tenang. Di rasakannya semilir angin yang menyapu wajahnya lembut di tambah dengan kehangatan mentari yang tak terlalu menyengat. Rasa sakit yang menderanya perlahan menghilang. Dia bukan mahluk Tuhan, dia takkan mati hanya karena sakit yang ia rasa tak seberapa tersebut.

"Bagaimana? Apa lebih baik?" kyuhyun duduk di sampingnya. Kibum menghela nafasnya, menerawang jauh ke depan, pemikirannya terus berkecamuk. Sekarang kepalanya harus bersedia berdenyut sakit menggantikan sakit di bahunya yang baru saja menghilang. apa lagi sekarang kim kibum? Kau terlalu banyak menanggung sakit!

"Ehmm…." Jawaban, jawaban macam apa yang diterima seorang putra president? Hanya ehm? Kyuhyun tak protes. Ia memandang jauh ke depan, mengikuti arah pandang kibum yang sepertinya focus nya jatuh pada sosok lee sungmin.

"Mendadak aku merindukan seorang namja saat melihatnya" celutuk kyuhyun. Kibum tersenyum, senyuman simpul di bibir pucatnya yang cukup membuat kyuhyun mengukir senyumnya juga. Mereka sedang melihat sosok yang sama dan memikirkan namja yang berbeda tapi dengan maksud yang sama. Namja yang berhasil merebut hati mereka. Kim ryeowook dan Taemin—si robot.

BRUUKK….

Kyuhyun dan kibum tersentak. Mereka segera bangkit dan berlari menuju namja kecil yang sejak tadi mereka perhatikan kini terjatuh di tanah. Kyuhyun hendak membantunya berdiri namun kibum menahannya. Tak membiarkan kyuhyun membantu namja kecil itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya kyuhyun memandang kibum tak suka.

"Berdirilah sendiri anak lemah!" suara datar yang terasa menyakitkan terdengar. Sungmin menangis namun kibum masih kukuh memegang lengan kyuhyun agar tak membantu bocah malang di hadapan mereka. "Jika kau menangis kau tak akan dapat merubah segalanya" lanjutnya yang membuat kyuhyun menatap iba pada Sungmin.

Tangisnya berhenti. Ia mencoba berdiri, meski lututnya gemetar karena ada luka di sana. Saat ia sudah dalam posisi tegar berdiri, ia berbalik memberikan senyuman yang lebar pada kibum dan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega, ia menatap punggung kibum yang kini berlutut di hadapan Sungmin, mensejajarkan tubuhnya pada sang bocah kelinci.

"Apa sakit?" Tanya kibum membersihkan lutut sungmin dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi chubbynya. Sungmin mengangguk lucu. Kibum mengelus surai hitam pendek sungmin. "Tidak sakit! Luka itu takkan pernah sakit! Luka itu tidak apa-apanya!" ucap kibum yang membuat sungmin tersenyum setelahnya seolah yakin akan perkataan kibum tentang lukanya yang tak sakit.

"Tidak sakit lagi?" Tanya kyuhyun tak percaya saat melihat sungmin yang kini berlari-lari kecil kembali. Sungmin mengangguk yakin. "Bagaimana caramu melakukannya?" kyuhyun mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan kibum.

"Begitulah cara eommaku menjadikanku namja yang tak cengeng. Dan appaku yang menghilangkan rasa sakitku tanpa obat, kau lupa tentang sebuah kenyataan bahwa otak adalah tumpuan. Jika pikiranmu merasakan sesuatu tidak sakit maka tidak akan sakit" jelas kibum menerawang. Ini kali pertama dia mengucapkan tentang keluarganya selain Taemin dan namja buta yang tak mengenalnya—ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Kibum menepuk kepala kyuhyun kemudian sedikit mengacak rambut coklat kehitaman itu, membuat kyuhyun meringis namun ia tersenyum. "Kau lebih pantas menjadi sahabatku kim kibum dari pada seorang bodyguard"

Kibum memasang wajah dinginnya namun hatinya tak bisa berbohong bahwa ia sangat bahagia. Untuk yang pertama kalinya ia merasakan mempunyai seorang sahabat. Ia menggendong tubuh sungmin kemudian mendudukkannya di pangkuannya di sebuah ayunan. "Nah… sekarang jawab hyung! Donghae hyung itu siapa?"

Raut wajah sungmin berubah lagi. Rona ceria lenyap begitu saja. "Donge hyung itu namjachingu Minnie" kata sungmin nyaris berbisik. Kyuhyun mengeriyitkan alisnya bingung, kenapa anak sekecil itu sudah mempunyai seorang pacar meski ia tak mengenal siapa donghae yang dimaksudkan.

Kibum mengusap rambut hitam Sungmin lagi. "Siapa nama appamu?"

Sungmin meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu. Memasang pose berpikir. Bisa-bisa nya ia lupa nama ayahnya sendiri. "Apa Lee Seung Gi?" Tanya kibum tak sabaran. Sungmin mengangguk yakin. Yaa… itu memang nama appanya. Tapi bagaimana kibum bisa tahu?

"Hyung akan mengantarmu pulang, Sungmin. Kyu, kau mau kuantar pulang?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia tak mau jika eommanya bertanya-tanya soal kebolosannya. Lagipula ada satu hal lagi, Siwon pasti sudah menceritakan segalanya pada orang tuanya. Ia tak ingin di kurung dirumah sebelum bertemu dengan namja chingunya terlebih dahulu. Ia juga tak mungkin meminta kibum mengantarkannya ke rumah kim ryeowook kan? Ia tak mau sahabat yang merangkap menjadi pengawalnya harus menjadi musuhnya karena di perintah idiot dari sang ayah yang kelewat dictator.

"Baiklah, aku duluan" kibum menggendong tubuh Sungmin. Di dekapnya erat sambil merubah penyamaran dirinya menjadi seorang yang berbeda.

%ika. Zordick%

**Sungmin's House 13.10**

Berlahan tapi pasti, cuaca yang begitu cerah semakin meredup. Meninggalkan awan hitam yang mengepul tebal di langit. Namun langit enggan menurunkan hujan. Hanya hari yang menggelap dan dingin yang merayapi. "Saat bersama keluargamu, katakan bahwa hyung bernama Gletita, arraso?" perintah seorang namja berkebangsaan Rusia yang tengah menggendong seorang namja kecil manis bergigi kelinci.

Sungmin—si namja kecil manis bergigi kelinci tersenyum dan mengangguk cepat. Ia bukan anak bodoh yang gampang percaya pada orang lain, tapi sosok yang kuat yang sedang menggendongnya seolah melindunginya. Seolah menjadi donghae yang lain yang akan melakukan segala yang terbaik untuknya. "Anak pintar!" puji Gletita mengacak rambut Sungmin turun dari sebuah taksi di depan kediaman keluarga Lee.

Ting… Tong…

Gletita menekan bel pintu rumah yang tak terlalu besar tersebut. Tak beberapa lama kemudian muncullah seorang namja tampan bersama seorang yeoja yang menyiratkan raut kesedihan dan kecemasan di wajah mereka. "Good afternoon" sapa Gletita memamerkan gigi putihnya yang berderet rapi. Membuah senyuman juga terkembang di wajah pasangan muda tersebut. Bukan karena senyuman gletita yang memang indah melainkan melihat buah hati mereka yang menghilang kini telah kembali.

"Chagiya…." Teriak Mrs. Lee memeluk anak semata wayangnya dalam dekapan eratnya. Sungmin terkikik geli saat sang appa mencubit pipi Sungmin dan menciumi wajah anak yang begitu ia sayangi tersebut.

"Aku menemukannya di jalan dan syukurlah dia tahu jalan pulang" ucap Gletita menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada buah hati keluarga lee.

"Syukurlah…" Mrs. Lee tersenyum menatap lekat mata kelinci anaknya. Tak sia-sia ia mengajarkan anaknya untuk menghapal alamat mereka dengan baik dan benar.

Gletita menatap Mr. Lee. Namja berambut pirang dengan potongan pendek dan berbulu mata panjang serta bermata biru tersebut mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada Mr. lee, membuat namja tampan itu mengucapkan "Ada baiknya anda masuk. Kami akan sangat senang jika dapat menjamu anda sebagai ucapan terima kasih".

Gletita mengangguk setuju, ia pun mengikuti langkah keluarga Lee masuk ke dalam ke diaman yang sangat terlihat nyaman tersebut. Ia mendudukkan dirinya saat di persilahkan di sebuah sofa yang letaknya agak jauh dari pintu rumah. "Mr. Lee Seung Gi. Aku sedang tak bercanda sekarang. Tapi dengarkan aku! Dan aku akan mengucapkannya sekali"

"Maksudmu? Kau siapa?"

"Aku menyelamatkan nyawa anak anda dan kuharap aku akan bisa menyelamatkan nyawa namja mungil itu sekali lagi beserta keluarganya" Gletita mengeluarkan benda berbentuk kotak dari dalam saku bajunya. Di tekannya alat tersebut kemudian dia membuka penyamarannya. Membuat Mr. Lee semakin terkejut.

"Kibum Kim imnida" ucap Gletita yang berubah menjadi Kibum. "Alat pemanipulasi gelombang dan sensor. Aku orang Agen Elit pertahanan Negara singkatnya" kibum mengidiknya bahunya kemudian menutup semua jendela yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Kau mau membunuhku?"

"Baiklah, bagus kau tahu bahwa Negara sedang mengancam hidupmu!" ucap kibum menyeringgai kali ini. Ia dapat melihat Mrs. Lee yang menangis pilu memeluk Sungmin yang terlihat tak tahu apa-apa dalam gendongannya. "Aku takkan membunuhmu! Aku tak punya misi untuk membunuh orang tak berpengaruh sepertimu. Berikan aku chipnya!" perintah kibum yang sekali lagi di patuhi oleh Mr. lee. Dengan gampangnya ia memberikan chip itu pada namja yang tak pernah ia kenal dan bagian dari organisasi yang sedang meneror hidupnya.

Chip tersebut di masukkan kibum dalam alat lain. Membuat suara decak kagum kibum terdengar. "Kau tahu, alat ini telah menjadi jauh lebih sempurna berkat anakmu"

"Maksudmu?" mr. lee menatap tak percaya.

"Prof. Kim muda sudah memperbaruinya. Obat yang bisa mengatur usia. Hah… penemuan gila!" ucap kibum sakratis yang membuat mr. lee menelan ludah kecut. Ia sedang tak berhadapan dengan orang yang buta teknologi dan pengetahuan sains. Ia juga tak menyangka akan mendengar nama prof. Kim muda yang ikut terlibat dalam penemuannya.

"Aku tak pernah bertemu dengan prof. Kim—tunggu!" Mr. Lee menarik nafasnya mencoba tak percaya dengan pemikirannya sendiri. "Kim Donghae… anak itu?"

"Yaa… Anak dari Prof. Kim Yesung dan Kakak dari Black Cat yang mungkin anda sangat tahu sekarang menangancam nyawa anda sebentar lagi. Semakin kau mengembangkan obat itu, semakin dekatlah aku yang akan membunuhmu"

"Kau Black cat?"

"Diamlah!" desis kibum. "Aku tak menyuruhmu berbicara sekarang. Cukup dengarkan aku!"

"Pergilah ke Rusia! Bersembunyi disana dan kembangkan obat mu hingga sempurna. Appaku membutuhkan resep itu juga tanpa di ketahui Negara. Saat obat itu selesai, berikan pada anakmu dan biarkan dia kembali sendiri ke Seoul tanpa kalian. Suruh dia mencariku dan setia padaku."

"Kenapa mesti anakku?" Mrs. Lee mengambil alih pembicaraan. Ia lebih erat memeluk Sungmin. Kibum menatap Mr. Lee tajam. Sungguh ia tak mampu menatap yeoja cantik yang berdiri agak jauh darinya. Begitu mirip dengan eommanya yang memeluknya dulu dari sergapan Negara yang menginginkan hal yang hampir sama dari appanya. Obat yang mampu menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati.

Bulir air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata kibum. Ia bisa melihat sosok eommanya yang sedang bertanya hal yang sama dahulu. "Kenapa mesti Donghae? Aku tak bisa membunuhnya dengan percobaan bodoh itu!" sementara dirinya diam, mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan sang eomma yang berusaha memeluk hyungnya yang sama tak mengertinya seperti dirinya.

"Eomma…." Tangis kibum semakin pecah. Ia menunjukkan sisi lemahnya sekarang. Ia juga hanya seorang anak kecil yang menjadi korban percobaan Negara dan appanyalah titik tumpu yang sangat tersiksa. terpaku melihat namja mengerikan di depannya yang kini menangis. Tangannya melepas sungmin dan terulur memeluk anak rapuh itu. "Kumohon, aku ingin dia menjadi anak yang kuat. Biarkan hyungku menjadi orang normal yang tak mencintai seorang anak kecil. Aku tahu aku egois, namun aku sudah merasakannya bagaimana mencintai seseorang yang tak pantas di cintai"

"Kibum—ssi"

"Saat Sungmin meminum obat itu, dia adalah bagian dariku. Aku akan melindunginya sekuat tenagaku. Aku juga meminum obat yang dibuat appaku, hidup dari kematian itu terasa sulit. Aku sedang mempertaruhkan nyawa eommaku yang di dalam tabung itu sekarang. aku ingin dia membuka mata juga. Tapi aku tak mau melihat air mata dari mata hyungku. Anda pasti mengerti. Anda juga seorang ilmuwan"

Mr. Lee tertegun. Ia tahu, hal ini sulit. Menjadikan anaknya menjadi bahan percobaan bukanlah hal yang mudah ia putuskan. Ia menatap kibum, kenapa ia tak bisa membalas anak yang sedang menolong nyawanya dengan menggantikan nyawa eommanya yang sedang berusaha di hidupkan kembali. Dia juga tahu bahwa Prof. Kim sedang melakukan percobaan gila pada istri dan anaknya sendiri.

Sekarang ia melihat sendiri, sang black cat yang menjadi manusia pertama yang hidup dari kematian yang di ciptakan oleh ayahnya sendiri. Dan dia akan menciptakan black cat selanjutnya yang sama menderitanya dan itu adalah anaknya. Ia bahkan tak menyangka Kim Donghae seorang phedophilia yang mencintai anak semata wayangnya. Bukankah Kibum terlalu banyak berkorban demi keluarga, demi dirinya dan demi Negara?

Meski terbilang rumit dan susah di mengerti. Ia menghianati dirinya sendiri, demi tugas Negara yang tak sesuai naluri kemanusiaannya yang diharuskan untuk dana percobaan eommanya yang mati dengan jantung berdetak. Ia melindungi keluarga Lee untuk menebus kesalahannya. Ia meminta keluarga lee menyempurnakan obat agar membuat hyungnya tak seperti dirinya tapi membiarkan sungmin menjadi seperti dirinya. Tapi sebenarnya untuk kebaikan sungmin, tapi kenapa?

"Aku tak mengerti, mengapa kau mengorbankan sungmin untuk kakakmu dan percobaan obat yang mustahil ini?" Mr. Lee berdecak saat ia menemukan pertanyaan yang memang ingin ia tanyakan.

"Sungmin sama sepertiku. Kami membalas cinta yang tak seharusnya. Biarkan dia menjadi sepertiku dan dia akan tumbuh kuat. Aku menjaminnya dengan nyawaku, dia akan mengubah yang tak seharusnya. Aku melihat diriku di dalam dirinya" jawab kibum kembali menjadi dirinya kemudian ia kembali menjadi Gletita. Ia keluar dengan langkah tenang seolah tak terjadi apapun. Mr. Lee mengangguk pada istrinya. Ia sepertinya akan melakukan permintaan kibum. Mereka harus secepatnya ke Rusia sebelum chip itu sungguh diberikan peringatan yang lebih.

%ika. Zordick%

Kim's House 14.45

Drap…

Drap….

Drap…

Derap langkah kibum terdengar begitu bersemangat. Ia ingin bersyukur akhirnya ia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk sang hyungnim. Selama ini ia sadari, ia dan donghae tak pernah menunjukkan timbal balik sebagai saudara. Hanya donghae yang berusaha melindunginya, membantunya hidup kembali dan menjadi keluarga Kim sebenarnya.

Rasanya ia ingin bertemu dengan Taemin, memeluk namja robot yang ia cintai. Menceritakan apa yang ia lakukan hari ini, membuat Taemin bangga padanya dan ia bisa melihat senyuman indah itu lagi. Bukankah Taemin selalu bahagia jika ia berhasil membuat donghae bahagia. Taemin selalu menasehatinya untuk menjaga perasaan donghae saat mereka bersama. Hyung mana yang akan bahagia saat melihat saengnya bercinta dengan sebuah boneka yang ia buat dengan tangannya sendiri.

Baiklah… itu konteks yang lebih sederhana. Jika di bandingkan antara boneka jahit dengan robot sempurna seperti Taemin mungkin kasusnya akan lebih di ringankan. Siapa yang tak akan jatuh cinta dengan robot cantik sekaligus tampan yang sedang di maksudkan.

"Taem…." Teriak kibum ceria membuka pintu kamarnya.

Deg….

Deg…

Matanya membulat sempurna menatap sosok yang tengah lelap memegangi jantungnya duduk di dekat tempat tidur kibum. "Taeminnie—ah…" suara kibum seolah tercekat. Dia berjongkok, di bingkainya wajah Taemin dengan tangannya. Menghapus jejak air mata yang merembes di pipi Taemin. "Kau sedang terkena virus eoh? Atau bahan bakarmu habis?" kibum masih berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran buruknya tentang apa yang melanda taemin.

'Bagaimana bila aku dimatikan oleh Master bummie?' suara Taemin mendengung di telinganya. Pertanyaan yang selalu ia usahakan tak pernah ia dengar saat bersama Taemin kini bisa ia dengar dengan sangat jelas. Bukan lewat telinga melainkan otaknya yang merekam jelas Taemin yang selalu menanyakan hal yang sama belakangan ini tapi tak pernah ia gubris.

"Taemin… jangan membuatku takut! Bangunlah Chagi! Hari ini aku melakukan hal yang benar! Aku tak membunuh, aku menolong orang lain dan Donghae hyung juga melakukan hal yang membuat eomma, appa bangga" ucap Kibum menepuk pipi lembut Taemin. Tak ada respon yang berarti. Kibum menarik nafasnya berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Sebelum…. "KIM DONGHAE!" teriaknya menggendong tubuh Taemin dan membawanya ke laboratorium ayahnya, dimana donghae pasti akan berada di sana. Mengamati perkembangan eommanya bersama sang appa.

Kangin mendongak, melihat wajah memerah kibum yang sedang menggendong kekasih robotnya dengan gaya bride style. Teriakan terus menggema dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi computer dan bahan-bahan kimia yang tepat sedang ia tempati sekarang bersama Yesung.

"Ada apa lagi dengan kalian eoh?" Yesung melirik Donghae yang sama sekali tak mengindahkan teriakkan adiknya dan memilih focus dengan computer di hadapannya.

BRAAKK…. Hingga kibum menariknya secara paksa dan membenturkan punggungnya ke dinding. "Yack! Apa yang kau lakukan bummie? Hyungmu pasti kesakitan!" teriak Yesung mencoba menenangkan anak bungsunya yang seperti kehilangan akal sehat.

"Kau mematikan Taemin? Iyakan?" suara nafas kibum terdengar memburu. Kangin terlihat sekali merasa merinding melihat kemarahan di mata sang black cat. Donghae seolah tak mau tahu, ia membuang wajahnya sementara Yesung ingin mendapatkan penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi. "JAWAB AKU! KAU MEMATIKAN TAEMIN?" kali ini kibum berteriak sangar. Ia sungguh dalam kemarahan dan kekecewaan.

"Ya.. aku mematikannya" jawab donghae acuh seolah robot itu memang hanya barang rongsokan yang bisa ia buatkan lebih banyak lagi untuk adik semata wayangnya.

"Sudahlah… kibummie… appa akan menghidupkannya kembali!" Yesung berusaha menenangkan kibum. Kibum menjauh dari donghae. Diikutinya langkah appanya yang sedang mendudukkan tubuh robot yang begitu ia cintai.

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttt….. kangin bergidik ngeri mendengar suara yang berasal dari sang robot ketika Yesung mulai sibuk mengutak atik bagian punggung Taemin. Senyuman kembali menghiasi wajah Kibum saat melihat mata Taemin terbuka, menatapnya sambil mengerjab lucu. "Taemin…" kibum mengelus pipi taemin lembut.

Taemin berpaling dari kibum. Dia berdiri, di tundukkannya kepalanya pada donghae yang berdiri agak jauh dari mereka. "Master… ada yang bisa Taemin berikan untuk anda?"

Seolah ada pedang yang kembali menghujam dada kibum. Menusuknya terus menerus, hingga ia merasa ke Sembilan nyawanya telah hilang. Ia menelan ludah kecut. Ia mundur dan air mata sungguh tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Pertama ia kehilangan eommanya dan kedua ia harus kehilangan kekasihnya. "DIA BUKAN TAEMINKU!" teriak kibum seperti orang kerasukan. Sontak Yesung terkejut, dia tak pernah melihat kibum dalam keadaan begini. Sosok tenang itu hilang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tuding kibum menunjuk wajah donghae.

"Kibum!" teriak Yesung masih berusaha menenangkan kibum yang sudah di luar kendali. "Masuk ke kamarmu Kim donghae!" perintahnya yang tak mau di lakukan kibum.

Kibum mengangkat tinjunya. Ingin rasanya ia memukul wajah donghae, membuat namja di hadapannya ini menyesal karena membunuh Taemin. Ya… donghae lah yang membunuh Taeminnya. Tapi ia sadar, jika ia memukul donghae, ia akan menyakiti hyungnya itu. Tangannya hanya untuk membantu eommanya, bukan memukul saudaranya. "Kau gila jika kau mencintai robot itu!" desis donghae.

Berusaha menatap donghae, senyuman di bibir kibum sungguh menghilang. tatapan matanya menjadi penuh aura mematikan. Ia telah merasa sangat sakit hati dan alasannya untuk tetap tersenyum telah hilang. "Kau sama gilanya denganku, mencintai seorang bayi! TCH!" kibum berbalik, meninggalkan donghae yang kini mulai merasa ketakutan rahasianya terbongkar. Rahasia gilanya yang mencintai Sungmin.

%ika. Zordick%

Ryeowook apartement 20.14

Namja manis berbadan mungil tengah menatap langit dari beranda kamarnya. Meski tak satupun yang bisa ia lihat kecuali kegelapan. Ia menutup matanya, merasakan dinginnya air hujan yang membasahi telapak tangannya yang ia biarkan terjulur di guyur air hujan. Ia menyukai sensasinya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia bisa melihat hujan. Melihat buliran indah itu dengan matanya sendiri.

Namjachingu namja buta itu baru saja berlalu dari apartement sederhananya. Ryeowook harus rela menanggung sepi beberapa hari ini karena namjachingunya takkan kembali. Yaa… ia sudah dengar dari mulut Kyuhyun sendiri bahwa dia akan di hukum karena masalah yang di timbulkan sahabat barunya.

Senyuman di wajah wookie—si namja buta semakin merekah saat mengingat kata 'sahabat' yang di sebutkan kyuhyun. Sudah lama sekali kyuhyun tak membuka hatinya untuk seorang sahabat lagi sejak mengenal dirinya. Bukankah wookie sebagai pacar yang baik harus turut senang karena belahan jiwanya itu sudah menemukan sosok yang baik yang bisa di jadikan sahabat?

Suara langkah yang begitu halus terdengar. "Kyu… apa itu kau?" Tanya ryeowook memasuki kamarnya. Apa mungkin namjachingunya itu kembali lagi.

Sebuah tangan kekar melingkar di pinggang ramping ryeowook. Membuat ryeowook tersenyum. Ia tahu itu bukan namjachingunya. Harum vanilla maskulin ini bukan harum tubuh Kyuhyun. Tangan kekar yang begitu nyaman mendekapnya juga bukan bagian dari Kyuhyun dan deru nafas yang terasa menerpa lehernya bukan nafas Kyuhyun. "Snowy…" nama namja itulah yang ia rindukan beberapa saat inilah yang ia sebutkan. Namja yang mampu membuatnya bersemu dan berdetak tak karuan. Namja yang membuatnya merasakan sensasi berbeda pada hatinya dan inderanya yang lain.

Ryeowook dapat merasakan basah di bahunya. Ia terdiam, ini bukan air hujan. Air ini lebih hangat dari air hujan di luar. "Kau menangis snowy?" Tanya ryeowook berbalik dan menghapus air mata kibum dengan ibu jarinya. Kibum menatap lekat mata jernih di hadapannya, mendapatkan kenyamanan dari dalam sana.

Kibum meraih tangan ryeowook, menulis beberapa kata di tangan pemuda itu "Dia telah pergi, dia meninggalkanku"

"Sstt…. Tenanglah! Aku masih ada untukmu" ryeowook kembali menyalurkan rasa nyaman di hati kibum. Rasa bahwa ia tak sendirian. rasa yang berbeda dengan yang di berikan Taemin padanya. Ini seolah lebih tak memaksa.

'Berjanjilah hanya mencintai diriku yang ini. Jika aku menjadi kaleng rongsokan, berjanjilah untuk selalu menatap mataku, jangan cintai tubuhku.' Sekelebat bayangan Taemin kembali merasuki pikiran kibum. Mata… ya.. mata taemin, ia bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan mata robot sempurna itu. Mata yang memang di ambil dari mata manusia.

"Kau ingin melihatkan? Aku bisa membantumu" kibum kembali menulis di tangan ryeowook. Ryeowook mengeriyit bingung tapi ia mengangguk ragu.

"Tentu saja aku mau. Tapi bagaimana caranya, snowy?"

Kibum menatap ke dalam mata ryeowook. Di kecupnya punggung tangan ryeowook yang ia genggam. "Buat aku melupakan dia! Sekarang juga dan aku bisa memberimu cahaya!"

Ryeowook tambah heran dengan apa yang dimaksudkan namja yang ia anggap bisu itu. Apa snowynya sedang melakukan ejaan yang salah dalam menulis huruf hangul yang ia maksudkan. "Maksudmu?" ryeowook bertanya sesuatu yang sebenarnya ia tahu jawabannya. Wajahnya merona merah, namja yang sungguh bisa membuatnya berdebar hanya dengan berada di dekatnya mengajaknya bercinta.

Seulas senyuman kembali tersemat di bibir pucat kibum. Di raihnya kembali tangan ryeowook, hatinya jujur berdecak sakit. Menjerit, meringis ingin kibum menarik semua ajakannya pada namja buta itu. Kibum sedang menyiksa dirinya sendiri, Taemin juga tak sedang melihatnya. Namja itu tak ada di surga atau dimanapun. Ia telah menghilang dan tak ada satupun tempat ia berada untuk memperhatikan dosa yang dibuat orang yang mencintainya itu.

Kim kibum harus bisa secepatnya melupakan Taemin atau ia di hadapkan dengan pilihan membenci Kim Donghae, hyungnya sendiri. Apa ia akan membunuh Mr. Lee dan keluarganya kemudian? TIDAK! Ia tak ingin hatinya berdenyut nyeri lagi kehilangan orang yang ia cintai sekali lagi. Sekarang ini, ia ingin percaya perkataan ayahnya, Yesung bahwa Taemin hanya Sex doll untuknya. Ia tak pernah bercinta dengan manusia sebelumnya kan?

"Biarkan aku yang mencintaimu malam ini, Wookie—ah" kibum kembali menuliskan kata yang ingin ia katakan pada ryeowook.

"Apa aku akan menjadi pelampiasanmu pada namja yang kau cintai itu?" ryeowook mendongak, menunjukkan senyuman pahit di wajahnya. Kibum memeluk namja imut itu, mendekapnya dengan sangat erat. Kemudian menulis di punggungnya. "Aku tidak tahu"

"Aku mau, jika kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku" suara wookie terdengar bergetar, rasa sakit di hatinya membuncah. Ia tak ingin menangis, namja di hadapannya ini bukan namjachingunya hingga ia bisa memelas meminta agar snowy mencintainya dengan paksa. Wookie merasakannya, rasa cinta yang tak pernah ia rasakan lagi selama ini. Rasa itu bukan untuk kyuhyun melainkan untuk namja bisu yang datang di rumahnya saat malam tanpa kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu" kibum kembali menulis kata itu di punggung ryeowook. Membuat namja kecil itu seolah tersengat listrik, merasakan gejolak aneh dari tubuhnya.

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah!" kibum membungkuk, mencium pucuk kepala Ryeowook, kelopak matanya, hidungnya hingga bibir merah menggoda tersebut. Begitu lembut dan halus, menjadikan wookie seolah seperti benda yang sangat rapuh. Melakukannya tanpa nafsu membuncah. Sentuhan itu sungguh berbeda, bukan sentuhan yang menuntut seperti yang dilakukan semua orang yang pernah menyentuhnya. Meski itu yeoja ataupun namja, juga bukan seperti Kyuhyun.

"Snow" suara indah wookie terdengar menggoda saat kibum mencium lehernya. Tidak meninggalkan tanda di sana, hanya mencicipi sesuatu yang kibum tahu bukan miliknya. Tapi kelembutan itu membuat wookie merasa nyaman dan sekaligus penasaran dengan namja yang tengah menyentuhnya. Kibum mengangkat tubuh mungil itu ke atas ranjang bersepray putih bersih dalam ruangan yang sama. "Saranghae" bisiknya namja imut tersebut saat ia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya neked.

Ia tersenyum penuh arti saat merasakan tubuh di atasnya yang juga sama keadaannya seperti dia. Dia sadari dia sungguh mencintainya, mencintai segalanya dari Snow yang tak ia tahu bagaimana wujudnya. Ia jatuh cinta pada setiap sentuhan manis di tubuhnya seolah menghapus jejak kotor masa lalunya. Ia akhirnya merasa di cintai dan dimiliki oleh seseorang. Diperlakukan dengan baik tanpa tuntutan.

%ika. Zordick%

Suara kicau burung terdengar menyambut datangnya pagi yang indah. Mentari turut tersenyum dan memancarkan kehangatan yang menenangkan. Cahaya itu memasuki jendela yang terbuka salah satu kamar apartement di tepian kota Seoul. Membuat sang pemilik yang tengah tertidur lelap di pelukan seorang namja terbangun.

Nafas hangat menyapu wajah Wookie, menandakan bahwa namja yang membuatnya merasakan bahagia untuk yang pertama kalinya di hidupnya masih ada di sampingnya. Terlelap dengan sangat tenangnya sambil memeluknya erat. Wookie tersenyum, tangannya terulur untuk membelai wajah rupawan yang tak pernah ia tahu bagaimana bentuknya. Tapi ia yakin, namja ini namja yang sangat tampan.

"Ingin sekali melihat wajahmu snow" bisik ryeowook yang membuat kibum terbangun. Ia tersenyum menatap namja yang membangunkannya dengan sangat manis tersebut. Di kecupnya kilat bibir ryeowook. Membuat ryeowook mengerjab lucu kemudian merona setelahnya. "Jangan menggodaku akh!" dia memukul pelan dada kibum. Di majukannya bibirnya kesal dan langsung dihadiahi kecupan oleh kibum.

"Snow… aku serius ingin melihat wajahmu" ryeowook membingkai wajah kibum. Kibum tersenyum. Di raihnya tangan wookie. "Aku serius membuatmu bisa melihat lagi. Sekarang bersihkan tubuhmu, kita pergi"

"Eh…" ryeowook terdiam. Kibum bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, sedang mencari pakaian yang entah di mana semalam terlempar. Ia meletakkan pakaian ryeowook ke atas pangkuan namja buta itu. "Aku keluar dulu"

Ryeowook mengangguk, jika ia bisa melihat tentu saja wajahnya juga memerah tak karuan. Kibum sungguh tahu bagaimana cara sopan santun dan meninggalkan namja buta itu memakai pakaiannya sendiri di kamarnya. Hah…. Kibum tersenyum saat menutup pintu kamar ryeowook. Dia sungguh tak sabar melihat namja itu bisa melihat lagi.

TBC


	6. Big baby Sungmin

**The Black Cat**

**Pairing :**KiWook, KyuWook, HaeMin, YeChull

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#. Dan kami semua milik Tuhan.

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, gak da humornya, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read**

**Summary :**Dimulai dari Agen Elit super Rahasia yang dijuluki Black Cat, hingga sang agen bertemu dengan seorang namja buta yang membuatnya berpikir ulang untuk membunuhnya. Masa lalu yang penuh misteri serta penghianatan sang presiden

**Genre : Crime, Romance**

.

.

**Kim's House 07.50**

"Dari mana saja kau?" donghae bersandar di dinding laboratorium yang tengah dimasuki kibum. Kibum tak terlalu terkejut. Ia bisa melihat raut penyesalan diwajah donghae. Dia menatap donghae masih dengan tatapan dinginnya yang sulit di artikan maknanya. "Apa pedulimu?" jawaban yang seolah menjadi pertanyaan yang tepat memukul hati donghae.

Dia terdiam, "Mianhe…" donghae menunduk. Ia sungguh tak mampu melihat ke dalam mata sang adik yang seolah tak mengakui dirinya sebagai hyung lagi.

Kibum tak menggubris permintaan maaf donghae. Dia menghampiri appanya yang tengah sibuk mengoceh tak karuan di depan tabung eommanya. "Kau sudah pulang?" Yesung tersenyum dan mengecup pucuk kepala kibum dengan penuh sayang.

"Bagaimana keadaan eomma?"

"Masih gelap" jawab Yesung singkat kemudian beralih menatap donghae yang tengah memelas padanya. Namja itu sepertinya tak ingin kibum lebih lama mendiamkannya. "Aku akan berusaha mengembalikan Taemin seperti sedia kala bummie. Maafkan hyungnim mu eoh!" pinta Yesung seraya mengeluarkan turtle eyesnya yang sama sekali tak mempan kenyataannya.

"Tidak usah, sex doll ku itu sudah membuatku bosan" kata kibum enteng yang semakin menyudutkan donghae. Kibum pasti sangat marah padanya. Ia sungguh bermaksud baik dengan tak membiarkan adiknya semakin mencintai namja robot ciptaannya. "Bisakah aku meminta dua hal appa?"

"Baiklah, katakan saja! Apa kau mau robot yang baru? Appa bisa membuatkan yang lebih dari Taemin" ohh… Yesung, apa kau gila? Apa anakmu yang dingin itu begitu menggilai sex dimatamu? Kibum hanya tersenyum.

"Anni, pertama berikan aku obat kekebalan tubuh yang kau suntikkan pertama kali padaku dahulu. Aku akan ke rusia untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. Bukan misi, mungkin hanya mencari pengganti Taemin" kibum memutar bola matanya. Melirik Donghae yang menelan ludah kecut. Adiknya sungguh berubah akibat perbuatannya.

"Kedua, bisakah kau mengambil mata Taemin dan menyerahkannya pada namja bernama Kim Ryeowook?" lanjut kibum. Yesung mengangguk mengerti. "Kapan kau akan pergi?"

"Nanti siang"

%ika. Zordick%

**Hospital 08.30**

Mentari pagi terasa memanjakan kulit namja buta itu. Begitu hangat dan nyaman. Siulan merdu burung membuatnya tenang. Ia bahagia karena sebentar lagi ia akan bisa melihat lagi. Ia sangat bahagia karena orang yang ia cintainya kini memeluknya dengan erat. Tapi ada rasa takut juga terselip diantara kebahagiannya.

Takut dengan sebuah kenyataan bahwa ia sedang berselingkuh. Takut dengan operasi yang sebentar lagi akan ia jalani. Dan sebuah ketakutan yang tak ia mengerti. Takut kehilangan namja yang kini mendekapnya erat. "Snow, setelah ini aku akan melihatmu. Ahh~ aku akan sangat bahagia" ujar ryeowook ceria. Menelusuri lekuk wajah tampan kibum dengan jemari lentiknya.

Kibum tersenyum, di acaknya rambut ryeowook lembut. Membuat ryeowook tertawa dengan ulah kibum. Dia memeluk namja itu dengan lebih erat seolah siap untuk kehilangannya. Kibum memang berencana untuk meninggalkan ryeowook. Ia tak punya rencana membunuh ryeowook yang melihat sosoknya.

"Kita akan segera mulai pemeriksaannya" suara Yesung membuat kibum melepaskan pelukannya. "Berbaringlah ryeowook—ssi" perintah Yesung namun senyumannya merekah di wajah tampannya. Tak bisa ia pungkiri betapa bahagianya dia melihat anak bungsunya bersama seorang manusia. Berbagi kasih meski namja ini buta.

Donghae mengekori dari belakang, turut membantu Yesung melakukan transplantasi illegal ini. Yesung menggunakan senter untuk melihat mata kosong ryeowook. "Hmm…" gumamnya. Ia tersenyum kemudian. "Buka mulutmu!" perintahnya.

"Keadaannya tak masalah, matanya siap untuk di operasi. Buka pakaiannya!" donghae meletakkan IPAD nya dan melakukan perintah Yesung. Namun kibum dengan possesif menghentikan gerakan jemari donghae. Dia membuka kemeja pasien yang tengah di pakai ryeowook. Yesung mengecek keadaan jantung ryeowook dengan stetoskop. "Jangan gunakan bius total!" Yesung memberi kesimpulan. "Bawa dia pergi ke ruang operasi"

"Snow…"panggil Ryeowook. Kibum langsung meraih tangan wookie. Merasakan tangan itu gemetar karena takut. Kibum tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Di bukanya tangan ryeowook. Menulis sesuatu di sana. "Tidak akan apa-apa. Jangan takut! Kau harus berjuang demi aku!"

"Nee…" ryeowook mengangguk antusias.

Donghae mendorong tempat tidur ryeowook, sementara yesung menatap anaknya yang seperti menyiratkan kekhawatiran. "Pergilah, bukankah sebentar lagi pesawatnya akan berangkat"

"Arraso appa" kibum melangkahkan kakinya pergi. "Appa, jangan biarkan dia mengetahui kita! Suruh cho kyuhyun menemuinya tanpa ada yang tahu. Aku titip dia padamu!"

"Baiklah…"

%ika. Zordick%

**Moskow 02.00**

Kibum melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menembus dinginnya malam. Kabut tebal tak menghalangi jalannya untuk sampai di tempat yang sudah menjadi targetnya. "Aish! Sialan!" umpatnya saat merasakan getaran di saku celananya. Di keluarkannya iphone dari saku celananya. Beberapa tulisan tampak di atas sana.

'BUNUH MARTIN GALOSTA!' begitulah isi tulisannya kemudian GPS muncul. Kibum mengeluarkan topi dari tas ransel yang dibawanya. Dia akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat.

Dia berlari cepat hingga ia sampai di depan sebuah hotel bintang lima. Kibum menyeringgai, dia harus berterimakasih karena jaraknya dengan tempat keberadaan targetnya tidak terlalu jauh. Dia tak boleh menolak segala tugas yang diberikan Negara saat dia di moskow. Ia tak mau di curigai dengan perbuatan yang tak sesuai dengan perintah Negara. Menyelamatkan lee seung gi dan keluarganya.

Kibum menaiki lift hotel tersebut. Menekan angkat 21 dan ia pun sibuk mengatur pisau kecilnya yang ia sembunyikan di pergelangan mantel yang sedang ia kenakan. Di lantai empat lift berhenti, beberapa orang namja rusia memasuki lift yang sama dengan lift yang kini ada kibum di dalamnya. Kibum melirik GPSnya. Ia tersenyum penuh arti. Dia memakai sarung tangannya.

"Presiden korea saat ini tak bisa di percaya" kibum diam, mendengarkan tema pembicaraan yang cukup menarik minatnya. "Kalian lihat, bahkan ia menghianati anaknya sendiri. Siapa yang tak tahu hal tersebut. Mereka hanya kuat karena keluarga Prof. Kim di pihak Negara!"

"Maksud anda?" orang yang disebelahnya bertanya.

"Black Cat yang terkenal bagian dari keluarga itu. Bisa saja nyawaku sekarang sedang terancam. Hah… aku sudah tahu kebusukannya. Bahkan prof. kim akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Bersama istri yang tak pernah hidup kembali" kibum berusaha menahan amarahnya. Ia terus mendengarkannya.

"Manusia bejat si Cho itu akan merubah korea selatan menjadi seperti korea utara. Bukankah dia gila dengan meminta pemerintahan kita di belakangnya?" kibum merasa tertohok mendengar kata-kata terakhir para target yang sedang dimaksudkan untuk di bunuhnya. Kibum menekan tombol lift, saat pintu lift terbuka untuk lantai 21.

"Kau tak jadi keluar anak muda?" Tanya mereka menatap kibum. TRsssh… kamera pengawas dalam lift itu terbakar. Kibum mendongak menunjukkan seringgaiannya bagaikan iblis pencabut nyawa. "Kekekekeke" kikiknya.

"Kau!" salah seorang dari mereka terlihat begitu ketakutan. Kibum menaikkan lengannya hingga menutup hidung mancungnya. Asap mulai memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Dengan gesit kibum membuka ventilasi di atas kepalanya. Keluar dari lubang tersebut dan menutupnya kembali. Dikeluarkannya pisau yang ia sembunyikan dimantelnya. Di potongnya kabel lift.

"ARGGHHH…" terdengar suara jeritan orang-orang dalam lift saat menyadari mereka sedang jatuh bebas. BRAKKK…. Lift itu menubruk tanah. Tugasnya selesai dengan cepat. Kibum bergantung pada kabel lift yang tadi di pegangnya. Di cungkilnya salah satu pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan lantai dengan posisi masih berpegangan pada kabel lift yang menahan berat tubuhnya.

Saat pintu itu berhasil ia bobol, ia berayun keluar. HUP….dia sukses mendarat. Kemudian… BLAARR… suara ledakan terdengar. Dia berjalan kearah pintu tangga darurat dan mulai menuruninya.

%ika. Zordick%

Hospital, seoul, 10.12

Langkah namja tinggi bersurai coklat ikal berhenti tepat di depan sebuah kamar VIP. Ia menarik nafasnya kuat demi menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Ia membuka pintu tersebut. Menampakkan sosok namja yang wajahnya memantulkan cahaya mentari pagi. Begitu indah…

"Wookie" teriak namja tinggi—kyuhyun riang mendekap erat kekasihnya tersebut. "Bagaimana ceritanya ada donor mata itu chagi?" Tanya kyuhyun antusias.

Mata ryeowook masih terututup perban dan menurut jadwal akan di buka hari ini. Kyuhyun tak bisa mempercayai ini, dia baru saja masuk ke sekolah dan di hubungi oleh orang misterius bahwa ryeowook akan bisa melihat lagi. Dia diberikan alamat rumah sakit ini dan segera menemui ryeowook.

Ponsel kyuhyun bordering. "Buka saja perbannya" seseorang misterius yang sedang menghubungi kyuhyun memberi petunjuk. Senyuman indah mereka di bibir kyuhyun. "Gommawo… aku tak tahu siapa kau, tapi terima kasih"

"Kyu… apa kau melihat seorang namja lain?" Tanya ryeowook mencoba memastikan snow ada di sampingnya atau tidak. Kyuhyun mengeriyit heran. "Tidak ada wookie. Hanya ada aku dan kau. Ayo kita buka!"

Jantung mereka masing-masing saling berpacu. Ini adalah impian mereka sejak dulu. Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati membuka perban mata ryeowook. Saat perban itu terbuka sempurna, kyuhyun tersenyum. "Bukalah matamu chagi" ucapnya. Ryeowook patuh, ada sedikit takut bagaimana kalau snow membohonginya. Tapi ia yakin pada namja bisu tersebut. Bahkan seluruh hatinya sangat percaya. Meski snow tak pernah menjenguknya selama tiga minggu di rumah sakit ini.

Berlahan kelopak mata ryeowook terbuka. Bola mata yang begitu indah terlihat, ryeowook mengerjab beberapa kali, mencoba mengadaptasikan matanya dengan cahaya di sekitarnya. Ia menatap sesosok namja yang kini tersenyum puas. "Aku bisa melihatmu kyu" ucap ryeowook riang memeluk tubuh kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tertawa dan terus bersyukur dalam hatinya.

"Ayo keluar! Kau harus melihat dunia lagi hyung!" kyuhyun tak tahu lagi. Rasanya hidupnya telah sempurna. Siapapun namja yang telah menolong ryeowook, ia bersumpah akan membalasnya. Dengan apapun.

Apakah kau bisa memberikan ryeowook mu padanya kyu? Mungkin tidak…

%ika. Zordick%

Moskow 10.12

"Hyung~" sungmin menarik-narik tangan kibum manja. Kibum tersenyum, entah kenapa ia merasa menjadi orang lain di depan kelinci kecilnya ini. Ia berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan sungmin. "Waeyo? Hyung sakit?" sungmin mengecek suhu tubuh kibum dengan dahinya sendiri.

"Gwechana ming!" kibum menjauhkan tubuh sungmin darinya sebelum dia di cap sebagai perebut kekasih orang dan menjadi seorang phedopilia. Hahahaha… rasanya kibum ingin mentertawakan dirinya sendiri yang begitu manis di dekat namja kecil bergigi kelinci di hadapannya ini.

"Tapi hyung mulung begitu" sungmin memajukan mulutnya kesal. Pipinya menggembung lucu. Membuat kibum terkekeh melihat tingkah imut tersebut. Kibum menggendong tubuh sungmin. "Hya… hyung! Lepaskan! Bagaimana calaku menjadi dewasa jika kau terus mempellakukanku begini?" teriak sungmin cedal sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari gendongan kibum. Mrs. Lee tertawa melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Hmm… hyung lagi sedih ming" ucap kibum dengan ekpresi begitu dingin. Sungmin tersenyum, dia membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher kibum. Memeluk leher namja yang umurnya terpaut jauh darinya. "Cedih kenapa?"

"Namja yang hyung sukai sedang mendapatkan kebahagiaan terbesarnya. Tapi hyung tak bisa mendampinginya" pandangan kibum menerawang jauh meninggalkan sungmin yang cemberut dalam gendongannya.

"Hyung jahat! Belalti ming tak hyung sukai, hyung lebih mikirin namja lain!" tuding sungmin membuat kibum terbelalak kaget. Dia tak percaya bahwa sungmin akan berkata seperti itu. Dia berlari kearah mrs. Lee dan menyerahkan anaknya yang sudah menjadi monster kelinci karena mengamuk.

"Bukannya ming sukanya sama donghae hyung, eoh.." goda kibum membuat sungmin semakin cemberut. Biasanya wajah namja kecil itu akan memerah jika kibum menggodanya dengan nama Donghae.

Sungmin menggeleng kencang. "Ming akan menjaga hyung, sepelti hyung menjaga kami semua. Ming tidak butuh donge lagi. Kalna hyung yang ada untuk ming sekalang"

Hati kibum berdesir. Baru kali ini ia merasa begitu bahagia. Merasa lebih dari hyungnim yang tak pernah bisa ia lewati. Hyungnya yang sangat ia benci sekaligus ia sayangi. "Ming akan melakukan apapun agal hyung bahagia. Ming janji. Ming bahkan tak mau memanggil diri ming Minnie lagi" ujar sungmin polos membuat kibum tersenyum.

"Apa anda yang mengajarinya eomma?" kibum bahkan sudah memanggil mrs. Lee dengan panggilan eomma. Ia merasa menjadi namja dengan kehidupan normal dengan keluarga kecil ini.

Mrs. Lee menggeleng. "Anniyo kibummie, eomma tidak tahu. Eomma rasa sungmin juga bisa merasakan betapa tulusnya kau melindungi kami. Kau berhak mendapatkan kesetiaan darinya" senyum merekah dari bibir yeoja itu. Kibum tertawa, dia memeluk erat tubuh sungmin. "Kalau begitu kau harus menjadi kekasih hyung, bagaimana?"

Sungmin mengangguk antusias. Kibum tersenyum manis, ia tahu, ini langkah yang benar. Menyadarkan donghae dengan tingkah pengecutnya adalah langkah yang benar sekarang. Meskipun ia harus terus mempermainkan hatinya yang sekarang tak bisa mengukir nama lain dengan benar kecuali nama Taemin yang masih susah untuk terhapus.

Dua bulan kemudian, mr. lee berteriak memanggil keluarganya. Kibum yang tengah bermain dengan sungmin terlonjak kaget. Mereka berdua terjatuh ke dalam kolam di taman rumah yang kibum beli di pedalaman moskow. Mrs. Lee langsung tertawa melihat dua namja yang terus berteriak saling menyalahkan di dalam kolam.

"Lihat hyung! Kenapa kau mendolongku ke kolam?" pekik sungmin.

Kibum melotot memperhatikan sungmin. "Yak! Kau yang mendorong hyung!" kibum tak mau kalah hingga mr. lee datang menghampiri mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa kalian berpacaran di dalam kolam?" Tanya mr. Lee polos yang langsung memancing rona di wajah ke duanya. Mereka kemudian menatap tajam kea rah mr. lee. "INI KARENA APPA!" teriak mereka serempak menyiram mr. Lee dengan air kolam.

Mr. Lee memasang wajah cuek. "Jinjja? Bukankah kalian yang ingin berpacaran dalam kolam?" goda mr. Lee yang membuat kibum bangkit dari kolam yang tingginya hanya sebatas perut Sungmin. "Anniyo.. untuk apa aku pacaran sama si mungil itu?" sahut kibum cuek.

"Yak… hyung, bantu aku!" teriak sungmin yang membuat kibum berbalik dan menggendong kelinci kecilnya yang sama basah kuyupnya dengannya.

"Obatnya sudah sempurna. Sebaiknya segera kita coba" kata mr. lee yang membuat wajah bertekuk sungmin akibat di katai mungil oleh kibum menjadi ceria. "Ganti pakaianmu dulu lee sungmin!" dengus mrs. Lee yang kembali membuat wajah sungmin cemberut. Kibum tersenyum melihatnya dan menggendong tubuh sungmin dalam dekapannya. Dia kemudian berlari ke dalam rumah sebelum eomma mereka yang super cerewet itu ikut memarahinya.

Kibum memakai kemeja putih dengan celana hitam selutut. Ditatapinya tubuh mungil sungmin yang masih menggunakan handuk. "Kenapa segera tak pakai baju?" Tanya kibum lembut. Sungmin mencoba berpikir. "Jika aku memakai pakaianku, pasti akan lobek saat tubuhku membesalkan hyung? Dengan begitu pasti kau akan mengambil kesempatan melihat tubuhku" jawab sungmin yang membuat wajah kibum memerah. Jujur saja, dia tak sampai berpikir sejauh itu. Bagaimana mungkin anak kecil ini?

Kibum mendengus, dilemparnya kemeja putihnya yang lain pada sungmin. "Sudah pakai itu saja"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Berbaliklah hyung! Kau mau mengintip ming ya?" kibum menyeringgai di kecupnya pucuk kepala sungmin. "Kalau kau lebih besar, hyung akan langsung membuatmu tak bisa berjalan!" bisik kibum seduktif merusak pikiran setengah polos sungmin.

PLOOKK…. Sebuah gulungan kertas mendarat di kepala kibum. "Sakit!" ringis kibum mendapati sosok Mr. Lee yang sedang menonton tingkah kelakuannya pada anak kecil. "Jangan merusak pikiran anakku kibum! Dasar anak nakal!"

"Aish.. appa, sebentar lagi dia juga akan besar!"

Mr. Lee mengangguk setuju. Dia kemudian memakaikan pakaian sungmin. "Dengar Ming! Kalau ada namja yang mengatakan akan memakanmu, kau bilang saja begini hanya kibummie yang boleh memakanmu. Arraso!" sekarang ayah tak bertanggung jawab ikut meracuni pikiran anak manisnya.

"Kemudian kalau bla… blaa… bla.." sahut kibum

"Bla.. bla…" sepertinya dua namja ini tak sadar dengan cuap-cuap mereka yang sudah mengarah ke rated M.

PLOOK…PLOOOK… gulungan kertas itu kini mendepak kepala kibum dan Mr. Lee secara bergantian. Membuat kibum dan Mr. Lee mengaduh sakit. "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA ANAKKU?" teriaknya sangar yang membuat kibum dan Mr. Lee langsung berlari keluar kamar.

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum duduk di atas sebuah kursi. "Kemarilah ming!" panggil kibum yang di patuhi sungmin. Ia duduk diatas pangkuan kibum. Duduk menyamping samping sambil berusaha agar kemeja putih kibum yang kebesaran tak lepas dari tubuhnya. Kibum merapikan kemeja sungmin. "Dasar! Kau siap ming?" Tanya kibum dan mendapat anggukan dari sungmin.

"Berikan aku obat kekebalan tubuh itu dulu!" perintah kibum yang langsung dikerjakan oleh Mr. Lee. Kibum memberikan sapu tangan dan menyuruh sungmin mengigitnya. "Ini akan sakit ming!" katanya. Sungmin mengerti saat melihat jarum suntik. Ia langsung mengigit sapu tangan yang diberikan kibum. Obat itu langsung bereaksi di tubuh sungmin. Air mata mengalir dari sudut mata sungmin karena menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Kibum menggenggam tangan sungmin, menyalurkan kekuatan. Ia bahkan lebih kecil dari sungmin saat merasakan sakitnya obat itu dulu.

Saat sakit yang dirasakan sungmin makin mereda. Kibum memerintahkan obat yang selanjutnya. "Kau ingin berusia berapa ming?" Tanya Mr. Lee mengecek dosis yang tepat pada anaknya.

"21 tahun appa" kibum menatap sungmin. Dengan tatapan mengapa. "Aku tak ingin di panggil mungil lagi olehmu hyung!" sungmin tersenyum lebar. Kibum mengecup pipi chubby sungmin. Membuat namja mungil di pangkuannya merona. Sungmin kembali menggigit sapu tangannya.

Kibum meraih jarum suntik yang diberikan oleh Mr. Lee. Dia meminta tangan sungmin sebelahnya. Sungmin mengerti. Jarum suntik itu berlahan memasuki vena sungmin. Membuat jantung namja mungil itu berdetak tak karuan. "Apa tidak ada masalah?" Tanya kibum yang tahu persis bagaimana reaksi sungmin.

"Tak masalah, itu reaksinya" mr. Lee mencoba meyakinkan. Kibum mulai menyuntikkan berlahan. Sungmin semakin merasakan sakit menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. "ARGGHH… sakit hyung!" teriak sungmin. Sapu tangan itu lepas begitu saja. "Jangan putus kibummie!" peringat Mr. Lee yang membuat kibum mau tak mau terus menyuntikkan cairan pink tersebut. Sungmin menggigit bahu kiri kibum dengan kuat. Kibum membiarkannya meski darah segar sudah mengalir dari sana. Setidaknya ia bisa berbagi rasa sakit itu dengan sungminnya.

Tubuh sungmin bereaksi. Makin lama semakin membesar. Pertumbuhannya terus bertambah cepat. Dimulai dari rambut hingga seluruh tubuhnya. Kibum melempar suntik saat ia yakin telah menyuntikkan semuanya ke dalam tubuh sungmin. Dipeluknya erat tubuh sungmin. Yang terus meronta di atas tubuhnya. "Sakit hyung…" ringis sungmin di sela teriakannya. Dia kembali mengingit bahu kibum dengan kuat.

Saat sungmin berhenti tumbuh, tangisnya mereda menjadi sesenggukan kecil. "Berikan aku gunting!" bisik kibum. Sekarang kemejanya terlihat tak terlalu kebesaran di tubuh sungmin. Meski harus ia akui, namja ini terlalu imut jika dibandingkan dengan namja lain seusianya. Oke.. pengecualian buat kim ryeowook dan taemin.

Mrs. Lee memberikan gunting yang diminta kibum. Kibum tersenyum, "Kau cantik ming" kibum mengelus pundak sungmin. Kibum menarik rambut panjang hitam sungmin. Memotong rambut itu hingga sepanjang kerah baju kemejanya. "Biarkan aku melihatmu!" sungmin mendongak, matanya bertemu dengan iris hitam kelam kibum.

Namja ini sungguh cantik. Kibum menatap wajah sempurna sungmin saat dia dewasa. "Hyung~" baiklah suaranya juga mampu membuat kibum menelan ludah gugup. Mengingat posisi duduk mereka yang sungguh membuat kibum makin terpojok. Dan ayolah sejak kapan sungmin kecil menjadi begitu semenggoda ini dengan kemeja putihnya. "Bahumu… aku…" sungmin terlihat semakin bersalah melihat ulahnya.

Dibukanya pakaian kibum melihat bekas giginya di sana. Kibum meringis ketika sungmin menyentuh lembut luka itu. "Ming, jangan seperti ini, turunlah!" perintah kibum dengan suara nyaris putus asa. Mr. Lee terkekeh melihat kibum. Mrs. Lee mengeluarkan deathglarenya pada suaminya. "Kita keluar dulu chagiya. Ada orang yang ingin berpacaran" goda mr. Lee yang kini membuat sungmin mengerti apa yang membuat kibum semakin gelisah. Pikirannya juga sudah terlampau tercemar oleh dua namja mesum yang selalu mengajarinya dengan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Kibum mematung, jujur saja dia gugup. Wajah sungmin memerah melihat kibum yang topless yang sedang memangkunya. Lalu dia duduk di pangkuan kibum tanpa bawahan. Oh.. Tuhan, kebodohanmu sungguh keterlaluan lee sungmin! "Ming, lebih baik kau bangkit! Aish!" kibum sungguh bukan dirinya di hadapan namja kecil yang telah menjadi dewasa ini. Baik saat sungmin masih begitu kecil ataupun sudah sebesar ini.

Sepertinya sungmin kecil masih terlalu polos. Ia tak mengerti bagian mengapa ia harus bangkit. "Bummie, apakah aku sudah pantas bersamamu?" sungmin tersenyum manis. Kibum mengangguk dengan keringat dingin yang mengaliri pelipisnya. Taemin saja tak mampu membuatnya begini. Naughty ming! Dia malam mengecup bibir kibum. Kibum menyeringgai, di tariknya kembali bibir Sungmin. Melumatnya dengan lembut. Mungkin naluri dewasanya mulai tumbuh, sungmin melingkarkan tangannya di leher kibum. Menekan kepala kibum agar semakin menjelajahi mulutnya. Dengan kasar sungmin menjambak rambut kibum saat ciuman kibum beralih ke leher jenjang putihnya.

Trrt… Trrtt… dan getar ponsel kibum persis menganggu kegiatan dewasa mereka. "Yeoboseo…" wajah kibum mendingin. Dia memang selalu seperti itu. Sungmin tersenyum, dia ikut menguping pembicaraan kibum di telpon. "Ya.. aku akan segera pulang. Arraso"

"Waeyo bummie?"

"Wah.. kau sudah mulai nakal eoh? Tidak memanggilku hyung lagi?" Tanya kibum melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum. "Kenapa harus? Aku sekarang lebih tua darimu"

Kibum tertawa, "Berjanjilah senyummu itu hanya untukku kibummie" bisik sungmin seduktif memainkan jemarinya di tubuh kibum. "Berjanjilah bahwa segalanya pada dirimu milikku! Tidak peduli, walaupun donghae menginginkannya. Kau milikku" sepertinya kibum mulai serius menjadi tokoh antagonis dalam percintaan hyungnya. Salah mu donghae telah menganggu adik manismu yang sekarang menunjukkan sisi liciknya.

Sungmin menyeringgai, sekali lagi naluri dewasanya membawanya meninggalkan kissmark yang cukup jelas di bahu kibum yang tadi sempat ia gigit tadi. Kibum menggendong tubuh sungmin dan membantunya berdiri. "Pakai bajumu, kita akan ke Seoul segera!"

"Nee…" sahut sungmin ceria kemudian berlari memasuki kamar kibum. Ahh.. kibum hampir lupa namja itu tak mungkin memakai pakaian pink mungilnya lagi. Sungmin kemudian keluar dengan baju kaos lengan panjang yang biasa di kenakan kibum dan celana panjang kibum yang sepertinya kebesaran untuknya. Kibum tertawa, dia mengambil celana yang lebih kecil ukurannya. "Pakai yang ini saja!" sungmin mengangguk dan masuk kembali kedalam kamar mandi. Sementara kibum memakai celana panjangnya.

Sungmin keluar, "Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Bagus!" jawab kibum kemudian sungmin memakaikan kemeja hitam padanya. Bukankah seperti istri yang manis. Sungmin terlalu sering melihat adegan bermesraan appa dan eommanya. Setelah selesai sungmin mengecup bibir kibum singkat. Membuat kibum tersenyum dengan tingkah namja aegyo itu.

"Appa, Eomma kami pergi!" teriak sungmin kemudian menarik kibum masuk ke dalam mobil sport kibum.

%ika. Zordick%

Kim's House 20.40

Kangin memeluk tubuh kibum yang tak ia sangka tumbuh menjadi sedikit lebih besar. Ia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia sangat merindukan sosok mengerikan pemuda tampan di hadapannya ini. Yesung menangis tak jelas saat mendapati anaknya yang begitu ia rindukan. "Aku tak bisa berpisah denganmu lebih lama dari ini" teriak yesung membuat kangin sweetdrop.

"President mungkin akan menghianati kita. Persiapkan dirimu appa" ucap kibum dingin. Donghae yang baru saja selesai memeriksa kondisi eommanya menghampiri kibum. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah selidiki, peristiwa yang membunuhku dan eomma dulu karena iblis yang sama"

Donghae mengeriyit, yesung menelan ludah kecut sementara kangin menatap kibum tajam. "Dia akan membuat system pemerintahan menjadi seperti pemerintahan korea utara"

PRAANGG… yesung terdiam. Donghae yang menggenggam ipadnya jatuh begitu saja di lantai. Sementara kangin menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Semua agent yang membangkang akan dibunuh. Dengan begitu akan banyak pro dan kontra. Perang saudara akan segera terjadi.

"Aku akan mencegah hal itu. Kita harus menyelamatkan eomma terlebih dahulu. Ini obat yang kau butuhkan appa dan data-datanya!" kibum memberikan chip dan sebotol cairan pink pada Yesung. Yesung mengerti, dipanggilnya beberapa robot lain ciptaannya. "Onew.. tolong amankan benda ini" perintahnya yang langsung di kerjakan oleh sang robot.

"Jadi apa saja yang kau kerjakan disana?" Tanya Yesung mengacak rambut kibum penuh sayang.

"Menemukan namja manis dan bercinta dengannya" jawab kibum asal yang malah membuat Yesung, kangin dan donghae menganga heran. Kibum masih kibum yang dulu, ketus dan tak berekspresi namun bagaimana caranya dia menarik perhatian namja dengan tingkah kakunya tersebut.

"Ming!" panggil kibum. Sungmin mengintip takut-takut. "Kemarilah!" ucap kibum yang membuat senyuman indah terkembang di bibirnya. Ia memeluk lengan kibum posesif. Entah kenapa donghae merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di hatinya. Kenapa namja manis ini mengingatkannya dengan seseorang yang menghilang secara tiba-tiba dari hidupnya.

"Ini kangin hyung, ini appaku…" sungmin menunduk formal. "Dan ini hyungku, Kim donghae" kibum menekan nada bicaranyanya. Sungmin tersenyum miris. Sosok yang begitu ia rindukan tak mampu ia peluk. "Lee Sungmin imnida, 21 tahun" ujar sungmin

Dada donghae berdenyut sakit. Ia yang terlalu sensitive atau apa, kenapa ia merasa sosok namja manis ini begitu mirip dengan sungminnya? "Bummie… aku ngantuk" sungmin mengenyahkan pikirannya tentang donghae. Ditatapnya kibum yang masih setia dengan wajah datarnya.

"Onew… antarkan sungmin—ssi ke kamar tamu!" perintah Yesung. Kibum memeluk pinggang Sungmin. "Dia tidur bersamaku appa" kibum melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, hingga donghae tiba-tiba menarik tangan sungmin. Membuatnya langkahnya berhenti.

"Minnie…" seolah ada harapan dimata donghae. Ia terus berharap agar sungmin yang sempurna ini adalah sungminnya yang hilang. Jantung sungmin berdetak tak karuan. Donghae sedang memanggilnya.

"Ming, kau tidak boleh memanggilku Minnie, hyung. Aku biasanya di panggil ming!" ucap sungmin tersenyum manis. Donghae melepas tangannya. Kibum menatap donghae tajam. "Mianhe…" donghae merasa bersalah.

Sungmin memeluk kibum. "Kenapa wajahmu jadi semenyeramkan itu bummie?" sungmin memajukan mulutnya. Kibum tersenyum, di kecupnya singkat bibir sungmin. "Ahh~ baiklah! Ayo kita tidur chagi!" bisik kibum keras sengaja agar donghae mendengarnya.

Bukankah ini yang diinginkan oleh seorang kim donghae? Melihat adiknya bersama dengan seorang manusia. Tapi mengapa hati dan batinnya seolah tersiksa? Apa takdir sedang mempermainkannya. Kenapa namja itu begitu mirip dengan sungminnya? Minnie chaginya? Donghae tersenyum miris. Rasanya ia ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh meninggalkan sungmin dan mematikan Taemin. Ini ulahnya sendiri.

Lalu? Apa yang harus kau lakukan kim donghae? Apa kau harus mengatakan pada kibum bahwa dia begitu mirip dengan sungmin kecilmu, lalu dia akan menyerahkannya begitu saja? Kau lihat dia! Dia terlihat begitu hidup dengan kekasihnya itu sekarang.

"Tapi aku mencintainya" gumam donghae mengambil ipadnya yang masih tergelatak di lantai.

TBC

Mian… Mian… tapi tenang saja, cerita ini takkan berbelit. Bwahahahahaha….

Karena sebentar lagi toh akan tamat! Kekekekekeeke…

Waktunya balas review! Saya kena marahi oleh salah satu reader tuh! #manyun. Mianhe…

Riani-Chan000 : Mwo? Kata-kata kibum yang mana? Twitter ada : kikazordick

Lia ELFKyuwook : Wah… singkat bener! Nih udah dilanjutin

Chu : Yakin nih ika lebih muda? Kekekekeke~ mwo? Jadi di chap lain gak review? Huft! Mencintai ika? ANDWAE! Ka milik kibum!

Zurfa. Isam: Benarkah? Gommawo..

Shanty1102 : Sekarang pairnya mulai ketebak gak? Belum tentu juga lho akhirnya bakal kiwook! #dikejar kiwook shipper

Ecca. Augest : Kyu mencintai ryeowook lebih dari nyawanya sendiri! Kibum menyayangi kyuhyun sebagai sahabat yang tak tergantikan. Tanya ja ma kibum, dia rela gak nyerahin ryeowook. Kekekekekeke

RistaMbum: Sekarang kibum yang jadi antagonistnya! Ayo marahi kibum karena misahin haemin!

Guest: Kiwook momentnya di sini agak di pending

Echa Sk'ElfRyeosomnia: eon ngerasain feel nya? #pikiran mesum

Drabble Wookie: Nih anak! Gak pake Login lagi! Mwo? Dirimu sakit? Huft! Cepat sembuh ya!

OrangeCassie: Donghae memang penuh misteri. Cintanya ma sungmin tak semudah itu. Kekekeke… kalau masalah perselingkuhan ryeowook, biarkan kyuhyun yang menghakiminya! Kyu: jinjja?#smirk

MonkeyBunnyFish: Sungmin jadi black cat? Gak cocok! =,= tapi bisa juga tuh! Hahahahahaha

Park min mi: wah… gak jelas bawa benner kyuwook atau kiwook nih ye… haahahahahaha…

Raihan: Oke… rangkaian kisahnya salah! Kibum Taemin, Kyuhyun tak ada hubungan cinta dengan kibum. Hahahahaha…

Sugih miinah: ne lagi gak login! Gak ada pair kihyun eonni ku sayang! Kihae juga gak ada!#ngamuk. FF eon update kilat nee…

Dew'yellow: mereka udah berjumpa tapi suasananya gak enak. Destiny cuy! Lanjutin!

July: Part akhirnya tetap di skip. Ini rated T. heehhehehe… mianhe eoh..

Rizkyeonhae: ayolah… baca sekali lagi dan baca pelan-pelan. Konfliknya memang belum muncul… jadi jangan khawatir.

Raichou Miura 'Min Ra Yeon: Hehehehehe… TDR dulu masih T kok, ka Cuma belajar dari yang dulu dan tak ada yang protes. Tapi kalau pembaca lain merasa ini lebih cocok ke M karena blood act nya kita naikin aja.

Guest: Tenang aja gak ada pair kihyun! Itu hanya mitos di FF ini!#plaak. Ini juga dibalas karena kamu. Hiks… mianhe yo… ka kemarin agak rada-rada susah balas review. Terima kasih atas kejujurannya.


	7. The Real Kibum

**The Black Cat**

**Pairing :**KiWook, KyuWook, HaeMin, YeChull

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#. Dan kami semua milik Tuhan.

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, gak da humornya, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read**

**Summary :**Dimulai dari Agen Elit super Rahasia yang dijuluki Black Cat, hingga sang agen bertemu dengan seorang namja buta yang membuatnya berpikir ulang untuk membunuhnya. Masa lalu yang penuh misteri serta penghianatan sang presiden

**Genre : Crime, Romance**

Hmf… sebaiknya hati-hati mulai chap ini, karena akan lebih banyak adegan berdarah ditambah dengan diambil dari segi Kibum pov.

%ika. Zordick%

"Bummie…" suara itu lagi. Suara yang selalu membuat tubuhku melemah, suara yang selalu kuharapkan sungguh akan ku dengar setiap hari dulunya kini kuharap menghilang. TCH! Aku kenal kau! Keluarlah!

"Bummie…" sekali lagi. Apa aku perlu berteriak dan menarikmu keluar?

Ku edarkan pandanganku. Cuma kegelapan yang pekat. Tidak… aku bukan buta! Aku tahu sekelilingku gelap. Hanya ruang kosong yang luas. Terasa dingin menusuk kulitku namun takkan membuatku mati. Aku masih berdiri di tempatku. Dalam diam, terus mengawasi jika ada angin lewat dan menangkap orang yang terus memanggil namaku dengan mesra.

"Bummie.. kau jahat!"

"DIAMLAH TAEMIN!" teriakku keras dengan nada membentak. Pertama kalinya. Suara itu kemudian tertawa. Tertawa meremehkanku. "Kau lemah!" suara itu terdengar sakratis. "Selamanya kau takkan bisa menebus apapun untukku bummie" katanya lagi.

Nafasku mulai tercekat. Seluruh tubuhku mati rasa. Panas… aku merasakan panas di sekujur tubuhku. ANDWAEE! Aku terbakar! "Kibum! LARI!" Suara itu… eomma! Eomma!

Aku berteriak dengan lebih keras. "Eomma! Tidak! Aku takkan lari kali ini eomma. Tidak akan!" teriakku entah pada siapa. Aku tersentak. Seorang namja kecil memeluk eommaku. Dia tersenyum. Eomma menangis. Namja kecil itu… dia… AKU yang lemah.

"Eomma tak akan pergi kan?" itu aku. Itu aku. "Eomma takkan menyelamatkan Hae hyung dan meninggalkanku lagi kan?". Dadaku terasa sakit. Tanganku hendak menggapai mereka. Tembus… aku tak bisa menyentuh eomma dan menyelamatkannya. "Tidak bummie, eomma takkan pergi"

"TIDAK EOMMA! KAU HARUS PERGI" suaraku tercekat. Rasanya tenggorokanku amat sakit. "Eomma, takkan pergi dari bummie kan? Eomma takkan memeluk hae hyung lagi dan pergi meninggalkan bummie sendiri lagi kan?" namja kecil itu terus memeluk eomma. Terus mengucapkan kata-kata lirih yang begitu terluka.

"LEPASKAN EOMMA! DIA BISA MENYELAMATKAN DIRINYA. KAU MAU MEMBUNUH EOMMAKU!" aku berteriak pada namja kecil yang jelas adalah diriku sendiri. Aku memalukan? Aku sangat lemah mungkin. Aku iri pada hyungku sendiri yang selalu mendapatkan kasih sayang dari appa dan eomma di banding diriku.

Eomma menatapku sendu. Aku menghembuskan nafasku terakhir di pelukannya. Di tengah kobaran api yang kurasa persis seperti neraka. Dentuman-dentuman bom-bom itu masih terdengar sahut menyahut. Aku menunduk. Menutup telingaku. Bukan karena bom melainkan raung tangisan eomma yang terdengar menyayat. Sangat sakit! Kumohon! Bangunkan aku! Aku tahu ini mimpi. Bangunkan aku!

GREEB…

Aku membuka mataku berlahan. Kulihat kamarku yang bernuansa putih. Aku terbangun… syukurlah… syukurlah… "Gwechanayo bummie" suara lembut nan manis itu. Aku langsung menghambur ke pelukannya. Menunjukkan sisi terlemahku. "Aku di sini. Tidak apa-apa… tidak apa-apa" dia mengusap punggungku.

Tapi… aku masih sadar! Aku mendorongnya menjauh! "Siapa kau?" hentakku kuat.

"Kau sedang bicara apa? Aku Taemin, bummie. Kau masih mengigau?" dia tertawa renyah. Mengusap bulir keringat yang semakin deras mengalir di dahiku. "Taemin?" aku mengeriyit. Memperhatikan wajah cantiknya itu dengan seksama. Dia sungguh memang Taeminku.

"Bagaimana caranya kau kembali?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"KEMBALI DARI HIDUP SETELAH KAU MEMBUNUHKU? MATI KAU BRENGSEK!" teriaknya menyerangku. Matanya melotot lebar menatapku. Seolah mata itu siap keluar dari tempatnya. Itu bukan mata Taemin yang kucintai. Dia mencekik leherku. "9 NYAWA HEH? AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KE SEMBILAN NYAWAMU! KAU YANG LEMAH YANG TAK BISA MELINDUNGIKU. KAU HARUS MATI KIM KIBUM!" teriaknya kesetanan.

Aku merasakannya lagi. Ku raih tangannya, mencoba melepas cekikannya di leherku. Suara orang terkekeh terdengar. "Bunuh dia! Dia pantas mati!" itu kyuhyun. Kenapa kyuhyun bisa ada di kamarku? "Kau sahabatku heh? Kau menodai namjachinguku. Kau pantas mati di tangan orang yang kau cintai Kim kibum!" ucapnya sakratis. Aku berusaha menggapainya. Meminta pertolongan.

"BUNUH DIA TAEMIN!" itu Donghae hyung dan Yesung appa? Kenapa mereka tidak menolongku dan malah menatapku dengan penuh kebencian. "DIALAH YANG MEMBUNUH ISTRIKU" tuding appa menunjukku. "Dia membunuh eommaku dengan keegoisannya!" ujar donghae hyung yang membuat rasa bersalah kembali menyeruak di hatiku. Aku yang membunuh eomma. Aku yang membunuh eomma.

Ku tatap wajah Taemin. Aku merindukanmu. Sungguh… tapi ini bukan kau. Air mata mulai mengalir dari ujung mataku. Entah karena rasa sakit hati, rasa bersalah atau ajal akan sebentar lagi menjemputku.

GREEBB….

"Hyung!" suara itu kembali membuatku terbangun. Suara yang sedikit nyaring. "Kau membuatku takut!" dia terisak. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku pada sekelilingku. Ini kamarku dan aku tengah tidur di sofa kamarku. Dan yang tengah memelukku ini. Dia mendongak, menunjukkan wajah imutnya. Dia… saengku, lee sungmin!

Aku membangkitkan diriku. Berusaha mengatur nafasku yang tersenggal-senggal. Ku kecup kening sungmin. "Aku tak masalah" ucapku. Ada yang berpikir aku mencintainya? Kalian pikir aku gila? Aku bukan pedophilia seperti hyungku. Meski tubuhnya dewasa. Tidak! Aku melihatnya tumbuh, aku yang menyuntikkan cairan menyakitkan itu di tubuhnya. Satupun tak ada hasrat di benakku untuk mencintainya. Kecuali kau tahu.. menyetubuhinya, mungkin ada.

Aku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi kamarku. Mulai membasahi tubuhku dengan air dingin. Panas api itu, kembali terasa di tubuhku. Eomma… aku merindukanmu.

"Ayo kita keluar!" ujarku pada Sungmin. Tidak! Aku sedang memerintahnya. Dia mengangguk setelah selesai memakai pakaiannya secara sempurna. Dia berjalan di sampingku, aku serius akan meninggalkannya di rumah nanti. Hyungku, dia harus berhasil merebut bocah ini dariku. Bocah setia ini harus berhasil menghianatiku dan keluarganya sendiri. Saat itu aku akan memberikannya suka rela. Aku tak ingin Lee Sungmin berbalik menghianatiku demi hal lain selain Kim Donghae.

Aku masuk ke dalam laboratorium appa. Donghae hyung terlihat sedang melakukan kegiatan rutinnya. Mencatat semua hal yang mungkin menjadi kemunduran dan kemajuan hidup eomma. Appa bersama kangin hyung duduk di kursi santai tepat di hadapan tabung yang sedang menjadi selang hidup eommaku. "Bagaimana? Apa bekerja?" tanyaku yang langsung di sambut anggukan dari donghae hyung.

Aku bisa melihat arah matanya. Tepat pada Sungmin. Sungmin menunduk, lebih memilih memperhatikan lantai. "Eomma… bagaimana kabarmu? Kibum baik-baik saja pagi ini" seolah menjadi orang gila. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan utuh keluarga prof. Kim. Bermonolog pada mayat hidup.

"Kau akan ke sekolah? Kembali melindungi Kyuhyun? Lalu bagaimana dengan ayahnya?" Tanya Kangin hyung bertubi-tubi. Aku mengangkat bahuku tanda tak peduli. Siapa yang percaya aku tak peduli? Aku sungguh akan melindungi cho kyuhyun sampai akhir hayatku karena itu tugasku. Kemudian… ada yang bertanya dengan ayahnya? Aku akan membunuhnya jika itu perlu.

Aku meronggoh sakuku. Melihat catatan tugasku yang menumpuk. Terima kasih atas ini semua. Baiklah.. aku harus pergi. "Aku pergi, tolong jaga dia hyung!" tegasku mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas kemudian pergi begitu saja.

%ika. Zordick%

Kebiasaanku belakangan ini, setelah kejadian beberapa saat aku mengenal cho kyuhyun. Berada di rumah kekasihnya dan menatap namja buta itu dari sudut gelap rumahnya. Bukankah aku sungguh menyedihkan? Perasaanku padanya? Entahlah… aku bingung. Aku ingin melindungi namja itu namun dari bagian diriku yang lain aku tahu apa alasannya.

Aku melihat mobil kyuhyun dan sopirnya yang paling setia sedang terparkir di daerah parker apartement. Miris sekali, di pagi yang begitu indah aku sudah melihat dia berciuman dengan sahabat sekaligus orang yang harus kulindungi. Saling berpangutan dan memberikan rasa cinta. Aku masih diam di tempatku. Merasakan sensasi nyata yang nyatanya terasa lebih sakit dan ngilu di dada ini daripada saat melihat Taemin tak bernyawa.

Mungkin karena Taemin memang milikku kemudian pergi selamanya seperti mainan rusak. Tapi ryeowook—namja buta yang bisa melihat kembali itu, bukan robot. Dia benda nyata yang rasanya sungguh sulit untuk di miliki. Perasaan nyaman bersamanya dan rasa sakit hati saat dia bersama orang lain seolah membuat gejolak seolah aku manusia yang di ciptakan Tuhan.

"Pagi Chagiya… apa aku terlihat tampan hari ini?" senyuman merekah di wajah kyuhyun. Membuatku resah, dia memang tampan dan ryeowook yang sekarang mampu melihat itu.

"Sangat tampan! Ahh~ kalau terlalu lama di sini kyu, kau bisa terlambat! Pergi sana!" usirnya yang membuahkan cengiran di wajah kekasihnya dengan jelas. Aku lebih membuat hawa keberadaanku menghilang. Aku bukan hantu, aku hanya lihai bersembunyi karena aku terus melatihnya. Kyuhyun melangkah begitu saja melewati tempat persembunyianku kemudian menghilang dari pintu masuk.

Aku dapat melihatnya. Wajahnya yang selalu tak membuatku bosan. Dia memejamkan mata, membiarkan sinar matahari terbiaskan di wajah indahnya. Aku terpana sejenak melihatnya. Hingga… Sh*t. ada seseorang di sana, dan dia mengincar cho kyuhyun.

"Snow… apa itu kau?" langkahku tercekat saat mendengarnya. Jantungku berdetak cepat. Aku melepas blazer seragam sekolahku. Aku berlari cepat melewatinya hingga ia tak bisa melihat wajahku. Aku melompat dari jendela beranda kamarnya. "SNOW!" pekiknya memanggil nama yang ia kenal untuk menyebutku.

Aku melompat dari beranda ke beranda yang aku yakin bisa ku jadikan pijakan. Seketika itu juga aku sampai di belakang kyuhyun. "Menunduk dan diamlah!" perintahku dan dia mengangguk. Aku melepas kemeja seragamku. Membuat tubuhku topless. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" dia melotot melihatku. "Diamlah!" bisikku cepat. Ku raih sebuah pisau di dalam tas sekolahku. Bingung kenapa aku bisa menyembunyikan pisau yang begitu besar dan berjalan-jalan dengan santai seolah tak pernah membawa apapun.

Pisau lebih susah terdeteksi alat pelacak di banding sebuah granat saku. Kau tahu?

"Bersembunyi dimanapun yang kau rasa terlindung dari cahaya matahari dan orang tak bisa melihatmu dari gedung itu. Mengerti" jelasku singkat kemudian dengan cekatan aku berlari dan memanjat gedung tempat aku melihat orang brengsek itu. Hup… hup… aku melompat dari pijakan satu ke pijakan lainnya. Persis seperti kucing yang bisa kalian lihat setiap saat di lingkungan rumah kalian.

Di puncak gedung, orang itu menatapku. Aku menyeringgai memastikan dia tahu siapa aku. Dia kembali pada kyuhyun, namja itu jelas keluar dari kekerannya. "Siapa yang menugaskanmu?" aku berjalan dengan tenang ke arahnya. Bidikannya telah berganti kini padaku. "Aku punya tiga detik agar kau memberikanku jawaban"

"Kau sedang tak memberiku pilihan black cat. Aku melihat sosokmu itu artinya itu mati"

"Dan itu cukup memberi tahuku siapa kau. Agen 208, snipper YYG. Khusus di bawah president" percuma saja aku menjadi agen termuda dengan posisi tertinggi di bagian lapangan khusus jika aku tak mengenali setiap seluk beluk Negara ini. DOOOR… aku merunduk dan langsung menerjang kakinya. PLAANGG… dia terjatuh. Ku tikamkan pisau di tanganku tepat di lehernya dan CRASHH… darah segar berhamburan dan kepalanya menggelinding bagai bola.

Ahh~ aku kehilangan rasa takutku sejak dulu. Aku sudah merasakan rasa sakit menjelang ajal dan kurasa aku tak terlalu takut lagi dengan rasanya. Aku memakai sarung tangan karet yang ada di dalam saku celana ku. Mencari benda yang sama dengan benda yang di berikan padaku untuk melihat arsip tugasku. BINGO! Aku mendapatkannya. 'Membunuh Cho Kyuhyun, si penghianat negara'

Manis sekali dirimu Mr. Cho. Kau bahkan rela menjadikan anakmu korban ideology cerdasmu.

TCH!

%ika. Zordick%

Peperangan dimulai, hal tergila yang pernah ku temui. Mereka di sini. Mereka menjadi satu di tengah para siswa-siswi. "Kyu, tetaplah di sampingku" peringatku pada kyuhyun setelah memakaikan baju anti peluru padanya di dalam mobil. Mataku menatap satu persatu siswa yang berlalu lalang. Tempat ini terasa seperti medan perang. Aku pernah melewatinya, hanya saja dulu aku tak pernah merasa membunuh saudara seperti yang mungkin akan kulakukan selanjutnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa kibummie?" kyuhyun menatapku heran. "Choi Siwon, jauhi dia sebisamu jika dia mendekatimu saat aku tak ada! Arraso!"

"Wae?" kyuhyun menahan pergelangan tanganku saat aku hendak membuka pintu dan keluar. "Ayahmu, dia menghianati Negara, menghinati kita semua dan menghianatimu" jelasku yang sepertinya ia mengerti. Dia tersenyum penuh arti, dia menatapku. "Kau seharusnya ada di pihak appa" ujarnya.

"Tidak! Aku tak tahu ada apa dirimu di belakang ini semua, aku akan melindungimu"

"Aku fraksi pemberontak gerakan appa!" dia cukup membuatku terkejut. Peneror president belakangan ini? Dan dia termasuk salah satunya? "Aku pimpinannya, setelah pemimpin terdahulu kau bunuh" GOTCHA! Aku melakukan kesalahan kembali. Wajah kyuhyun mendingin, dia meraih ponselnya. "Hyung! Lindungi kim ryeowook, mereka akan mengancamku dengan dia" dia kemudian mematikan ponselnya. "Aku takkan terlacak jika begini kan?"

Aku tertawa meremehkannya. Kuraih ponselnya, menggenggamnya kuat dan PRANGG… hancur berkeping-keping. "Di sini, di simpan alat pelacak! Kau masih terlalu muda untuk melebihiku cho kyuhyun. Satu lagi, suruh bawahanmu bernama kim youngwon melindungi keluargaku"

"Kau tahu bahwa kangin hyung…." Suaranya terdengar tercekat.

"Bukan aku saja, tetapi juga kim donghae, hyungku! Gerakannya terlalu bagus untuk agen tahun pertama. Baiklah, karena appaku menyukai dia sebagai teman ngobrol, jadi kubiarkan. Ku yakin hyungku pasti sudah mengirim alamat markas kalian pada pusat. Tarik pasukanmu dan masukkan ke rumahku!"

Dia mengangguk mengerti, dia meraih sebuah benda. Yuppi… aku tahu benda itu, pantas saja mereka susah terdeteksi. "Ubah ke frekuensi 11, dan masukkan ke 7798k01zi" ujarku mulai menyelipkan benda-benda yang kurasa berguna untuk perlindungan diri. "Keluarga KIM?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Tak ada yang lebih pintar dari ayahku untuk saat ini" aku menyeringgai. Setidaknya itulah kenyataannya. Orang gila mana yang mampu menghidupkan seseorang yang telah mati dan melanggar kodrat tuhan selain dia? Seorang ayah yang ku yakin membenci para politikus.

"Hmm…" suara gumaman terdengar. Itu suara donghae hyung. "Ini aku! Black cat, sungmin… kau disana?" ujrku memulai percakapan pada mereka. "Sungmin di sini, bummie" dasar! Dia masih bisa seceria ini. "Pergi ke apartement DanSang, minta alamat lengkapnya pada Kangin hyung. Bawa namja bernama kim ryeowook ke kamarku! Bunuh saja siapa yang menghalangi jalanmu! Lakukan sekarang!"

"Arraso!" kuyakin dia segera bergerak. Aku menyerahkannya pada kyuhyun. "Kangin hyung, kau di sana? Lindungi keluarga Kim! Black cat resmi bergabung bersama kita. Satu hal lagi, katakan pada kim donghae agar menghubungi markas. Pindahkan markas ke rumah kediaman Kim!"

"Baiklah, kurasa kau punya waktu sedikit kangin hyung. Aku akan menghubungkanmu dengan markasmu. Yaa… Kim kibum! Eomma sudah bereaksi, sebaiknya cepat kau pulang!"  donghae hyung berteriak dari sana. Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirku, eomma menunjukkan kemajuan yang pesat? Berarti sebentar lagi? Aku percaya. Sangat percaya, eomma akan kembali!

Aku mengangguk pasti pada kyuhyun. Memberi isyarat kami siap untuk memulai. Berpura-pura tak mengetahui apapun adalah pilihan terbaik. Aku memimpin jalan, membiarkan kyuhyun berusaha menyamakan langkahnya denganku. Sekali lagi bukankah ini sungguh pengecut, betapa banyak orang tua berpakaian seragam SMA di sekolah ini?

"Jadi apa rencanamu?"

"Duduklah dengan tenang agar aku bisa membawa Choi siwon" ujarku tenang dan memasuki kelas kami. Masih seperti sebelumnya, banyak yeoja yang memperhatikan kami dan beberapa tambahan lalat. "Apakah menurutmu aku tak perlu ikut?" tanyanya menatapku. Mata sayu dan kulit yang pucat cukup membuktikan bahwa dia namja yang tak kuat. Cho kyuhyun wajib untuk di lindungi.

"Dia akan datang dengan sendirinya" ujarku tenang, saat kurasakan sebuah firasat bahwa Choi Siwon sungguh datang.

"KYAA… Itu ketua osis kan? Apa dia akan memisahkan KiHyun lagi?" teriak para yeoja aneh ini. Apa tadi? KiHyun? Siapa itu?

Aku duduk di samping kyuhyun kali ini. Kubuang begitu saja tas seseorang yang menghuni bangku di sebelahnya. Ku edarkan pandanganku, mereka sungguh ada di sini. Kami tak bisa berlama-lama untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu. "Pergi dari sini!" dia menatap kyuhyun tajam. Memberikan sugesti agar namja tinggi ini mengikutinya. Dia bak orang kebingungan yang sama sekali tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Apa urusanmu Choi Siwon—ssi" tatapan dingin dan tajam yang kusukai dari kyuhyun terlihat. "Sebaiknya kau tidak menyia-nyiakan otak pintarmu untuk keinginan kolot orang tua kita"

Tubuh siwon menegang, berarti dia tahu hampir setengah rencana para orang tua itu. "Aku tak ingin kita mati sebagai musuh mereka kyu" bibirnya terdengar bergetar. Aku menyeringgai, ternyata itu alasan dia bertahan takut akan sebuah kematian.

"Aku tidak ingin mati sebagai penghianat bangsa choi"

"Kau akan mati jika terus beranggapan seperti itu! Ayo pergi!" dia menarik kasar tangan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menepisnya. "Aku tahu siapa yang ada di sini. Berapa orang yang ingin membunuhku. Apa motif di balik pembunuhanku. Aku tak ingin berkorban bersamamu sebagai alat para orang tua itu mencapai ambisinya!" aku terdiam. Jika aku di pihak kyuhyun, aku akan mengikuti ayahku mungkin. Meski dia harus membunuhku dan kembali menghidukanku dan membuhuhku lagi kemudian.

"MEREKA TAKKAN SEPERTI ITU!" teriak Siwon kalap. Wajahnya memerah menahan kemarahan. Aku tersenyum, segitu baikkah ayahnya di matanya?

"Mereka akan dan mereka sudah menyiapkan orang-orang yang akan melakukan itu pada kita" jelas kyuhyun lagi tanpa emosi. Siwon menarik tangannya kasar, tidak terima dengan pernyataan kyuhyun yang ia tahu sudah sangat mencapai kenyataan.

GREEBB..

Aku menahan tangan Siwon. Menatapnya dengan rasa penuh pengintimidasian. Dia harus menyerah dan ikut dengan kami. "Wah… apa mereka akan bertengkar untuk mendapatkan kyuhyun?" suara teriakan menggema. Jujur saja, aku tak pernah mengerti apa yang mereka teriakan.

BUAGGHHH…. Sebuah tinju yang cukup pelan ku arahkan pada rahangnya. Cukup membuatnya terkapar di lantai kelas dangan luka lebam. Aku berjongkok, mensejajarkan tinggi wajahku dan wajahnya. "Hentikan omong kosongmu dan ikut kami!" ucapku santai kemudian menyeretnya.

"Yak! Kim Kibum apa yang kau lakukan?" jerit kyuhyun yang seolah aku akan sungguh membunuh namja tinggi ini. Suasana kembali ricuh. "KYAAA…. KIBUM KEREN!" apaan itu? Aku menatap salah seorang yang memang ku tahu sebagai orang yang di gunakan untuk mengawasi kami. "Aku akan membunuh choi siwon atau siapapun yang mengganggu kyuhyun" ujarku dingin padanya.

"HUWAAA… KYUHYUN BERUNTUNG SEKALI" teriak mereka lagi. Sejak kapan sekolah ini menjadi hutan yang dipenuhi mahluk-mahluk histeris?

Ku masukkan tubuh siwon dengan kasar ke dalam mobil. "Masuklah kyu!" ujarku dan kyuhyun mengikutinya. Aku masuk ke bangku kemudi. Ayolah… aku juga tidak tahu mobil siapa yang kami gunakan. Kupotong kabel kuncinya dan mulai berusaha menggesekkan dua kabel pemicu power. Drrt… drrrt… Brrr… oke…berhasil. Entah sejak kapan black cat beralih posisi menjadi pencuri mobil.

Aku menginjak pedal gasnya dan segera berlalu dari sekolah ini.

%ika. Zordick%

"Huwaaa… banyak sekali musuhnya!" sungmin membentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar mencoba menceritakan padaku tentang banyaknya musuh yang tadi ia hadapi. "Karena ming tak yakin bisa menghadapinya, ming bawa kabur dengan cara sembunyi-sembunyi saja" aku terkekeh mendengar kejujurannya. Ku acak rambutnya singkat.

"Itu sudah cukup" ujarku menatap ryeowook yang kini duduk di tepi tempat tidurku bersama Sungmin. Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamarku. Dia langsung memeluk ryeowook. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau terluka chagi?" tanyanya memperhatikan kondisi ryeowook. Ryeowook menggeleng. "Gwechanayo kyunnie"

"Wah… kalian pasangan serasi ya!" teriak sungmin girang. Entah kenapa membuat hatiku sakit mendengarnya. "Kyuhyun hyung memang pintar mencari namja" pekiknya yang membuat kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" jelas saja kyuhyun tak kenal. Kau sudah sangat berubah ming! "Aku lee sungmin, hyung. Lee sungmin!" jelas sungmin sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Anak kecil itu?" mata kyuhyun berbinar takjub, di perhatikannya seluk beluk tubuh sungmin yang bahkan lebih tinggi sedikit dari ryeowooknya. Dia kemudian mencubit pipi sungmin. "Wah… pertumbuhanmu sangat cepat!" pekiknya tak percaya.

"Wookie… bagaimana caranya kau bisa membuat kyuhyun mencintaimu?" Tanya sungmin ceria menatap ryeowook. Ryeowook tersenyum, dan sekali lagi mata kami bertemu. Aku merindukannya dan kurasa dia takkan mengenaliku. "Aku juga tidak tahu, lebih baik kau Tanya pada kyuhyun" ujarnya lembut.

"Hyung bagaimana caranya? Aku mau menerapkannya pada kibummie! Dia suka sekali mencuekiku" aku menatap sungmin tajam. "Berhenti bermain-main! Ayo keluar!" sungmin terdiam. Aku tak suka dia berusaha. Karena semakin dia berusaha, semakin aku sadar bahwa dia hanyalah anak kecil yang manja.

Aku berjalan di depan, aku bisa merasakannya tatapan ryeowook masih tertuju padaku. Aku membawa mereka ke ruang laboratorium. Appa tersenyum saat kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya formal. "Senang bertemu anda dan berada di pihak yang sama dengan anda Prof. Kim"

Aku melirik donghae hyung. Dia masih sibuk mengolesi salab pada luka lebam siwon yang tadi kubuat. "Yak! Kenapa ada laki-laki secengeng kau? Jangan menangis!" donghae hyung mendepak kepala siwon. Aku lucu juga melihatnya yang memang hyung yang baik. Yang selalu membuat adik-adiknya menjadi kuat dan tak manja sepertinya.

Aku mendorong tubuh Sungmin. "Bilang padanya jangan terlalu keras pada Siwon!" bisikku yang langsung di tatap heran oleh sungmin. "Aku tidak bisa!" tolak sungmin tegas. Aku melingkarkan tanganku di pinggang sungmin. Ku kecup pipinya agak lama. "Apa kau merasakan debaran yang sama saat donghae hyung yang melakukannya?" tanyaku.

Dia menggeleng. Anak yang jujur. "Kalau begitu kau tak mencintaiku. Pergilah! Aku takkan masalah walau kau bersamanya" aku tersenyum. Senyuman yang hanya bisa ku tunjukkan pada dongsaeng kecilku. Dia mengangguk dan melakukan perintahku.

Tak lama kemudian masuk beberapa orang yang tak ku kenal ke dalam laboratorium ini. "Mereka anggotaku" ujar Kyuhyun. Tubuhku menegang sejenak, seseorang yang ingin ku kenal dari dulu pasti ada di antara mereka. Tapi siapa? Apa dia namja cantik ini? Atau namja pirang ini atau si namja china? Atau si…

"Perkenalkan diri kalian!" perintah kyuhyun kemudian.

"Park LeeTeuk imnida. Snipper" kata namja cantik ini. Aku memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Bukan dia.

"Tan Hangeng, agen lapangan" namja china tinggi itu kemudian.

"Shindong hee, programming" namja yang agak gemuk

"Henry lau, spy" si namja pendek berwajah mochi

"Zhoumy, agen lapangan" si namja tinggi berambut merah

"Lee Hyuk Jae, pembunuh rahasia, ghost boy" aku menemukannya. Namja pirang ini ternyata.

Dia menatap mataku dingin sama seperti caraku memperlakukannya. Dia menyeringgai senang dan membuatku melakukanhal yang sama. "Kim Kibum, pembunuh rahasia, black cat" kataku yang langsung menimbulkan decak kagum.

"MATI!" katanya menerjang tubuhku.

"YAK! HYUKKIE HYUNG APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" pekik kyuhyun berusaha menarik si ghost boy. Dia mencekikku kuat. Ku cengkram erat tangannya. KREEK… dia melepaskan tangannya, dia hebat dia bisa menggerakkan tangannya meski dengan kondisi retak mungkin. Di raihnya pisau yang ia letakkan tersembunyi di pahanya.

Aku meraih pisauku. Di dorongnya aku ke dinding. BRAAAKKK… kurasakan darah hangat menetes dari punggungku yang di koyaknya. Wajahku di tahannya di dinding. Sialan…. Ku injak kakinya dengan kuat. Kuputar tubuhku dengan cepat dan lututku tepat mengenai kelapanya. Kuhunuskan pisauku tepat di bahunya. Menggesernya kebawah agar membelah tangannya.

"HENTIKAN!" sungmin menggenggam pisau kami. Membiarkan tangannya terluka agar pisau tersebut tak jauh menyayat lebih banyak. Dia mendelik tajam. "Mengerikan… hosh…hosh…" nafas sungmin terdengar tercekat.

"Siapa kau?" suara dingin hyukjae terdengar. Ia menatap sungmin datar dan memutuskan melepaskan genggamannya dari pisau yang ada di tubuhku. Aku melakukan hal yang sama. "Hanya seorang anak kecil" jawabku enteng.

"Hyungmu phedopilia?" hyukjae tertawa meremehkan. Dia menatapku sangar kemudian. "Hentikan ini lee hyuk jae? Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" kyuhyun menarik tubuhnya.

Aku melihat tanda-tanda kelemahan darinya. "Kau uke?" ejekku yang kembali membuatnya berang. "BEDEBAH!" dia merunduk, menggapai kakiku. Aku melompat menghindari jangkauannya.

"HENTIKAN KALIAN BERDUA ATAU DUA NAMJA INI KU BUNUH!" tubuhku melemas seketika. Aku diam, begitu pun dia. Namja cantik bernama leeteuk itu menggenggam dua pistol di ke dua tangannya. Satu terarah pada kyuhyun dan satu lagi pada ryeowook.

Sungmin menarikku menjauh sementara dia di bantu oleh kangin hyung. Kami berdua menatap namja cantik yang memiliki senyuman seindah malaikat itu. "Bagus, nah sekarang obati luka kalian!" ujarnya lembut menyimpan kembali senjatanya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya di depan tabung eomma. "Heechul, lama tak bertemu"

Dia mengenal eomma? Appa menatapnya tajam. Siapa dia sebenarnya. "Sebaiknya kau bangun karena perang akan segera di mulai cantik…"

DEG…

DEG…

DEG…

"Tubuh eomma bereaksi!" donghae hyung berteriak. Appa segera menghadap komputernya. Rasa sakit di tubuhku seolah menghilang. Apakah eomma akan bangun?

TBC

Ahh! Harap review neh….

Huft…. Sekarang sudah jelaskan pair-pairnya? Kekekeke….

Ka ga bisa balas review karena waktu mendesak, mianhe yaw… tapi janji chap depan pasti dib alas deh..

Review yang banyak eoh….


	8. Wake up! heechul

**The Black Cat**

**Pairing :**KiWook, KyuWook, HaeMin, YeChull

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#. Dan kami semua milik Tuhan.

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, gak da humornya, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read**

**Summary :**Dimulai dari Agen Elit super Rahasia yang dijuluki Black Cat, hingga sang agen bertemu dengan seorang namja buta yang membuatnya berpikir ulang untuk membunuhnya. Masa lalu yang penuh misteri serta penghianatan sang presiden

**Genre : Crime, Romance**

%ika. Zordick%

"HENTIKAN KALIAN BERDUA ATAU DUA NAMJA INI KU BUNUH!" tubuhku melemas seketika. Aku diam, begitu pun dia. Namja cantik bernama leeteuk itu menggenggam dua pistol di ke dua tangannya. Satu terarah pada kyuhyun dan satu lagi pada ryeowook.

Sungmin menarikku menjauh sementara dia di bantu oleh kangin hyung. Kami berdua menatap namja cantik yang memiliki senyuman seindah malaikat itu. "Bagus, nah sekarang obati luka kalian!" ujarnya lembut menyimpan kembali senjatanya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya di depan tabung eomma. "Heechul, lama tak bertemu"

Dia mengenal eomma? Appa menatapnya tajam. Siapa dia sebenarnya. "Sebaiknya kau bangun karena perang akan segera di mulai cantik…"

DEG…

DEG…

DEG…

"Tubuh eomma bereaksi!" donghae hyung berteriak. Appa segera menghadap komputernya. Rasa sakit di tubuhku seolah menghilang. Apakah eomma akan bangun?

%ika. Zordick%

Ku edarkan pandanganku ke arah tabung eomma. Tak bisa kupungkiri kemajuan yang begitu pesat pada dirinya. Jika eomma mendapatkan rangsangan lagi, kemungkinannya membuka mata akan lebih besar. Kapan itu terjadi? Kapan aku bisa bersujud di kaki eomma dan meminta maaf atas ribuan kesalahan yang telah kubuat?

"Aku sungguh tak menyangka kau sungguhan lee hyukjae hyung yang asli?" teriak Sungmin girang menatapi wajah si ghost boy itu dengan tingkah konyolnya. Aku juga tak menduga bahwa orang yang selalu di idolakan oleh hyungku adalah orang yang menjadi rivalku dalam agen. Meski sebenarnya kami agak sulit bertemu. Dia tak bisa menghalangiku membunuh pimpinanku dulu dan aku yakin jika takdir memutuskan kami bertemu saat itu aku akan kehilangan sebuah kakiku.

Ayolah~ aku tak yakin dia bisa membunuhku namun aku juga tak yakin bisa menang darinya. Intinya dia menang dan aku yang hidup. "Ming! Obati dulu tanganmu itu chagi" aku terkesiap, kudapati sosok donghae hyung yang meraih tangan Sungmin yang tengah terluka. Mengobatinya dengan benar dan wajah sungmin yang memerah karenanya. Ada cinta diantara mata mereka, dan aku dengan bodohnya ingin menghancurkan itu karena dendamku pada seorang Taemin?

Namja berwajah mochi—Henry, aku ingat namanya duduk di samping Hyuk jae, mencoba mengobati luka di bahunya. Jika sungmin tak menghentikanku aku yakin tangannya sudah akan berpisah dari bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Kyuhyun menatapku, apa dia menyadarinya? Kelemahanku seorang kim Ryeowook? Kuharap tidak.

"Sini biar ku obati, buka pakaianmu!" ucapnya dengan senyuman yang nyaris menghilang dari wajah manisnya.

Aku melakukannya, bukankah dia sahabatku? Dan aku adalah sahabat yang buruk meski aku merasa aku akan memberikan namja imut yang sedang meringis ketakutan melihat darah itu padanya. Tak bisa kupungkiri, perasaanku pada sosok itu mengubah ego ku, menjadikanku begitu lemah dan melakukan segalanya demi dirinya. Apakah aku berubah menjadi sangat babo sekarang? Begitu mudahkah aku berpaling dari seorang Taemin?

Ahh~ kim kibum kau memang babo! Kau mengenal namja itu lama sebelum Taemin meninggal dan kau sudah merasakan perasaan terlarang dengannya dari dulu. "Apakah itu sangat sakit?" dia buka suara. Aku meliriknya dengan ekspresiku yang biasanya.

"Tidak terlalu" jawabku ala kadarnya yang membuatnya memajukan bibirnya sedikit kesal.

"Jika orang sedang berbicara denganmu tatap matanya!" perintahnya yang tak mungkin bisa kulakukan. Aku lebih mengacuhkannya atau aku bisa bertindak nekat dengan mengklaim dirinya sebagai milikku.

Donghae hyung tersenyum setelah dia selesai memperban tangan sungmin. Dia duduk di hadapanku, membantu kyuhyun menjahit lukaku di bagian depan. Aku tahu dia melindungiku, dia tahu adiknya sedang menjalani kisah rumit yang tak seharusnya ku alami. "Kemarikan jarumnya kyu, biar hyung yang gantikan!" kulirik namja cantik yang terus kupertanyakan siapa dia sebenarnya. Tapi aku merasakan tak ada yang aneh pada dirinya, ada rasa tenang yang entah dari mana asalnya setiap melihatnya.

"Jangan menyentuhnya!" aku mendongak mendapati appaku yang menyingkirkan tangan namja cantik bernama Leeteuk tersebut.

"Jangan membuat masalah Yesungie! Aku hanya ingin menjahit lukanya" dan kurasa aku merasakan sebuah ketakutan di mata appa. Dari namja cantik yang sedang meneruskan jahitan perih di punggungku.

Kutatap appaku, "Gwechanayo?" tanyaku dan dia tersenyum. Di elusnya kepalaku dengan penuh sayang. "Gwechana" dia membingungkan.

%ika. Zordick%

"KAU YANG MEMBUNUH EOMMAMU KIM KIBUM!" suara sakratis itu terdengar. Appa sudah ada di hadapanku. Menatapku tajam, dapat kulihat pemandangan saat api itu bekobar di dalam matanya.

"Appa… mianhe.. aku…" suaraku seolah tercekat. Itu memang salahku, seandainya aku tak egois, aku tak akan menyuruh eomma untuk bertahan di sisiku. Eomma tidak akan mati mengikutiku.

Donghae hyung dating, tertawa meremehkan. "Kau yang membuat eommaku begini! Kau pecundang kim kibum! Kau iri padaku tapi kau membuat eomma mati!" ujarnya dengan mata melotot tajam padaku.

"Hyung.. aku…"

"KAU LEMAH!" jeritan itu lagi. Perlahan appa dan donghae hyung menghilang. Sadarkan aku kumohon! Jangan biarkan aku melihat wajahnya lagi. Kumohon! Aku tahu ini mimpi!

Sosoknya terlihat, matanya yang lembut namun penuh penderitaan. "Kau… lemah! Kim kibum" ujarnya sakratis membuatku membisu. Dia berlahan mendekat, menyentuh pipiku lembut dengan jemari lentiknya.

"Bunuh saja aku taemin, kumohon" harapku menatap dalam matanya. Ia menyeringgai. "Kau pikir kau akan bisa pergi semudah itu? Aku akan membuatmu menderita kim kibum. Kau akan menderita! MENDERITA!" pekiknya.

"Appa… jangan tinggalkan aku appa…" aku berusaha mengangkat tanganku, menutupi telingaku. Anak itu, anak yang ayahnya kubunuh dulu. Misi pertamaku… misi yang tak mungkin kulupakan.

"KAU MONSTER!" teriak seorang yeoja dan tanpa ba-bi-bu kulihat tanganku yang bergerak sendiri dengan senapan yang mengarah tepat di mata kirinya. Tidak…. Jangan lagi! Aku tak mau membunuhnya! Tidak! Tanganku bergerak sendiri, ku tarik pelatuknya dan DDOORR… yeoja itu mati. Senapan itu jatuh begitu saja dari tanganku.

"KAU PEMBUNUH!"

"TERKUTUKLAH KAU BLACK CAT!"

"AMPUNI AKU! KUMOHON! KUMOHON!"

Satu persatu perisitiwa pembunuhanku berkelabatan. Ekspresi dinginku yang menatap wajah penuh ketakutan mereka. Aku yang seenaknya mencabut nyawa mereka demi nyawa yang sebelumnya kubuat pergi. "Buka matamu bummie! Lihat yang kau lakukan!" pekik Taemin.

"Kumohon Taemin… jangan mengingatkanku lagi!"

"Snow…" suara lembut itu. Aku kembali membuka mataku. Menatap dia yang menangis melihatku. Dia yang mengulurkan tangannya padaku. "Wookie…" ku sebut namanya. Dia tersenyum. "AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA! INI HUKUMANMU KIBUMMIE!"

"ANDWAE! JANGAN TAEMIN!" teriakku serak saat pisau yang biasa ku gunakan untuk memenggal kepala orang kini memenggal kepala Ryeowook. Jeritan menyayat hati ku dengar dari sosok mungil itu. Suara tawa taemin terdengar menggelegar setelahnya.

GREEBB…

Hosh… hosh… hosh..

Ku arahkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan. Hanya ruangan putih dengan sentuhan hitam dan biru di beberapa bagian. Ini kamarku. Ku cengkram seprai putih tempat tidurku, ku dudukkan diriku. Kulihat jam dinding, pukul dua.. itu artinya masih satu jam mataku terpejam. Sialnya aku selalu mengalaminya setiap malam. Insomnia ini sungguh menyiksaku.

Kuputuskan untuk bangun, keluar dari kamarku. Melangkahkan kaki di tempat di mana eomma berada. Aku tersenyum menatap ke dalam tabung eomma. "Apa kau sedang tertidur eomma?" ku sentuh permukaan tabung dan mengetuk-ngetuknya pelan. "Eomma aku mimpi buruk lagi. Mianhe, aku sudah membuatmu begini"

"Kau boleh marah padaku eomma"

".."

"Kau juga boleh mengambil nyawaku. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu membuka mata indahmu itu lagi eomma"

Seharusnya aku sangat tahu, takkan pernah ada jawaban untuk setiap pertanyaanku, setiap pernyataanku takkan pernah ada sahutan. Eomma hanya akan diam. Seolah mendengarkanku tak membiarkanku berhenti berbicara. Padahal dulunya dialah yang selalu cerewet dan akulah pendengar yang baik untuknya. Bangunlah eomma… jangan biarkan aku merasakan rasa sakit yang lebih dari ini.

Dapat kurasakan sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggangku. "Snow… aku tahu itu kau" aku tahu siapa pemilik suara indah ini. Satu-satunya orang yang memanggilku dengan nama 'snow'. Orang yang menganggapku sebagai namja bisu. Orang yang kurasa memang ku cintai. Orang milik sahabatku satu-satunya di dunia ini.

Rasa nyaman merasuki hatiku. Aku memegang telapak tangannya di depan pinggangku. "Kau tahu ada dua keberuntungan saat bertemu denganmu sekarang"

Aku masih diam, merasakan sentuhan nafas lembutnya menyapu kulit punggungku, hangat. Aku merindukannya. Sangat merindukannya. "Pertama aku benar bisa melihat wajah tampanmu"

Kurasakan air mata ku yang meleleh tanpa bisa ku cegah. Kenapa rasanya sangat sakit. "Kedua aku bisa mendengar suara beratmu yang begitu menenangkanku" pelukannya semakin erat.

"Jangan pergi lagi snow-ah! Aku mencintaimu"

Deg…

Deg…

Deg…

Jangan kumohon! "Kyuhyun" gumamku yang pasti di dengarnya.

"Hatiku milikmu" jawabnya singkat. "Sejak kapan kau jadi sangat cengeng snow? Apa karena dulu aku tak pernah melihatmu menangis?" tanyanya merenggangkan pelukannya.

Dengan cepat ku tarik wajahnya dan melumat bibirnya. Dia juga menangis, menangisi penghianatan kami dan menangisi kebohongan besar diantara kami. Bukankah kami begitu naïf? Kami saling mencintai namun tembok besar yang kokoh ada di hadapan kami. Jika ini kisah romeo dan Juliet bukankah akan sangat mudah. Aku hanya tinggal membawanya pergi.

Ini bukan kisah itu. Ini juga bukan kisah terlarang. Ini hanya kisah rumit antara seorang pembunuh dan namja buta. Ini kisah menyedihkan yang tak banyak orang tahu. Ini kisahku dan dia. Kisah yang menguras hampir seluruh tenagaku.

Dia mendorongku berlahan. Aku mengerti, kulepas lumatanku dan kutatap matanya yang penuh kenangan. Mata taemin yang begitu teduh dan menenangkan kini ada padanya. Mata yang selalu menggumamkan kata cinta. Bukan mata yang penuh kebencian seperti dalam mimpiku. "Kyuhyun akan terluka" ucapku yang membuatnya menarik kembali kepalaku. Mengecup balik bibirku dan mulai melumatnya.

Dia melepasnya lagi. "Aku tahu aku egois, dan aku mengharapkan keegoisanmu juga" kutatap kembali mata indah itu. Tak ada kebohongan sedikit pun di dalamnya. Ku tarik pinggangnya agar menempel di tubuhku. Ku lumat kembali bibirnya. Menyalurkan rasa cinta yang amat ingin kuberitahu padanya. Dia membalasnya, membuka mulutnya berlahan membiarkanku memasukkan lidahku ke dalam rongga hangat mulutnya. Di kalungkannya kedua tangannya di leherku.

"EHEM…" suara deheman menginterupsi gerakan kami. Aku segera melepas bibirnya. Dia mendorong tubuhku agak menjauh. Kami bersama menatap pada orang ke tiga yang tahu hubungan kami.

"Berciuman di depan eommamu dan meminta restu darinya bummie?" namja cantik misterius itu tersenyum. Memamerkan senyuman malaikatnya yang entah kenapa tak membuatku takut meski ia sangat tahu kesalahan apa yang sedang ku perbuat. Kyuhyun adalah pimpinannya kan?

Aku tak terlalu menggubris. Aku masih terus menatap tenang sosok namja yang kini mengacak rambutku. "Aku akan membantumu merahasiakannya. Tapi bisakah aku berbicara denganmu?" aku melirik ryeowook sekilas. Ryeowook mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan kami.

Lima belas menit kami membisu. Dia masih kukuh untuk menatap eomma yang berada di dalam tabung. "Sudah tujuh belas tahun dan dia masih terlihat begitu cantik" dia memulai memecah keheningan.

Aku memperhatikan wajahnya yang tengah tersenyum. Dia juga cantik menurutku. "Leeteuk—ssi, kau mengenal eommaku?"

"Ya.. aku amat mengenalnya" dia mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku. Dia tersenyum lagi.

Deg…

Deg…

Tatapan itu… aku seolah mengenal namja cantik ini. "Chullie… terimakasih" ujarnya menatapku dengan lebih lembut. "Bukalah matamu! Kau tak merindukanku cantik?" aku tercekat. Dia seolah sangat mengenal eomma.

Berlahan… aku melihatnya. Jemari eomma yang bergerak berlahan. "Eomma…" mataku membulat sempurna. Aku langsung menghidupkan alarm. Leeteuk kemudian menarik tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat. "Bangunlah!" suaranya masih terdengar lembut namun tegas.

Mata eomma berlahan terbuka, menunjukkan sepasang iris hitam kelam yang sangat indah. Mata itu terlihat menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut saat melihatku dan leeteuk kemudian kembali teduh. Eomma tersenyum. "Leeteuk…" eomma menggerakkan bibirnya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara langkah appa dan donghae hyung. "Ini hebat… seluruhnya normal appa. Kita harus mengeluarkan eomma dari tabung" teriak donghae hyung mengutak-atik komputernya.

Appa menatapku dan leeteuk bergantian. Terlihat tatapan tak mengenakkan darinya. Di tariknya tubuhku agar menjauhi namja cantik berwajah malaikat ini. "Menjauhlah dari anak dan istriku Leeteuk!" desisnya.

Ekpresi eomma berubah, jemarinya terulur menyentuh permukaan tabung dari dalam. Appa menatapnya. Dia menggeleng. Tabung itu berlahan terbuka ke atas. Air mengalir ke luar dan eomma menapakkan kakinya di dasar tabung. Setelah terbuka sepenuhnya, dia jatuh dalam dekapan appa.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Donghae hyung segera menghampiri kami. "Eomma!" dia mengecup telapak tangan eomma. "Hae… kau sudah besar" celutuk eomma dengan mata berbinar takjub. "Kibum! Dimana kibum ku! KIBUM!" teriaknya histeris kemudian.

Appa menarikku, "Kibummie kita di sini chagi. Dia di sini" aku menghambur ke pelukan eomma. "Kau selamat bummie, syukurlah… syukurlah"

"Chullie…" aku mendongak dan menemukan sosok leeteuk mengelus rambut eomma yang basah. "Sungie…. Tenanglah!" eomma mengecup pipi appa. "Disini amat dingin, bisakah kalian membawaku masuk?" dia masih eomma yang dulu.

Aku tersenyum, ku gendong eomma dengan gaya bridestyle. "Kau bahkan menjadi anakku yang kuat bummie"

%ika. Zordick%

Author pov.

"ANDWAE!" teriak heechul saat mereka semua berkumpul di sebuah ruangan. Dia duduk di samping Prof. Kim Yesung yang memang suami sahnya. Seolah menjadi seorang ratu namun itulah dia. "Aku takkan membiarkan anakku dalam masalah!" pekiknya beranjak dari singgasananya dan memeluk donghae dan kibum.

"Tapi chullie, kau ingin membiarkan Negara menjadi seperti ini?" yesung angkat bicara. Mencoba menghasut istrinya agar mengizinkan ke dua anaknya turun dalam sebuah perang.

"Black cat? Kibumku seorang black cat? Bagaimana mungkin dia mengambil namaku dan menggantikanku?"

"Dia berhasil selama ini" jawab leeteuk cepat.

"Diamlah Jungsoo! Aku malas berdebat denganmu! Aku akan ambil bagian dalam perang ini. Kurasa black cat yang asli lebih baik dari pada black cat pengganti" heechul memijit pelipisnya.

"Kau tak akan sekuat dulu chullie" kali ini Yesung mencoba lebih keras.

"Diam Jongwoon! Aku juga malas berdebat denganmu! Aku tak ingin anakku terluka. Dan kau donghae, eomma mengizinkanmu turun tangan hanya saja tetap berada di dalam sini"

"Arraso eomma~" jawab donghae patuh

"Aku ingin turun eomma" heechul menatap tajam kibum. Kibum menunduk, tatapan eommanya memang terasa mengintimidasi. "Aku bukan anak lemah lagi, eomma. Aku bukan putra black cat dan prof. kim yang tak bisa melakukan apapun"

Sejenak, namun terlihat raut kekecewaan di wajah leeteuk. Dia lalu tersenyum "Kurasa tak ada masalah kalau dua black cat turun tangan"

Yesung mengangguk, di kecupnya pucuk kepala heechul. "Kumohon chagi, izinkan ya…"

"Baiklah, aku bisa apa jika kalian bersikeras. Tapi berjanji satu hal padaku"

Suasana menghening. "Tak ada perkelahian di antara kalian lagi. Park jungsoo dan Kim Jongwoon"

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum pov.

Aku menyeringgai saat melihat eunhyuk yang terus di kejar oleh hyungku dan sungmin demi sebuah tanda tangan. "Lakukan sesuatu black cat jelek!" pekiknya bersembunyi di belakangku. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan namun kami memang akrab setelah perkelahian hebat kami terakhir kalinya.

PLAAKK… sebuah timpukan maut mendarat di kepalanya. "Kau mengataiku eoh?" dan pelakunya jelas black cat lain yang kini tengah melotot tajam padanya.

"Tidak… aku sedang mengatai kibum!" dia membela diri sambil bersungut. Bukankan lee hyukjae terlihat amat manis. "Persiapkan diri kalian berdua!" perintah eomma mutlak yang kami sambut dengan anggukan.

"Eomma…"

"Hai… siapa anak manis ini?" Tanya eomma mengacak rambut bocah kecil yang sedang di gandeng oleh donghae hyung. Yang merupakan komplotan mari-mengejar-idola-kita-lee-hyuk-jae. Kurasa aku lupa mengatakan bahwa donghae hyung kembali membuat wujud sungmin kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu dalam kurun waktu singkat.

Tak ada yang tahu alas an yang jelas. Asalkan sungmin setuju kurasa itu bukan masalah. Eomma langsung menggendong tubuh sungmin dan menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung mungil sungmin. Sungmin terkekeh. "Cungmin imnida, eomma"

"Panggil ming~" sambung sungmin senang.

Eomma mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Lalu siapa dirimu kecil?"

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kulihat eunhyuk terkekeh. "Dia amat manis" gumamnya

"Kau iri atau kau seorang phedopilia juga?" gertakku yang membuatnya melakukan hal yang sama dengan sungmin, mengembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Berisik!" sungutnya. "Ming, pacalnya donge. Calon menantu eomma~" teriak sungmin girang sambil merentangkan tangannya. Kulihat semburat pink menghiasi pipi donghae hyung.

Eomma terlihat terkejut namun dia tersenyum setelahnya. Appa memeluk eomma dari belakang. "Izinkanlah chullie! Aku tahu donghae sangat mencintai namja kecil ini"

Heechul mengangguk. Di turunkannya tubuh sungmin berlahan. "Lalu kau kibummie~ dimana namjachingumu itu?"

Aku terdiam. Hyukjae sepertinya tahu apa yang sedang ku pikirkan. "Ahh~ kami harus pergi. Ayo kibum—ssi" hyukjae menarik tanganku. Pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini dan menuju post kami selanjutnya untuk mengerjakan misi yang sebenarnya.

"Snow…" suara itu kembali menghentikan langkahku. Kulihat dirinya yang kini tersenyum menatapku. "Aku akan berjaga, temui kekasihmu itu babo!" rasanya aku ingin memeluk si ghost boy ini. Aku juga tahu betapa dia mencintai seorang cho kyuhyun.

Aku memeluk tubuh ryeowook. "Doakan aku eoh! Saranghae~" ku kecup lembut bibirnya dan dia memelukku erat. Dia mengangguk. "Hati-hati!" dia mengelus pipiku aku mengangguk.

"Kyuhyun kemari! Ayo pergi!" eunhyuk kembali menarik tanganku aku mengerti dan mengikutinya.

Kami berpas-pasan dengan kyuhyun saat melewati koridor rumahku. Aku tak bisa membaca raut wajahnya. Seolah cemburu, tapi pada siapa. "Kalian akan segera pergi?" tanyanya. Kami berhenti. Eunhyuk menunjukkan gummy smilenya yang jujur terlihat amat manis. "Nee~"

Aku akan memastikan kebenarannya. Ku genggam tangan eunhyuk lebih erat. Ekpresi kyuhyun terlihat menahan sakit. "Kami terburu-buru, ayo hyukkie!" kali ini aku menarik tangan eunhyuk. Dia mengangguk. Saat kami melewati tubuh kyuhyun. GREEBB… lengan eunhyuk di cengkram erat olehnya.

"Berhatilah-hatilah. Tolong jaga manusia cerewet ini untukku bummie"

Aku menatapnya, "Kenapa kau tak menjaganya sendiri?" tanyaku atau lebih tepatnya sindiran untuknya. Kami kemudian berlalu begitu saja. Membuat eunhyuk menggenggam tanganku lebih erat. "Gommawo bummie"

"Kita sama! Dan aku tahu perasaan kyuhyun untuk ryeowook tak lebih dari perasaan bersalah" bisikku dan di balasnya dengan gummy smile nya yang membuatku balas tersenyum.

%ika. Zordick%

Author pov.

"Kalian siap?" suara leeteuk terdengar di earphone khusus yang terpasang di telinga seluruh agen yang menyatakan dirinya pemberontak ideology gila sang president.

Seorang namja berambut brunette dan namja tinggi bersurai coklat ikal menatap layar yang menunjukkan beberapa setting berbeda. "Baiklah, kuharap berikan kode yang benar jika kalian merasa terancam" namja tinggi bersurai coklat ikal yang bertanggung jawab sebagai pimpinan misi terdengar.

Namja brunette—kim donghae menajamkan tatapannya pada sebuah layar. "Kibum, hyukkie, di depan kalian banyak terdapat kamera pengawas. Kalian harus berhasil menemukan Tuan Choi dan mengancamnya soal Siwon yang ada di tangan kita"

"Kalian gila?" decih Siwon yang sedang duduk terikat tak jauh dari mereka. Dia sedang di awasi oleh Sungmin dan ryeowook.

"Kami tidak gila Siwon—ssi, apa kau berpikir bahwa ayahmu akan mengabaikanmu dan tetap pada jalannya? Jika memang itu terjadi, bukankah kau yang akan kecewa?" yesung terlihat sibuk menyesap teh hijaunya. "Kalau donghae atau kibum yang ada di posisimu sekarang, aku bahkan rela membunuh diriku sendiri untuk menyelamatkan anakku"

"Anggap saja ini hadiah dariku wonnie~ aku akan menunjukkan bahwa ayahmu tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai anaknya" sahut kyuhyun menyeringgai.

"Ronger" ucap dua namja dengan suara tenang dan ceria dari dua layar yang menunjukkan setting yang sama.

"Hyung… kau bisa menembak dan mengalihkan perhatiankan?" Tanya donghae pada leeteuk yang sedang memasang senapan snippernya di atap sebuah gedung tinggi. "Ok!" sahut leeteuk.

"Hangeng hyung, bagaimana kondisi di pintu blue house" kali ini kyuhyun melihat layar bersetting gerbang utama blue house.

"Mencurigakan, lebih baik suruh ghost boy dan black cat berhati-hati" sahut namja berkebangsaan China itu nyaris berbisik.

"Henry?"

"Letak tuan Choi di ruang tiga" sahut namja mungil yang tengah menyamar sebagai seorang wanita di bagian pengawal khusus presiden.

"Zhoumy, shindong… bagaimana?"

"Ini aman kyuhyun, shindong hampir mentransfer semua data dan menghack data pengamanan blue house. Kibum dan eunhyuk sudah bisa bergerak" sahut zhoumy yang disambut kyuhyun dengan kode anggukan pada donghae.

"Kalian bisa bergerak. Perhatikan langkah kalian!"

"Arraso"

%ika. Zordick%

Eunhyuk dan kibum bertatapan sejenak. Mereka menarik nafas dan mengeratkan topi yang sedang mereka kenakan. Mereka gunakan sarung tangan hitam dan saling memasangkan. "Jika aku mati di sini, tidak ada penyesalan, tidak ada kegagalan. Terus demi kesuksesan misi" pernyataan yang seolah menjadi janji mereka ucapkan dengan penuh keyakinan.

Mereka mengambil jalan berbeda. Kibum ke kiri dan eunhyuk ke kanan. Dengan sigap eunhyuk mengikat tali ke pengait di tubuhnya sambil berlari menyusuri taman belakang perushaan Choi yang indah. Kibum memanjat melewati pagar tinggi, di tangkapnya tali yang di lempar eunhyuk padanya. Dia melompat dengan gesit melewati beberapa pohon dan HUP… dia menahan berat tubuhnya di pegangannya di sela kaca. Di pasangkannya pengait pada tubuhnya. Dia menaikkan kakinya di sela kaca yang menjadi pegangannya.

Dengan sekali dorongan, dia berhasil melewati beberapa lantai ke atas. "Dua puluh satu lantai lagi, bummie" eunhyuk memberikan kode dari bawah. Kibum mengangguk. Dia melakukan hal yang sama terus menerus. Melompat dan tak jarang dia terpeleset karena harus bergantung pada sela kaca yang bisa dibilang sempit dan tak bisa menjadi tempat pijakan yang lama.

Setelah eunhyuk member kode bahwa lantai itulah yang dimaksud. Kibum menempel stiker sebesar 2x2 meter di permukaan kaca di hadapannya. Dia melanjutkan acara mendakinya ke atas dan saat dia menemukan sebuah tiang yang cukup kuat, di ikatkannya ujung pengait lain ke tiang yang mungkin sebagai anti petir gedung tinggi tersebut.

Dia memberi isyarat pada eunhyuk di bawah. Eunhyuk mengangguk. Kibum melepaskan pegangannya. SRRRSSS….. dia terjun bebas sementara eunhyuk naik ke atas. GREEB… kibum menahan tali di belakang pingganggnya saat eunhyuk tepat berada di depan kaca yang sudah ia stikeri dengan rapi. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya. Berdiri dengan kaki yang menapak pada kaca licin yang berdiri tegak lurus terhadap tanah. Berlahan kibum melepas tali di pinggangnya kemudian menggenggamnya saat ia berjalan mundur secara berhati hati.

Di tangannya dia memegang dua nyawa. Nyawanya dan eunhyuk di sebuah tali di tangan kanannya yang di cengkramnya di belakang pinggangnya. Akhirnya ia tepat berada di depan kaca yang seharusnya. Di sampingnya terlihat eunhyuk yang sibuk mengetuk-ngetuk kaca tersebut. Di keluarkannya sebuah pelubang kaca dari tas ranselnya.

Eunhyuk mulai membuat lingkaran rapi dengan diameter satu meter. Kibum menendang pelan kaca di bagian bawahnya dan menarik bagian atasnya. "Berayunlah duluan!" ucap kibum dan di lakukan oleh eunhyuk. Hup.. kakinya mendarat sempurna. Kibum melakukan hal yang sama kemudian menjatuhkan begitu saja kaca yang sudah mereka lubangi ke bawah. Mereka melepas pengait pada tubuh mereka.

"Kami sudah di lantai 35, apa yang harus kami lakukan?" eunhyuk menunggu petunjuk selanjutnya.

"Leeteuk hyung tak melakukan tugasnya" terdengar suara donghae.

"Mwo?" kibum segera melihat ke luar, kea tap gedung lain di hadapannya. "Sh*t" umpatnya.

"Dia tertangkap" jelas eunhyuk yang membuat mereka mau tak mau harus pergi ke gedung itu terlebih dahulu.

"Biarkan saja!" suara kyuhyun terdengar. "Dia sudah mati!"

"Jangan berlagak sok tahu cho kyuhyun! Aku akan kesana" bantah eunhyuk melirik kibum dengan mata memelas. "Aku ikut!"

TBC

Hah…. Mianhe… sebentar lagi cerita ini akan tamat sepertinya! Tinggal bunuh ayah ci kyu ajah!#plaak

Oke ingat untuk review….

Balasan review untuk Chap sebelumnya::

Evilbunny : Udah ketemu pair nya blom? Udah kan? #naik2in alis mata

Guest: Wah.. ada yang ngamuk! Mian… #bungkuk. Ini udah di lanjut

KiaHyora: Ini usaha neh…. Usaha… hahahahaha…

RistaMbum: udah mulai bersatu tuh…. Sabar… sabar…

CieZie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie: Yah… gak apa-apa kan eon? Udah dari dulu lah… ka kan emang suka buat eunhyuk yang menjadi chara tak terduga. #ingat masa-masa TDR

Key's Wife aka F-three: udah ketebak? Heehehehehe… ini udah ika lanjut…

Miss kim: HYAAA… ka salah ketik! Gimana pair udah ketebak belom?

Elly. Liana. 75: Okeh.. okeh.. sabar!

Yandere- cchi'95 : namja kok…

Rizkyeonhae : masa gak ada sih?

Raihan: Masih salah!

Guest: ? kamu baik-baik aja kan? Buat nama dunk! Mwo? Tidak bisa… mereka masih dalam proses… tunggu aja entar… banyak rahasia. HanTeuk bisa juga tuh…

Guest : Hahahahaha…. Di chap yang ini udah terbalas kan? Chap yang ini harus ada namanya lho! Jangan guest lagi. Sama-sama… kalau ka sempat pasti dibalas kok… kalau gak sempat yaa…. Gak tahu deh..

Chu: iya kenapa mesti kibum yang di tambahi sayangnya? Buat ika gak ada?

SimbaRella: Kyu emang gak pernah naksir ma kibum. Eh… sichul? Hahahaha… entar one shoot aja yah… leeteuk selingkuhan heechul#plaak. Belakangan ini suka banget ma yang berbau affair

Bluekaito kid: suka banget dengan namanya kid! Emang ada… udah kelihatan kah?

Dew'yellow: Haemin moment akan banyak untuk chap selanjutnya! Sabar… sabar…

Dengel okie: hahahaha.. . mian lama update

Hana Kim: tipsnya baca satu kalimat sebanyak tiga kali #plaakk… tapi usahakan aja, bacanya pelan-pelan.. oke..

Sugih Miinah : sama Hae kok… lagi di usahain, Cuma dia ngeciut lagi, karena Hae mau nunggu ampe tua tuh si sungmin gede… heehehehehe… kebiasaan eon nih gak mau login

Echa Sk'Ryeosomnia: eon memang yang paling jago dah… soal beginian.. bingo!

Guest: ika gak marah kok.. ika bahkan mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak karena kamu udah buat ka ngerasa ka punya reader yang baik. Yang memperhatiin tulisan ika dengan detail, bahkan ngerasain perasaan ika saat ka nulis. Apa kamu bisa ngerasain sekarang ka lagi patah hati#plaak, makanya cepat update dari pada biasanya. Namun rada-rada mood ngilang? Beri ika nomor telpon biar ka bisa ngubungin kamu! Thanks for perhatiannya. Terus masalah ka berubah, kamu satu-satunya orang yang nyadarin itu. Ucapan terima kasih untuk kamu udah ika buat di FB kok! Kekekeke… maaf kalau ngecewain…

JANGAN LUPA UNTUK TINGGALIN REVIEW….

BUAT SR BERTOBATLAH! IKA SETIA NULIS INI, SETIDAKNYA TINGGALKANLAH JEJAK!


	9. Mission 2

**The Black Cat**

**Pairing :**KiWook, KyuWook, HaeMin, YeChull

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#. Dan kami semua milik Tuhan.

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, gak da humornya, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read**

**Summary :**Dimulai dari Agen Elit super Rahasia yang dijuluki Black Cat, hingga sang agen bertemu dengan seorang namja buta yang membuatnya berpikir ulang untuk membunuhnya. Masa lalu yang penuh misteri serta penghianatan sang presiden

**Genre : Crime, Romance**

%ika. Zordick%

Dengan cermat, Leeteuk memasang senapan sniper laras panjangnya di salah satu atap yang berhadapan secara langsung dengan gedung tempat Mr. Choi berada. Dari posisinya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana seorang Black cat itu bergerak. Melompat dengan lincah di bidang yang bahkan mustahil untuk di panjat. "Kau indah seperti ibumu kibummie!" sebuah senyuman bak malaikat terselip di wajah cantik sekaligus tampannya.

Dia masih ingat beberapa tahun lalu ia melihat sosok Black Cat yang berbeda melakukan hal yang sama. Dan dia yang bertugas untuk menembaknya. Namun tak bisa ia lakukan. Park JungSoo terlanjur jatuh pada pesona seorang Black Cat yang memanjat gedung tempat kliennya berada. Untuk pertama kalinya saat itu ia membatalkan kesepakatan.

"Sedang apa kau di sini Sniper yang terhormat?"

DEG….

Leeteuk mengubah kekerannya, ia tak boleh membiarkan seseorang yang menodongkan senjata ke kepalanya tahu keberadaan Kibum atau pun eunhyuk. Ia berbalik dengan berlahan. "Jangan bergerak atau aku akan menghancurkan kepalamu" ancam orang itu.

Ketenangan Leeteuk yang memang hasil dari pengalamannya bertahun-tahun menjadi pembunuh terlihat. Dia tersenyum dan mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang sedang berpacu. Ia memang tak seperti Black cat yang tak pernah takut mati dan mengalami kematian sebelumnya. Ia hanya manusia biasa yang mengambil resiko rendah sebagai seorang pembunuh jarak jauh.

Di putarnya sedikit senjatanya, mendapatkan wajah si penodong dari lensa teropongnya. "Sebaiknya kau melepaskanku"

"MWO? Kau bercanda? Aku sudah sejak lama mencarimu" orang itu terdengar tertawa meremehkan. Orang yang bekerja di bidang yang sama dengannya. Agen rahasia president beberapa tahun lalu. "Demi membunuhmu yang sudah menghianati Negara"

"Kau yang bodoh, Negaralah yang menghianatiku dan itu akan terjadi padamu sebentar lagi, wahai pejuang demokrasi" kata Leeteuk tajam tanpa rasa takut.

Dengan cepat namja itu, meraih kaca mata dan alat penyadap yang di pakai oleh Leeteuk. Dilemparnya di udara. DOORR… DOORR… Trakk… ketepatan hampir 100% terlihat. Alat pelacak kecil dan kaca mata yang terpasang kamera itu hancur berkeping-keping berkat keahlian sang penembak jitu tersebut.

Ia kemudian membalik posisi tubuh Leeteuk dan menatap mata leeteuk tajam dengan mata elang miliknya. Sudut bibirnya sebelah tertarik ke atas, "Bagitukah caramu berbicara dengan seniormu Leeteuk—ssi?" Tanya namja itu dengan suara nyaris berbisik. Tersirat makna dalam kata-kata sakratisnya.

"Kata-kata yang pantas untuk di ucapkan seorang peraih nilai tertinggi dalam akademi, Yunho—sunbae" Leeteuk tersenyum ramah setelah mengucapkan kata-katanya.

%ika. Zordick%

"Hyung! Kau dengar aku HYUNG!" teriak Kyuhyun menekan tombol yang bisa menghubungkannya dengan Leeteuk. Namun layar yang bisa membuatnya menghubungkan dengan Leeteuk telah mengabur dan gelap. Tak ada apapun lagi, kamera yang telah mereka pasang dan penyadap pada tubuh Leeteuk telah hilang.

"Apa kita perlu mengirim bala bantuan?" Tanya Donghae menatap cemas kondisi Kyuhyun yang panic.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Mengirim seseorang hanya akan membuat rencana kita semakin kacau. Aku melihatnya, orang yang sedang menghadang Leeteuk hyung. Dia… Jung Yunho"

Mata donghae membulat sempurna mendengar nama yang baru saja di sebutkan Kyuhyun. Namja yang mendapatkan posisi tertinggi dalam agent elit Negara. Agent yang ia kenal dengan baik mengajari Kibum bagaimana menjadi dirinya sekarang. Tubuh donghae bergetar hebat, dia menepuk pipinya kuat mencoba mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali.

"Hubungi Black Cat dan Ghosh boy! Mereka ujung tombak kita" perintah Kyuhyun selanjutnya. Donghae mengangguk mengerti, mereka harus merelakan satu orang.

"Kami sudah sampai di lantai 35" ujar Eunhyuk dari line seberang. Kyuhyun melihat layar yang menunjukkan ruangan kosong tempat eunhyuk dan kibum berada. Dia berdecak, dua orang itu memang sangat bisa diandalkan. "Leeteuk hyung tak malakukan tugasnya" Donghae berusaha setenang mungkin. Ia tak boleh membuat adiknya di tempat misi harus menjadi kacau karena tingkahnya yang cengeng.

"Mwo?" suara berat kibum terdengar. Layarnya bergerak menyorot ke gedung di samping mereka. "Sh*t" terdengar umpatan kemudian. Eunhyuk ikut merubah fokusnya. "Dia tertangkap" mungkin dua namja ini bisa melihat dengan baik pergerakan berbeda di atas gedung tersebut dan otak mereka yang di rancang untuk bidang ini langsung menyimpulkan dengan benar.

"Biarkan saja!" kyuhyun memberi perintah "Dia sudah mati!" Yah… seorang pimpinan yang baik tak boleh membiarkan bawahannya yang lain terluka. Biarkan satu orang yang membuat sosoknya buruk sebagai pemimpin, jangan menambah keterpurukannya lagi.

"Jangan berlagak sok tahu Cho kyuhyun! Aku akan kesana" entah memang Eunhyuk yang terlalu keras kepala entah memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya memberontak pada namja yang tak lebih tua darinya itu. Kyuhyun menggeram, sekali lagi ia bisa melihat layar eunhyuk yang menujukkan wajah Kibum. Itu artinya namja itu sedang menatap sang black cat.

"Aku ikut" ucap kibum tenang.

"TIDAK! Tetap di tempat kalian! Dia Jung Yunho Kim Kibum!" pekik Donghae menekankan nama sang guru adiknya tersebut. Ekspresi datar kibum tak berubah, "Apa yang salah dengan itu?" sahut kibum angkuh.

"Kau tak perlu kesana Kibummie" suara Yesung mengalun memperingatkan sang anak. Donghae membalik melihat appanya yang terlihat memang tak pernah tertarik dengan dunia pembunuhan yang di geluti oleh ibunya dulu. "Eommamu sudah ke sana! Aku tak suka kau menjadi murid durhaka untuk gurumu" sambung Yesung tersenyum ramah pada Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"Arraso…" dan tak ada bantahan melainkan ungkapan kepatuhan terdengar dari line seberang. "Jika kau ingin memimpin orang-orang hebat perhatikan pemilihan katamu Tuan Cho! Anakku tidak terlalu suka dengan nada perintah. Bahkan ayahmu selalu meminta tolong padanya bukan perintah" ungkap Yesung membuat Kyuhyun membungkuk.

Yesung menyesap kopi yang di berikan robot kesayangannya. "Gommawo Onew" ucapnya mengelus surai coklat sang robot. Dia kembali berkonsentrasi dengan laptop di hadapannya. "Appa cedang apa?" Tanya Sungmin menarik-narik ujung baju kaos Yesung. Namja pintar yang tak seperti kelihatannya itu menatap Sungmin. Dia tersenyum menunjukkan betapa tampannya ayah dari dua anak luar biasa tersebut. Di naikkannya Sungmin dalam pangkuannya. "Memainkan sesuatu yang menarik"

"Ming boleh ikut main? Ming mau main juga appa!" jerit Sungmin histeris menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya dan menatap berbinar layar di hadapannya.

Yesung mengacak rambut Sungmin. "Tidak boleh, karena appa belum selesai memainkannya" ucap Yesung penuh kelembutan. Terlihat sekali mengapa namja luar biasa cantik bernama kim Heechul bisa jatuh dalam pesonanya. "Nama gamenya apa appa?" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya namun sedetik kemudian dia kembali ceria saat melihat sesuatu yang seru di layar laptop Yesung.

"Hmm… Plan B" tubuh Donghae menegang mendengar suara lembut sang appa. Ia menatap Yesung tajam. Yesung tak terlalu menggubrisnya dan inilah bukti nyata mengapa sang Black Cat cantik sempat berpaling darinya. Namja gila yang berkedok ilmuwan untuk mendapatkan kepuasan batinnya.

%ika. Zordick%

Mata namja tampan sekaligus cantik berwajah malaikat itu memejam. Dia sungguh rela demi nyawa yang tak seberapa itu. Bukankah sangat baik jika namanya di ingat dan di tuliskan dalam buku sejarah. Dia geli sendiri saat mengingat bagaimana dulunya dia menolak keras pelajaran Sejarah yang membosankan yang mengharuskan dia menghapal nama-nama orang yang begitu sulit. Tapi sekarang ia mengerti dan mengapa nama pahlawan harus selalu di ingat. Inilah kerja keras mereka.

CEKLEK….

Semilir angin menghempas wajahnya. Ia bisa mendengar suara pelatuk yang telah di tarik. Namun ia harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera tertulis di buku sejarah sebagai pahlawan yang mati di tanggal dan di tempat ini atau mungkin ia harus tertulis sebagai pemberontak penghianat Negara jikalau misi ini gagal. Ia bisa menciumnya, aroma tubuh seseorang yang melekat erat dalam benaknya. "Kurasa kau harus menunda kematianku sunbae" seringgai Leeteuk terlihat. Ia membuka matanya berlahan dan sosok namja berpakaian serba hitam dengan topi terpampang jelas di hadapannya.

"Tidak bisa… aku menginginkan nyawamu sekarang"

"Black Cat tidak menginginkannya" sahut leeteuk tenang.

Yunho tertawa meremehkan, "Black cat adalah muridku Park Jungsoo"

"Aku tak mengatakan Black Cat yang itu. Tapi adik kelas kita yang sangat menawan yang membuatmu terpesona" Yunho membelalakkan matanya. Dia segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Mendapati sosok yang datang seperti hantu namun enggan pergi jika tak mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Sosok yang jika kau melihatnya dalam sosok yang sebenarnya artinya bertanda buruk. Kucing hitam lambang kesialan.

Sosok itu terkekeh, dengan suara yang berbeda tentunya. "Lama tak bertemu sunbae—nim! Berapa kali harus kukatakan jika kau tertarik padaku kau tak boleh melukai salah satu sunbae yang amat kusukai" suara wanita yang terdengar begitu halus dan lembut. Sosok itu mendekat dengan langkah yang tenang. Di peluknya bahu tegap Yunho di hadapannya kemudian berbisik dengan seduktif "Atau aku akan membunuhmu"

"Heechul…" Yunho memejamkan matanya merasakan sentuhan lembut dari namja yang pernah merebut hatinya. Namja yang membuatnya beralasan membuat kibum menjadi sekuat sekarang. Leeteuk mengarahkan senjatanya kembali, mengkeker sosok namja yang bisa terlihat dari tempatnya di dalam gedung di hadapannya. Sekitar lima ruangan dari tempat keberadaan kibum dan eunhyuk. Ia tak sedang membidik namja itu, tapi sesuatu yang di pegang sang namja—alarm pengamanan jika ada penyusup yang masuk.

CRRASSHH… suara peluru yang keluar dari senapan itu terdengar lirih. Peredam yang memang di fungsikan untuk itu tampaknya menjadi alasan mengapa tidak ada suara tembakan terdengar. Heechul menyeringgai. "Kami memang patner yang hebat sejak dulu, bukankah begitu Sunbae?" kikik Heechul menjauh.

GREEBB…. "Takkan kubiarkan kau pergi lagi dariku Kim Heechul!" teriak Yunho mencengkram erat tangan Heechul yang berbalut sarung tangan hitam. "Aku sudah mempunyai dua suami, kurasa aku tak ingin menambah lagi"

Leeteuk terkikik, "Ayo kita kembali!" ajak Leeteuk. "Yesung akan mengamuk padaku kalau kau lebih lama menghabiskan waktu denganku Chullie"

TREEKK…. Yunho berbalik menarik tubuh leeteuk dan menodongkan kembali senjata ke kepala namja itu. "Aku serius! Jika salah satu mati, kurasa kau tertarik untuk menambah"

Heechul menggeram, suara gemertak giginya terdengar. "Jika kau berani menyentuh leeteuk atau salah satu dari keluargaku! Kau mati!"

Yunho menyeringgai, dia tak tertarik untuk menghentikan gerakannya untuk tak menarik pelatuk senapannya. Cepat…. Heechul menendang tangan Yunho yang memegang senapan tersebut, jemari lentiknya dengan tanggap menarik leeteuk saat pemuda bermata elang itu lengah. "Diam di sini dan jangan bertingkah bodoh jungsoo!" heechul kembali berbalik menatap namja yang tengah siap melakukan penyerangan balik.

"Akan kubuat kau lumpuh dan hanya menjadi millikku Kim Heechul!" pekik Yunho lantang, memainkan dua buah pisau di tangannya yang berukuran agak besar dengan lincah. Heechul mendongak sedikit, dia tersenyum, sunbaenya itu tak punya perubahan yang berarti. Ambisi yang besar, keegoisan dan kegigihan. Jika saja dia tak mencintai Yesung dan Leeteuk terlebih dahulu dia mungkin akan memilih namja ini. Hah~ tapi ayolah… Yesung jauh lebih barambisi dari ini. Otak jenius itu seolah dirancang hanya untuk mendapatkan seorang Heechul dengan berbagai cara. Beruntunglah Heechul yang merupakan namja kuat yang bisa melayani cinta penuh teori dari sang professor.

Leeteuk mengangkat telponnya yang bergetar, ia jelas melihat nama 'Si Gila Kim' di layar ponselnya. Dia menghela nafas. "Ada apa Kim Yesung?" tanyanya malas.

"Apa Chullie baby berhasil menyelamatkanmu Leeteuk?"

"Kau harusnya memanggilku hyung, aku akan mengadukanmu karena kau tak sopan!"

"Ahh~ mian! Kau tega sekali! Baiklah~ dimana dia sekarang? Cepatlah kembali!"

"Tidak bisa! Rival kita datang, Yunho kau ingat? Dia mau merebut Heechul kembali"

"MWO? BIAR KUBUNUH SI SONGONG ITU! AKU AKAN MENGIRIM RUDAL KESANA!"

"Yak! Jika kau melakukannya aku dan heechul juga ikut mati! Sudah kau tunggu saja di sana! Bagaimana dengan kibum?"

"Tenang saja, tak masalah! Beritahu aku jika ada masalah yang lebih"

"Arraso"

Heechul mendecih saat mendengar percakapan ke dua suami gilanya. Dua suami yang cukup membuatnya ikutan gila. Yang satu dewasa dan suka mengalah dan yang satu lagi bertabiat buruk dan ingin menang sendiri. Entah ide gila mana yang Yesung dapatkan saat mereka dulu berebut ingin menikahi heechul. "Bagaimana kalau kita berdua menikahinya saja! Adilkan?" dengan cerianya namja yang selalu dingin itu berbicara. Membuat heechul geli sendiri mengingatnya.

Dan leeteuk yang biasanya berpikiran waras ikut menggila. "Aku setuju!" dan jadilah mereka yang terjebak saat malam pertama karena bingung apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Heechul yang sibuk mendengus melihat tingkah ke dua suaminya yang kekanakkan yang terus melakukan hompimpa siapa yang akan terlebih dahulu memilikinya. Tapi satu hal, dia bahagia. Dia seolah melupakan tekanannya karena dua sosok berbeda ini.

Dengan langkah lebar, Yunho melompat menerjang Heechul. Kaki kanannya menopang berat tubuhnya dan kaki kirinya sudah mengayun bebas di udara. Dia tahu, tidak akan ada gunanya menendang seorang black cat dengan tulang kering atau kura-kura kakinya. Ia menggunakan lutut. Mungkin seni bela diri dari Thailand cukup membantunya.

Heechul memegang tangan kanannya, memberikan dorongan yang cukup dari tangan kiri hingga tangan kanannya bisa menangkis lutut Yunho, berusaha menghindari dorongan yang cukup keras yang punya kemungkinan terfatal menghancurkan lengannya. Di udara Yunho mengganti kakinya dan kembali mencoba menghantam belakang kepala Heechul.

"Thai boxing?" gumam heechul kemudian menekuk lengan kanannya. Sikunya di arahkannya cepat pada tulang kering Yunho. KREEK… hantaman keras siku itu cukup berakibat buruk. Namja bermata elang itu terjatuh.

"Kau tidak mengajarkan anakku berkelahi dengan caramu ini kan?" ucap heechul sakratis. "Tidak boleh membiarkan dirimu melayang di udara tanpa pijakan jika lawanmu memiliki kemampuan bela diri yang cukup baik"

Yunho berdiri kembali, dia meringis saat merasakan kakinya berdenyut. Sekali lagi, teori yang mengatakan kekuatan pikiran melebihi segalanya harus bersedia di katakan 'benar'. Yunho membuktikannya, dia tak merasakan sakit karena perintah otaknya. Dia kembali menyerang Heechul, tangannya bergerak lincah hendak menyayat kulit namja cantik di hadapannya itu dengan ke dua belah pisau ditangannya.

Heechul tak menangkisnya, ia tak gila untuk menyambut pisau itu seperti yang di lakukan sungmin untuk menghentikan kibum dan eunhyuk beberapa waktu silam dengan tangan kosong. Heechul merapatkan tubuhnya, tangannya dengan gesit mempelintir tangan kanan Yunho, mengambil alih sebuah pisau. TRANGG… dia tak lengah untuk tak melupakan pisau lainnya yang hampir saja menusuk lehernya. Dia berada dalam posisi dalam dekapan Yunho. Tangan kirinya menggenggam pergelangan tangan pemuda itu dan tangan kanannya memegang pisau. Tangan kanan itulah yang kini menghentikan pisau di tangan kiri Yunho. Di gigitnya otot bisep tangan kanannya untuk memperkirakan jangkauan tangannya.

Telapak tangan heechul cukup kuat untuk menahan pisau yang kini tak jadi menusuk lehernya karena halangan dari pisau di tangannya. "Kau tahu, namja berambisi tidak boleh berasal dari kalangan agen dan pembunuh. Itulah aturan mainnya" ucap heechul, menancapkan pisau yang tadi melindunginya ke leher bagian kiri Yunho memotong pembuluh nadi yang ada di sana.

Leeteuk menutup mulutnya. Ia tak pernah suka melihat adegan pembunuhan menggunakan senjata tajam. Darah segar Yunho menyembur membasahi tubuh heechul. Dia mual sejenak saat tubuh yang mendekap istri tersebut ambruk dengan leher dalam kondisi tragis. Jika Yesung yang berada di sini, namja itu mungkin sungguh memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya, mengingat Yesung sungguh tak suka dengan adegan pembunuhan.

"Gwechanayo?" Tanya Heechul membuka topinya menatap leeteuk.

"Donghae dan Yesung takkan suka melihatmu begini" jawab leeteuk kemudian menggenggam tangan istrinya erat. Yah… istrinya bersama Yesung dalam hubungan konyol mereka.

%ika. Zordick%

"Sudah tertembak!" ujar Donghae dari ujung line. Kibum mengangguk memberikan isyarat pada eunhyuk bahwa mereka harus segera bergerak. Eunhyuk mengangguk balik sebagai jawaban. Mereka berlari membuka pintu dengan hati-hati. Eunhyuk member isyarat pada kibum bahwa kondisi aman. Kibum keluar dari pintu tersebut, dia merentangkan tangannya untuk mengukur lebar koridor yang sedang ia tempati. Pas dengan tinggi tubuhnya.

Dengan gesit ia menumpukan berat tubuhnya pada kedua tangan di dinding di hadapannya, kakinya berlahan naik mensejajarkan dengan tubuhnya. Ia menggerakkan kaki dan tangannya dengan benar agar ia tak kehilangan keseimbangan dan berakhir dengan jatuh di lantai dan menarik sensor pengamanan kamera yang mengikuti gerak dengan seseorang karena suara. Setelah berada di ketinggian cukup aman, kibum bergerak kesamping.

Sementara itu eunhyuk menaiki lubang ventilasi udara di langit-langit ruangan. Tubuhnya yang kecil memudahkannya bergerak di dalam sana. Inilah jawaban mengapa mereka mengambil jalan yang berbeda. Ukuran tubuh yang berbeda. Dengan berbekal obeng kecil di tangannya, eunhyuk membuka satu per satu baut yang terpasang pada kipas yang ia lewati. Setidaknya merek a harus bergerak cepat sebelum Tuan Choi sungguh menghubungi pengamanan yang lebih dari ini.

BRAKK… Kibum menendang pintu di hadapannya. "Kau Siapa?" teriak Mr. Choi kaget. Dua body guard yang berada di dalam sana terkesiap. Dengan cepat kibum meraih alat komunikasi mereka, menginjaknya cepat. Para bodyguard itu mulai menyerang kibum, dengan gesit pula kibum menghindar. TRAANGG…. PLEETANGG… Eunhyuk keluar dari lubang ventilasi udara di langit-langit. Dia mendarat di atas kepala seorang bodyguard yang tengah menodongkan senjata pada kibum.

BUUGHH… eunhyuk mengangkat tangannya seolah sedang dalam ujian kareta memecahkan tumpukan balok. KRREEKK… mungkin tengkorak orang itu pecah. Eunhyuk melompat dan mengeluarkan pistolnya. Di todongkannya ke kepala Mr. Choi. Kibum menatap datar sosok bodyguard lain di hadapannya. "Cepat selesaikan itu black cat!" sindir Eunhyuk yang merasa Kibum sedang melakukan adegan di sinetron. Saling tatap kemudian menangis.

Yang benar saja, bodyguard tersebut menangis saking ketakutannya. Kibum meraih benang tipis dalam sakunya. Di bentangkannya, dia mendongak menunjukkan sosok berbibir merah yang menyeringgai. "Hihihihihi… Sabarlah Ghost Boy!" suaranya meninggi menunjukkan frekuensi suara sopran. Dia menjilat bibirnya sendiri. "Black cat seorang wanita" keberanian body guard itu kembali muncul saat menggumamkan kata yang penuh keajaiban tersebut.

Bodyguard itu berjalan cepat memberondong tubuh kibum. Mengangkat tubuh ringan itu. Eunhyuk menyeringgai. "Naughty Cat!" gumam Eunhyuk seduktif menatap Mr. Choi yang ada di hadapannya. Benang yang di siapkan kibum mulai ia lilitkan pada kepala bodyguard tersebut. Kibum menggunakan lututnya menendang hulu hati sang bodyguard. Dia melompat dengan berpijak pada bahu namja besar itu. Benang itu terulur dan KRIETT…. CRASHHH…. Darah menyembur ke dinding. Orang itu tewas dengan sangat mengenaskan. "Darahnya tidak manis Baby Boy" ujar kibum manja dengan suara soprannya.

"Kurasa darah pejabat di hadapan ku lebih manis Catty" sahut Eunhyuk yang mengerti bahwa kamera sedang mengintai mereka.

"Anakmu di tangan kami, hentikan ideologimu atau anakmu berakhir?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan cengiran di bibirnya.

"Choi Siwon yang tampan di tangan kami pak pejabat" jelas Kibum menekankan nama Siwon dalam kalimatnya. Dia mulai berjalan ke daerah dinding, memasang alat berukuran 10x15 cm di permukaan dinding dengan cekatan.

%ika. Zordick%

Mata Siwon terbelalak saat melihat di dua layar memampangkan wajah ketakutan ayah yang sangat ia sayangi. Yesung menyeringgai saat melihat ekpresi dan suara anaknya yang bisa dibilang SEXY. Heechul yang baru saja membersihkan dirinya duduk di pangkuan Yesung, melingkarkan lengannya di leher sang suami. "Apa ada yang begitu menarik hingga kau begitu terlihat senang Chagiya?" Tanya Heechul.

Leeteuk duduk di meja di dekat Yesung, matanya lurus menatap apa yang sedang di lakukan Donghae. Begitu serius mengutak atik layar computer di hadapan mereka. "Kita punya satu menit Baby Boy!" suara yeoja terdengar. Heechul terkikik begitu tahu bahwa itu suara yang berasal dari kibum. Leeteuk tersenyum.

"Arraso Chagi!" sahut eunhyuk pada layar itu. Cukup membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun kembali mengeram marah. Ryeowook berdenyut sakit mendengar percakapan yang jelas hanya sebuah acting tersebut.

"Kau akan menerima jawabannya Siwon—ssi" ungkap Donghae menatap iba Siwon. Ia berani bertaruh namja paruh baya yang sedang di tawan adiknya itu akan memilih meneruskan rencana jahat mereka dibandingkan anaknya sendiri.

"Cepat jawab!" DOORR… tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun eunhyuk menembak lutut kanan Mr. Choi. Siwon terisak. "Kumohon! Lepaskan appaku! Jangan lukai dia" mohon Siwon memelas pada Yesung yang sepertinya sangat berkuasa di ruangan tersebut. Yesung menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu perasaan seorang anak Siwon—ssi, aku hanya tahu perasaan seorang ayah. Jika anakku berada di posisimu aku akan mengorbankan segalanya hanya untuk anakku"

Leeteuk menatap Yesung, "Kau benar! Aku bahkan rela untuk pergi selamanya dari dunia ini jika itu terjadi" tambah Leeteuk membuat mata Heechul berkaca-kaca mendengar penuturan ke dua suaminya yang tumben bertambah dewasa. Dia mencium pipi Yesung dan kemudian leeteuk bergantian. "Aku mencintai kalian"

"Kami juga mencintaimu Baby Cat!" sahut keduanya serempak.

"Yak! Kau dengar? Hentikan aksi ini atau anakmu berakhir!" bentak eunhyuk menembak sebelah kaki lagi. "Anak itu memang tumbal untuk ideology yang benar ini"

"Seperti zaman Nazisme saja!" cibir Kibum. "Bunuh dia dan lepaskan aku!" suara Mr. Choi terdengar begitu pasti dan tegas.

PRAANGG…. Hati siwon seolah hancur berkeping-keping. "Hyung! 15 detik lagi! Keluarkan perintah!" pinta Eunyuk. Bibir donghae terasa mengatup, ia tak mampu mengatakan perintah selanjutnya melihat kondisi Siwon yang tengah bergetar hebat terikat di kursinya. Hangeng, Shindong, Zhoumy dan Henry kembali, mereka menatap layar di hadapan mereka. "Beri perintah selanjutnya Kyu!"

Kyuhyun pun sama diamnya. Ia tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya di hianati oleh seorang ayah. Kecewa pastinya. "Bunuh dia!" suara Siwon terdengar bergetar. Donghae melebarkan matanya begitu juga seluruh manusia di ruangan ini. Sungmin menangis, dia tak tahu apa yang membuat Siwon terlihat begitu terluka. Kenapa orang jahat terlihat begitu menderita?

Donghae berlari memeluk Sungmin, berusaha menenangkan namja kecil itu dalam gendongannya. Sepertinya Donghae lebih terlihat seperti baby sitter yang baik di banding kekasih. "Ming! Tenanglah tidak apa-apa"

"Kenapa olang jahat itu nangis, hae? Apa olang tua yang di cana itu jahat padanya?" Tanya Sungmin polos dengan masih dalam keadaan terisak.

"Bunuh orang tua itu!" pekik Siwon yang membuat Ryeowook menjauh dari sosok yang seperti kerasukan tersebut. Dihianati oleh panutannya, kehilangan kiblatnya. "Aku yakin setelah ini dia akan membunuh eommaku! Bunuh dia!"

Kyuhyun memeluk Ryeowook yang bergetar takut. Leeteuk memiringkan kepalanya sedikit bingung. Bukankah namja imut itu pacar anaknya? Kenapa…. "Gwechana chagiya… gwechana…." Kyuhyun mengusap punggung ryeowook.

"Yak… 10 detik lagi! Kami minta perintah!" pekik Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Yesung mengangkat pinggang Heechul, di berikannya alat pembicara pada Siwon. "Berikan perintahmu!" ucap Yesung dengan senyuman. Di usapnya kepala Siwon seolah ia sedang memperlakukan anaknya sendiri. Leeteuk tersenyum, di lepasnya ikatan pada tubuh Siwon. Dia mengangguk memberi isyarat pada Siwon. Bukankah dua sosok ini sungguh sosok ayah yang sempurna.

"Jangan biarkan penghianat Negara itu hidup" ucap Siwon pasti.

Eunhyuk terkikik, "Anakmu yang meminta pembunuhanmu! Baiklah, ayo Catty!" eunhyuk menatap Kibum. Mereka bergerak mendekati pintu. "Hitung mundur!"

"5.." mereka pun berlari sekuat tenaga menerjang dinding kaca di hadapan mereka.

4…

3…

2…

PRANGG…. Eunhyuk dan kibum terjun bebas.

1… DUAAARRRRR….. ledakan terdengar dan api menyembur dari ruangan yang mereka gunakan tadi. "Mereka gila?" pekik Heechul yang mengetahui bentuk bangunan yang mustahil mengambil pegangan.

GREEB…. Kibum meraih tangan Eunhyuk, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk bergantung di sela kaca yang untung saja dapat ia raih. "Bummie.." eunhyuk mendongak, mendapati kibum yang sedikit kesusahan menahan berat badannya.

"MEREKA SELAMAT!" pekik seluruh orang yang berada dalam kediaman KIM. Heechul langsung berjalan mendekati layar, di tatapnya dua layar yang menggambarkan kondisi dua anak itu. Kamera kibum yang menatap wajah eunhyuk yang topinya sudah di terbangkan angin dan tangan mereka yang bergenggaman erat. Sementara kamera eunyuk yang menampakkan anak bungsunya sedang susah payah menahan berat badan ke duanya di antara sela kaca yang pasti menyakitkan.

"Pegangan yang erat bodoh!" terdengar suara asli kibum dengan sumpah serapahnya.

Wajah eunhyuk memerah, air mata mulai mengalir di pipi putihnya. "Hiks… Hiks…" kyuhyun terpaku, di dorongnya tubuh ryeowook. Ryeowook terlihat ketakutan menatap tangan kibum yang terlihat memerah di sela kaca. Kibum memang melepas sarung tangannya saat memasang bom di ruangan Mr. Choi. "Lepaskan aku bummie! Jika tidak kita berdua akan mati!" lirih eunhyuk dengan air mata yang semakin deras.

"Tidak akan pernah lee hyuk jae"

"Bukankah aku rivalmu? Kau tak boleh seperti itu! Aku bukan sahabat ataupun keluargamu" eunhyuk berusaha melepas tangannya. "KIM KIBUM, JIKA KAU MELEPASNYA AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" pekik kyuhyun keras.

"Kau dengar, sahabatku akan membunuhku jika melepasmu" kibum tersenyum.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU JIKA ANAKKU MATI!" pekik Heechul tak kalah keras.

Leeteuk dan Yesung langsung menggenggam tangan tangan Heechul. Akan jadi masalah besar kalau the real black cat itu mengamuk. "Tenanglah chullie, biarkan mereka menyelesaikannya"

"Sudah kukatakan kibum tak cocok mengambil tugasku. Lebih baik dia menjadi dokter atau pengusaha" oceh heechul tak jelas.

"Kibum—ssi, kau tak boleh terluka" suara ryeowook terdengar halus terdengar. Kyuhyun bahkan tak terlalu memperdulikannya karena matanya terfokus pada lee hyuk jae seorang. "Aku mendoakanmu!"

Kibum terkekeh, "Kami sedang tak berniat mati, berhentilah menyumpahi" ujar kibum. Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hapus air matamu!" perintah kibum yang dilakukan oleh eunhyuk. "Aku akan melemparmu di atas! Tangkap tubuhku kemudian! Arraso!"

Eunhyuk mengangguk, "Hana deul set…" ucap kibum cepat dan melempar eunhyuk ke atas. "Sialan! Hitungan mu terlalu cepat" umpat Eunhyuk. Dia cepat meraih bahu kibum dan bergantung di tubuh namja yang sedikit lebih besar darinya. Kibum mendekap pinggang eunhyuk lebih erat, eunhyuk melingkarkan lengannya di leher kibum. Setelah merasa pegangan eunhyuk cukup erat, tangan kanan kibum menelusup di sela kaca.

Dia turun berlahan. "24 lantai lagi" ujar eunhyuk

"20" lanjut eunyuk terus menghitung

"15"

"12"

"9"

"4"

"2"

HUP… mereka sampai di permukaan tanah. Kibum tersenyum dan mengecup kepala eunhyuk. "Hei.. kita sudah sampai" bisik kibum yang sukses membuat penonton pertunjukkan action mereka berubah menjadi romantis. Wajah eunhyuk memerah padam. "Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! Kau menciumku!" pekik eunhyuk histeris mengejar kibum yang sudah berlari terlebih dahulu. Eunhyuk melihat kebelakang, beberapa pengawal president sudah siap menjejalnya. Ia pun ikut berlari mengimbangi kibum.

Sementara itu di kediaman KIM. "Syukurlah!" sahut semuanya menghela nafas lega.

"Akan kubunuh kau kim kibum!" kecuali Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba mengeram. Mereka masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing tak lupa dengan adegan membanting pintu yang sukses membuat semuanya terlonjak.

"Mereka kenapa?" Tanya Hangeng bingung melirik Henry. Henry menaikkan bahunya.

"Masalah muda mudi" jawab Leeteuk acuh.

"Aku mendapat telpon dari Kangin hyung, dia akan kembali besok. Menurut informasi yang ia peroleh dari rusia keluarga Lee sudah di amankan. Lalu President Cho akan pulang seminggu kemudian, memproklamasikan pengubahan ideology itu" ujar Kyuhyun memberikan telpon genggamnya pada Heechul.

Heechul tersenyum saat mendengar suara namja di seberang line sana. "Baiklah! Di saat itu kita akan mengadakan penyerangan!" ujar heechul menatap ke dua suaminya bergantian dan kembali menyerahkan ponsel pada Kyuhyun. Dia menggigit ujung jari telunjuk kanannya. Leeteuk dan Yesung berpandangan sejenak, "Teuki~ Sungie~" panggilnya manja.

Kedua suami itu menyeringgai. Kemudian petir menyambar di antara ke duanya. "Aku duluan!" Yesung berteriak.

"Tidak! Aku lebih tua! Aku duluan!"

"ANDWAE! Aku pemilik marga keluarga! Aku duluan!"

"AKU!"

Heechul menggeretakkan giginya. Kenapa mereka berubah menjadi kekanakkan kembali. "Cepat diskusikan urusan kalian! Dua menit kalian tak ada di kamar, jangan harap aku memberikannya!" perintah heechul menghentakkan kakinya berjalan cepat kearah kamar utama.

%ika. Zordick%

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun kenapa kau mengataiku seperti itu?" eunhyuk menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun yang sibuk mencibirnya dengan kata-kata kasar. Kyuhyun seolah menulikan pendengarannya. Ia memang sangat kesal dengan adegan romantis ke dua ujung tombak mereka tersebut. Tak jauh dari sana terlihat kibum yang menatap ryeowook yang tengah melipat wajahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu Wookie?" Tanya kibum dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

Ryeowook menatap kibum tajam, membuat namja itu sedikit mengkeret takut. Dia seolah melihat Taemin dan Ryeowook yang mendelik tajam padanya secara bersamaan. "Kau sepertinya amat menikmati mencium orang lain eoh?" suara ryeowook terdengar sakratis. Kibum menggaruk kepalanya tak gatal.

"Kyuhyun! Kau kenapa sih sebenarnya? Kau sangat aneh!" eunhyuk berlari mengejar kyuhyun.

"Jangan bicara lagi padaku!" ucap ryeowook yang berlari meninggalkan kibum. Kibum sweetdrop, kenapa dia harus terjebak dalam adegan melankolis kejar mengejar di rumah luasnya. Hingga tanpa sengaja ryeowook menubruk tubuh kyuhyun di hadapannya. Suasana hening sejenak. Kibum dan eunhyuk berpandangan sedih.

"Ahh~~ sungie! Ya… disitu chagi! Ahhh~~" mereka menegang saat mendengar suara erangan bercampur desahan dari sebuah kamar. "Teuki apa yang kau lakukan?" jerit suara yang mereka yakin suara Heechul. Wajah mereka spontan memerah kecuali kibum yang mengeriyit heran. Kenapa eommanya menjeritkan nama leeteuk juga?

Tapi pemikirannya langsung sirna saat melihat wajah Ryeowook yang err—membuatnya lapar. "Wookie, kurasa saatnya tidur" suara kyuhyun memecah keheningan. Ryeowook menunduk, "Sampai jumpa" ucap kyuhyun mencengkram erat tangan eunhyuk. Membuat eunhyuk tersentak. Dia langsung memandang horror laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya yang tengah menyeretnya dengan paksa. Sepertinya cho kyuhyun tak bisa menahan hasratnya pada orang yang sungguh ia cintai.

Kibum melambai terluka pada eunhyuk. Rasanya ia ingin tertawa tapi imagenya tak mengizinkannya untuk itu. Di tatapnya kembali ryeowook yang menunduk di hadapannya. "Hei… kau tak merindukanku?" Tanya kibum mendongakkan wajah ryeowook.

"Aku masih marah padamu!" jawab ryeowook ketus. Kibum mengecup pucuk kepala Ryeowook dengan sangat lembut. "Aku minta maaf" ujarnya santai. Membuat ryeowook yang memang sudah terpesona dan mungkin dibawah pengaruh horny hanya mengangguk.

"Kau tak merindukan tubuhku, wookie?" kibum berbisik seduktif. Membuat ryeowook kembali memerah. Sepertinya kata-kata kibum tak membuatnya tersindir. "Aku merindukan segalanya dari dirimu bummie"

Entah keberanian darimana, kibum menjilat telinga ryeowook membuat namja mungil itu mendesah. "Kita lakukan di kamarmu eoh!" ucapnya riang menarik tangan ryeowook.

%ika. Zordick%

"HOOAAMMM" untuk kesekian kalinya sungmin menguap. Donghae yang sejak tadi memainkan gitarnya di taman belakang rumah untuk menghibur para agen lain menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Sebenarnya mereka berkumpul seperti itu demi menghibur seorang Choi Siwon.

"Kau mengantuk?" Tanya donghae pada sungmin yang di balas sungmin dengan anggukan lucu. Donghae melirik jam tangannya. "Ini sudah jam tidur Sungmin, aku permisi dulu" ucap donghae meletakkan gitarnya.

"Kau sedang menjadi kekasihnya atau baby sitternya sih kim donghae" gurau Shindong yang membuat semua orang yang berada di sana tertawa termasuk Siwon yang mulai terbiasa dengan teman-teman barunya.

Donghae nyengir. "Terserahmu lah hyung" di genggamnya tangan sungmin erat menuntun namja kecil yang tengah mengucek-ngucek mata setengah sadar itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku baru dengar seorang namja dewasa menidurkan kekasihnya bukan menidurinya" tawa mereka pecah lagi saat Shindong melanjutkan gurauannya. Sungmin yang memang tak mengerti menarik tangan donghae kuat. "Ming mau tidul hae…" rengek Sungmin.

"Ah~ iya… ayo kita tidur!" donghae tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya. Tawa pecah lagi saat mendengar kata-kata donghae yang sebenarnya bagi namja dewasa bisa di artikan banyak hal namun mengingat pasangannya, sepertinya makna itu mutlak tak bercabang.

Donghae membuka pintu kamar Sungmin, "Gosok gigimu dulu ming! Baru tidur!" imbuh donghae menuntun sungmin ke dalam kamar mandi. Di letakkannya pasta gigi ke sikat gigi mungil berwarna pink sungmin. Sungmin menggosok giginya dan donghae sibuk memperhatian bunny nya itu. Bisa saja sungmin tertidur tengah menggosok gigi.

"Sudah hae.." sahut sungmin tersenyum dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Donghae tersenyum dan mengambil piyama pink bergambar kelinci lucu dari lemari kamar itu. "Ganti baju dulu ming!"

Sungmin segera melepas pakaiannya. Donghae selalu kikuk jika melihat sungmin membuka pakaiannya, dia membalikkan tubuhnya. Setelah beberapa saat donghae berbalik dan mendapati sungmin tengah memasang kancing piyamanya. "Kau salah memasang kancing bajumu ming!" donghae mengambil alih, di bukanya ulang kancing piyama itu.

Deg…

Deg…

Jantungnya berpacu cepat. Di tatapnya lekat wajah Sungmin yang tengah mengerjab lucu menahan kantuk. "Wae Hae?" Tanya Sungmin bingung. Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha membuang pikiran kotornya yang sepertinya di warisinya dari ketiga orang tuanya yang tengah sedang melakukan apa di kamar mereka.

"Anni!" ucap donghae yang seolah membentak.

"Hiks… hiks.." isakkan lirih terdengar membuat donghae terkejut. "Mian ming! Aku…"

"HUWEEE~~ donge malah pada ming!" tangis itu pun pecah meninggalkan donghae yang memucat dan panic sendiri. "Mianhe my bunny. Donghae tidak marah pada ming! Donghae takkan marah pada ming!"

"Jinjja? Hiks…"

"Nee~" donghae mengangguk dan mengeluarkan senyuman polosnya yang mampu membuatnya seperti seusia dengan sungmin. Tapi itu tak mungkin mengingat ukuran tubuh mereka.

Tangan mungil sungmin membingkai wajah tampan donghae. "Hae cayang cama ming?" Tanya Sungmin dengan mata berair. Donghae mengangguk cepat. Sungmin tersenyum. Di kecupnya bibir donghae cepat membuat wajah donghae sukses memerah. "Ming juga cayang cama donge"

Donghae membalas kecupan ringan itu. Tubuhnya sudah mulai memanas melihat wajah menggemaskan kekasihnya. "Tidurlah!" ucap donghae

"Temenin!" PRAANGG… hancur sudah pertahanan seorang kim donghae yang polos. Wajah sungmin yang malu-malu dengan wajah memerah sukses membuat setan-setan yang tertidur di dalam tubuh namja ikan tampan itu terbangun. "Baiklah~" seringgai tersemat di bibir donghae.

Sungmin bersorak gembira dan langsung menghambur ke pelukan donghae. "Bunny" panggil donghae membuat sungmin mendongak. "Boleh aku mencium dahimu?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Donghae langsung melakukannya.

"Hidungmu?"

"Nee~" begitu juga dengan hidungnya

"Pipimu?"

"Nee" bibir donghae mengecup agak lama ke dua pipi chubby itu.

"Bibirmu?"

"Eh…" sungmin merona. Dia mengangguk malu-malu. Donghae mendongakkan wajah Sungmin mengecup ringan bibir tipis bewarna pink itu, kemudian berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan lembut yang sukses membuat sungmin mendesah karena kehabisan nafas tentunya. Ayolah~ anak itu terlalu polos dan terlalu muda untuk mengerti apa keinginan sang kekasih.

Berlahan Donghae memberingkan tubuh mungil itu, ciumannya turun ke leher putih sungmin. Di jilat dan di gigitnya leher itu, membuat tanda kepemilikan dengan sangat sempurna. Jika yang berada di bawahnya itu sungguh yeoja atau namja dewasa mungkin mereka akan mendesah nikmat. Namun akan lain jika seorang anak kecil kan? "Hiks… hiks.." sungmin terisak. Donghae menulikan pendengarannya.

"HUWEEE~~~" jerit Sungmin kuat. "Cakit Hae~~ hiks… hiks…" racau namja kecil itu mencengkram erat pakaian donghae. Donghae tersadar. "Gwechanayo?" di kecupnya dahi Sungmin yang sedang menangis hebat. "Mian ming! Apa aku menyakitimu?"

"Hae menggigitku! Cakit~~" rengek Sungmin

"Mian… mian… aku takkan melakukannya lagi. Aku berjanji! Jangan menangis! Aku menyesal ming!" donghae merengkuh tubuh sungmin yang masih bergetar. Bernyanyi dan berusaha menenangkan sosok itu.

"Kenapa aku selalu menyakitimu?"

TBC

Oke… selanjutnya adalah the last Chap hah~~ lelah! Lelah!

Kalau banyak yang review maka cepat update, kalau nggak ya… lama dunk! Kekekekeke~~

Oke..oke… SR yang baik hati harap muncul ya!

Review please!

Balasan buat review::

Key's wife aka F-three: hahahaha… tapi Taeminkan tetap imut! Hihihihi… sekarang udah bulatkan pairnya siapa?

Devi. A. fitiryani: Ahh~~ gommawo! Jadi malu!

ArissiAriesta Chocolatta: dia udah positif milih kibum kok, asal kyuhyun tak berulah dan jinak pada pemiliknya sebenarnya.

RistaMbum: sekarang udah jelaskan? Tapi sebentar lagi ke dua anak keluarga Kim akan marah besar dengan appa lain mereka itu!

Raihan: Salah tuh! Siwon memang kecewa tapi dia orang yang tegas dalam melakukan hukuman.

ZCho: Thankyou

Evilbunny: hubungan appa won dan appa kyu, appa won itu menterinya appa kyu yang notabene seorang president.

Guest: udah amat jelas kan teukchull di chap ini?

KiaHyora: bwahahahaha… tapi ka lebih suka buat FF crime…

Guest: Ha? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Rizkyeonhae: bingo! Betul-betul-betul!

Elly. Lyna. 75 : memang rumit masalah tiga orang tua Kim, tapi untuk anaknya sudah jelas kan?

DongSuDS: di chap ini sudah lumayan jelas kan? Hah… ka juga pengen lihat kibum ngelakuinnya secara nyata. Bum: nyuruh gua bunuh diri dunk!

Hana Kim: OKEH!

Echa Sk'ElfRyeosomnia: Sebenarnya Hae itu mau megang prinsip nerima dirinya yang asli apa adanya eon. Nah… sekarang jadi merasa bersalah sendiri.

KiKyuWook: Hiks… T.T ka belum dapat ide untuk itu. Lagi pula hutang FF yang lain masih banyak. Apalagi God Cheater yang buat pikiran banyak terkuras.

DenisPark: Jangan panggil ika eon! T^T , apa ika lebih tua? #jduakk. Sebenarnya ika cukup menikmati menjadi maknae di kalangan author dewasa. #ngelirik author yang lebih tua

CieZie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie: itu… si Denis Park orangnya eonni~~

Chely: Hee? Ya udah… dia gak jadi mati tuh

Umi elf teuki: makasih eomma~~ #jduakk

Dew'yellow: chap terakhirlah yang paling menentukan #manggut2

Sugih miinah: Siwon akan dapat pasangan kok di sini eon… ada usul siapa yang cocok?

Yoon HyunWoon: -_- perasaan kamu selalu ngeriview dengan kata suka suka suka mulu deh? Apa gak ada kata lain? #kedip2

Bluekaito kid: jinjja? Heheheheh #malu2

Ryeofha2125: sekarang udah di lanjut tuh…

simbaRella: Maklum lah eon… kan anaknya juga…


	10. Last Mission

**The Black Cat**

**Pairing :**KiWook, KyuWook, HaeMin, YeChull

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#. Dan kami semua milik Tuhan.

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, gak da humornya, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read**

**Summary :**Dimulai dari Agen Elit super Rahasia yang dijuluki Black Cat, hingga sang agen bertemu dengan seorang namja buta yang membuatnya berpikir ulang untuk membunuhnya. Masa lalu yang penuh misteri serta penghianatan sang presiden

**Genre : Crime, Romance**

%ika. Zordick%

Matahari muncul dari singgasananya, menunjukkan wujudnya demi menggantikan malam yang kelam. Baiklah sepertinya malam yang kelam untuk beberapa orang saja. Kibum membuka matanya berlahan. Ia tak mimpi buruk semalam, ia bahkan bangun lebih siang pagi ini. Dia tersenyum dan menghirup aroma cinta yang masih menguar di kamar luas tersebut.

Dia menatap sosok yang tengah berbaring sejajar dengannya. Terlelap dengan begitu nyenyaknya. "Manis~" gumam kibum tanpa sadar melihat wajah di depan matanya. Kibum tersenyum dengan lebih indah saat merasakan nafas Ryeowook yang berhembus menyapu wajahnya. Nafas teratur dan menenangkan hatinya.

Tangan kibum berlahan terulur merapikan poni Ryeowook yang menutupi wajahnya. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil itu dan mengelus punggung mulus Ryeowook dengan jemarinya. Di ciumnya lembut dahi Ryeowook, mencoba membangunkan sang bidadari hatinya. Yang benar saja, Ryeowook sungguh membuka matanya, mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya menyambut sang namja tampan yang tengah membangunkannya.

"Pagi~" sapa Ryeowook mengecup bibir Kibum kilat. Kibum mengecup kelopak mata kanan Ryeowook. "Hmm~" gumamnya dengan senyuman dibibirnya guna membalas senyuman selamat pagi yang amat indah dari orang yang ia cintai tanpa status hubungan yang pasti itu.

"Aku berpikir, ternyata memang lebih sempurna saat melihat wajah tampanmu dari pada kegelapan" ucap Ryeowook dengan pipi bersemu. Kibum mengerti maksud kata-kata namja mungil di dekapannya ini. "Kau sempurna mau seperti apapun Kim Ryeowook"

Wajah Ryeowook bertambah merah saat kibum mengecup bibirnya kilat. "Terima kasih karena mencintaiku, wookie"

Ryeowook terkekeh, "Terima kasih juga sudah memperlakukanku dengan sangat lembut bummie". Kibum tersenyum, "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang menurutku kau sukai. Bukankah kau suka di sentuh dengan lembut ehm?" kembali Ryeowook memerah.

"Mengapa kau tak malu mengatakan itu heh?" di pukulnya kepala Kibum lembut. Kibum bersungut, "Itu sakit, kau melukaiku!"

"Black cat sadis tak mungkin terluka Cuma karena jitakan dariku kan?" ryeowook memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Kibum. Kibum tersenyum melihat tingkah orang yang dicintainya itu, bukankah ryeowook lebih tua darinya? Kenapa harus begitu kekanakan? Tapi jujur saja, dia menyukainya. Di rengkuhnya tubuh ryeowook dari belakang. "Aku mencintaimu" bisik Kibum lembut di telinga Ryeowook.

"Aku juga, snow… sangat mencintaimu"

%ika. Zordick%

"HUWAAA… ANDWAE!" teriakan terdengar sepanjang lorong selatan kediaman Keluarga Kim. Dia menatap horror namja yang terjatuh dari tempat tidur akibat ulahnya. "YAK! LEE HYUK JAE! SUARAMU BENAR-BENAR MEMBUAT TELINGAKU SAKIT!" sentak namja yang terjatuh tadi. Tanpa rasa berdosa dia kembali merayap masuk ke dalam selimut dan menutup matanya kembali.

"ANAK SETAN! KUBUNUH KAU!" pekik Eunhyuk—namja yang berteriak tadi tepat di telinga kyuhyun—namja yang terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dari tempat tidur.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya. "Kau mau membuat telingaku tuli?" kyuhyun menggosok telinganya sambil bersungut tak terima.

Eunhyuk tiba-tiba mengerucutkan bibirnya, isakkan lirih mulai terdengar."HUWEEE~~~" tangisnya pun pecah. "Kau menodaiku!" tudingnya membuat Kyuhyun harus cepat menutup mulut polos itu sebelum ia sungguh menjadi terdakwa kasus menodai anak orang.

"Yak! Bukankah kau mau-mau saja kutiduri semalam?" Kyuhyun melotot menatap Eunhyuk, eunhyuk menghentikan tangisnya. "KAU!" eunhyuk menjitak kepala kyuhyun. "KAU KIRA AKU APA? NAMJA SEWAANMU?" eunhyuk meraih bantal dan memukuli kyuhyun,

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab!" ucap Kyuhyun pasti. Eunhyuk menyeringgai, GOTCHA! Dia mendapatkannya. "Bertanggung jawab? Bukankah kau sudah punya kekasih?"

Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya, dia hampir saja melupakannya. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Ryeowook? "Apa kau mencintaiku kyu?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan wajah di buat sesedih mungkin. Kyuhyun mengiba, di rengkuhnya tubuh eunhyuk. "Tentu saja aku mencintaimu hyukkie, tapi Ryeowook akan sedih ketika mengetahui aku melakukan dosa ini"

"Bukankah ada kibum?"

"Eh? Kenapa kau membahas kibum? Kau mau dia menjadi kekasihmu begitu?" Kyuhyun terlihat tak terima. Eunhyuk menggeleng imut, kemana image ghost boy yang begitu keren saat menjalankan misi? "Tentu saja tidak, serahkan Ryeowook padanya"

"MWO? Kau gila?"

"Sstt… kau ingin satu rumah ini tahu apa yang baru saja kau lakukan padaku?" ancam Eunhyuk. "Tidak! Kau yang gila babo! Kau memisahkan orang yang saling mencintai! Kau putuskan Ryeowook atau kuumumkan kau menodaiku!"

"Hyuk Jae sudah kukatakan aku mencintaimu!"

"Kalau begitu lakukan!" pekik Eunhyuk yang mulai geram dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak mengerti maksud hatinya. 'Huft! Bukankah dia yang biasanya lebih licik?' batin Eunhyuk.

%ika. Zordick%

Puukk… puukk… puukk…

Donghae mengerjabkan matanya saat dirasakannya tepukan halus di pipinya. "Hae… bangun!" suara manis yang mampu membuat hatinya bergetar terdengar. Donghae berusaha membuka matanya, tersenyum dengan begitu manis demi malaikat indahnya.

"Minnie sudah bangun?" Donghae bangkit dan mengacak rambut Sungmin yang bersimpuh di atas tempat tidur di sampingnya. "Hebat! Sudah bisa mandi dan membangunkan donghae" puji Donghae membuat Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya bocah itu bangga dengan kemajuan kecil yang ia alami. Apa sekarang ia sudah dewasa dan bisa segera menikah dengan donghaenya?

"Ming kan mau menjadi istri donge, jadi halus bica bangunin donge donk!" ucap Sungmin ceria. Senyuman hilang di bibir donghae, istri ya? Dia bahkan bingung bagaimana caranya ia dan Sungmin agar segera menikah. Bukannya dia naïf dan tak ingin mendapatkan tubuh dewasa Sungmin, hanya saja ia tak ingin semua berlalu terlalu cepat. Ia tak ingin Sungmin kecilnya di paksa dewasa hanya untuk keegoisannya.

"Donge kenapa? Hae tak mau jadi cuami ming?" isakkan lirih kembali terdengar. Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi, kenapa Sungmin harus begitu sering menangis dan membuat hatinya sakit. "Mana mungkin ming! Yang Donghae inginkan sekarang hanya bisa menjadikan Ming sebagai istri donghae" ucap Donghae dengan senyuman manis. Di pangkunya sungmin, di kecupinya bekas kiss mark di leher putih namja kecil itu. "Apa masih sakit ming?" Tanya donghae.

"Hihihihi~ geli Hae!" tawa Sungmin. Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak…" diciumnya pipi donghae agak lama. Donghae mengerjab, pipinya bersemu merah kemudian. "Mandi cana! Hae bau!"

Donghae tertawa, "Jadi ming tidak menerima Hae apa adanya?" donghae menampilkan wajah pura-pura sedih. Sungmin kebingungan, "Tentu caja tak begitu hae! Ming suka donge yang bagaimanapun" ucap Sungmin dengan menampilkan pose lucu.

"Buktinya ming tidak suka hae yang bau"

"Anni… ming suka hae yang bau kok, kalau gitu hae tak ucah mandi caja" Sungmin menggeleng serba salah. Donghae menyeringgai, sepertinya dia berhasil menggoda sang pujaan hati.

"Kalau gitu ming tak bisa jadi istri yang baik kalau ming tak bisa membuat Hae mandi" Donghae menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian beranjak dari ranjang Sungmin. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya. "DONGE HALUS MANDI!" Teriak Sungmin mendorong tubuh Donghae ke kamar mandi.

BUUGHH…. Jadilah Donghae yang terpeleset dan terduduk di lantai kamar mandi. "Sakit lho ming!" adu donghae. Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya dan membanting pintu kamar mandi. "Mandi cana! Ming mau jadi istli yang baik!"

Donghae membisu, "Dan aku sungguh ingin menjadi suami yang baik untukmu ming! Apa yang harus kulakukan?" batinnya.

%ika. Zordick%

"Gwechanayo Chagiya~?" suara manis ke dua namja tampan itu terdengar. Suasana ruang makan yang sebelumnya tenang menjadi ricuh karena ulah ketiga tuan rumah yang paling terhormat di pagi hari. Kangin tertawa paling keras dan mendapat deathglare mematikan dari Yesung. Bagaimana tidak, Yesung dan Leeteuk tengah memapah Heechul yang terlihat sama sekali tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Tulangku remuk~" batin Heechul miris. Leeteuk mengambil posisi menarik kursi yang akan di duduki Heechul, Yesung memapah sang istri untuk duduk di sana. Mereka bergantian mencium pipi Heechul kemudian duduk mengapit sang istri yang menahan tangis karena sakit yang luar biasa di beberapa bagian tubuhnya akibat ulah ke dua suaminya.

"Pagi eomma!" Kibum tiba terlebih dahulu. Di kecupnya dahi eommanya dan mencium pipi Yesung. Dia menarik kursi Ryeowook, mempersilahkan sang tuan putri duduk di tempat itu. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum, sepertinya kibum sudah mulai berani memperlakukannya dengan baik secara terang-terangan. Hah~ ryeowook yang baik belum tahu saja bahwa seseorang meletakkan obat perangsang di makanannya dan juga makanan Kyuhyun tentunya, semalam.

Donghae tiba kemudian, dengan riangnya ia berpegangan tangan dengan Sungmin memasuki ruang makan. Di dudukkannya sang pujaan hatinya di sebuah kursi yang agak tinggi di sampingnya. Sungmin mengecup pipi Donghae sebagai ucapan terima kasih, hal tersebut sukses membuat suasana ricuh kembali. Pasangan paling mesra telah tiba rupanya. Donghae berjalan ke kursi eommanya, di kecupnya pipi eommanya dan Yesung kemudian kembali duduk di samping Sungmin. Leeteuk menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakit hati yang makin mencuat.

Heechul menggenggam tangannya, menyalurkan kekuatan. "Mereka hanya tidak tahu hyung" ujar Yesung yang membuat senyuman di wajah Leeteuk kembali terkembang.

"KYUHYUN PABO! PELAN-PELAN! INI SAKIT!" dan pasangan baru yang belum mempunyai jaminan hubungan tiba terakhir di meja makan. Kangin dan Shindong langsung terpekik. Kibum menutup mulutnya berusaha menahan tawa. Sungmin tertawa, "Eunhyuk hyung lucu! Jalannya seperti pingguin!"

Donghae akhirnya tertawa juga mendengarkan penuturan polos kekasihnya. Yesung dan Leeteuk berusaha menahan tawa mereka, bisa-bisa kepala mereka jadi korban sang istri yang kondisinya lebih parah dari itu. "BWAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa Heechul terdengar membahana. "Rasakan kau anak jelek!"

Jadilah adu deathglare, sang black cat dan ghost boy. Kibum hanya menghela nafas. Makanan pun mereka habiskan dengan sesekali tertawa dan sedakan. Hah~ suasana rumah Kim yang biasanya bagai rumah hantu itu sekarang bisa sericuh sekarang bukankah hal yang baik. Bukankah tuan ribut yang selalu membuat ricuh sudah terbangun? Ya~ tentu saja yang dimaksudkan disini sang nyonya besar aka kim heechul.

"Kibummie~, Donghae—ya, ada yang mau eomma beritahu" ucap Heechul saat piring-piring mereka sibuk di bereskan oleh robot-robot buatan Yesung. Kibum dan Donghae langsung menatap sang eomma. "Leeteuk adalah ayah kalian" ujarnya enteng yang sukses membuat Donghae tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan kibum yang tak berekspresi terlihat syok.

"MWO? Sejak kapan?" ucap mereka serempak.

"Sejak kalian belum terlahir, eomma, appa dan daddy memang sudah menikah sejak kalian belum lahir" kali ini Yesung menyela, kelihatannya ia menjelaskan sesuatu yang tambah membuat anak mereka bingung.

"Ini Konyol!" decih Kibum tak terima. Perasaan takut mulai menjalari hatinya, jangan-jangan dia bukan anak kandung Yesung melainkan Leeteuk. bukankah dia merasakan kedekatan berbeda dengan namja itu.

"Lalu aku anak siapa? Appa atau leeteuk ahjussi?" Tanya Donghae mewakili kibum.

"Tentu saja anak kami berdua, kenapa kalian mempertanyakan itu?" leeteuk mengeriyit bingung mendengar pertanyaan anak sulungnya.

"Wait the minute! Appa! Jangan bilang kau memutasikan genmu dan gen Leeteuk ahjussi, menjadikannya satu dan membuatnya melebur sempurna di sel telur yang kau buat di tubuh eomma!" Donghae menggebrak meja, menatap sengit sang ayah gilanya yang kini nyengir sambil menjentikkan jarinya. "Eureka! Kau memang jenius anakku!" ucapnya girang.

Kibum menggeram, sekali lagi mereka adalah bahan percobaan sang ayah. Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, diliriknya Sungmin yang terlihat bingung melihat adu mulut donghae dengan Yesung. Dia menajamkan penglihatannya, merah… di leher Sungmin. "BRENGSEK!" pekiknya. Heechul, Yesung dan Leeteuk tersentak kaget, anak mereka baru saja mengumpat pada mereka.

Hampir saja ketiga orang tua itu menangis tak jelas, jika saja kibum tak bangkit dan menggendong Sungmin. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sungmin? Kim Donghae…" selidik kibum dengan mata menajam menatap Donghae.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun!" sanggah Donghae.

"Lalu apa ini? Kau tahu dia tak cukup umur kan?" kibum memang selalu menjaga Sungmin, itu sudah rahasia umum di rumah tersebut jika Kibum yang kelewat overprotectif pada sang kekasih hyungnya itu. "Ming! Apa yang dilakukan oleh donghae pada lehermu?" kibum melembut dan menatap mata foxy sang namja kecil dalam gendongannya.

Sungmin merenggut, dipasangnya wajah berpikir yang menggemaskan, "Hae, menggigitnya semalam bummie" PRAAANGG… habis sudah dirimu Kim Donghae, wajah adikmu yang dingin itu sekarang berubah sangar. Di letakkannya tubuh mungil Sungmin di pangkuan Kyuhyun. "Ini akan gawat!" bisik Kyuhyun memberi kode.

Hangeng, shindong dan kangin langsung mengambil ancang-ancang. "TAHAN BOCAH ITU!" teriak Yesung memberi komando. Berakhirlah sarapan pagi yang tenang mereka.

%ika. Zordick%

"Bummie… Ming mau cama donge" rengek Sungmin, Kibum tak menggubris, ditahannya tubuh Sungmin agar tetap tenang dalam pangkuannya. "Tetap diam atau kau takkan bertemu dengan donghae lagi!" desis Kibum yang membuat Sungmin terdiam. Dia menatap Kyuhyun penuh haru. Kyuhyun menaikkan bahunya tanda tak mau ikut campur. Ia pun tahu sendiri bagaimana jika sahabatnya itu sudah mengamuk tentang hal yang berhubungan dengan Sungmin.

"Kyunnie hyung~~" Sungmin memasang bunny eyesnya. Kyuhyun menyeringgai, "Minta bantuan Wookie hyung sana!" bisiknya pada Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk mengerti, kyuhyun mengangkat Sungmin dari pangkuan Kibum dan memindahkannya ke pangkuan Ryeowook. "Hyung~ bummie jahat!" adu Sungmin, Ryeowook tersenyum di belainya surai hitam sungmin dengan penuh sayang.

"Apa yang di lakukan Bummie padamu ming?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan khas keibuannya.

Sungmin memajukan mulutnya, "Dia memisahkan ming dengan cuami ming! Huweee!" rengek Sungmin yang sukses membuat Ryeowook menahan tawa gelinya. Di tatapnya Kibum dengan wajah pura-pura marah. Kyuhyun tertawa dan membisikkan sesuatu pada ryeowook, "Aku tahu kau menyukainya, setidaknya bisakah aku menyerah?"

Wajah ryeowook sontak memerah, dia mengangguk malu-malu. Eunhyuk memajukan bibirnya kesal. "Apa yang setan itu lakukan eoh?" gumamnya kesal. "Hyung~ bummie di cana!" keluh Sungmin yang membuat Ryeowook kembali menatap Kibum tajam. "Apa?" Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Pulangkan dia pada suaminya bummie!" perintah Ryeowook mutlak.

"Tidak akan!" jawab kibum acuh kembali sibuk dengan ipad ditangannya. "Kau membentakku?" Ryeowook memeluk Sungmin berpura-pura menangis. "Tentu saja tidak!" Kibum kebingungan. "Kalau begitu kembalikan dia, atau aku tak mau bicara denganmu lagi!"

Kibum meraih Sungmin, di dorongnya pada Donghae yang sedikit jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. "Baiklah! Sudah jangan menangis lagi!"

Ryeowook mengangguk dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya. Donghae memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang berlari dalam gendongannya. Kembalilah pasangan paling mesra di antara mereka. "Hae sayang sama ming!". "Ming juga!"

"Baiklah! Berhenti bermain! Kita mulai kelanjutan misi kita! Besok adalah hari kembalinya Mr. president" Leeteuk berdehem, seluruh ruangan memfokuskan mata mereka pada Leeteuk yang pernah menjadi pimpinan agent elit dulunya. Yesung menyuruh robotnya menyerahkan beberapa berkas pada masing-masing anggota mereka. Bahkan siwon mendapatkan bagiannya.

"Aku akan memulai, di dalam berkas tersebut terdapat data-data agent di pihak president. Kim Jaejoong—ssi, pimpinan misi perlindungan, rank A di akademi pembimbingan agent, kurasa beberapa diantara kalian mengenalnya" lanjut Leeteuk.

Kibum berdecak, dia tahu betul siapa saingannya dahulu. "Kemudian, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu dan Kai. Mereka semua agent yang berada di level yang sama dengan Black Cat dan Ghost boy". Tubuh seluruh manusia di dalam ruangan tersebut menegang, mereka tak salah dengar? Empat orang yang berkemampuan sama dengan dua manusia luar biasa. Satu lagi yang sangat mereka sayangkan, dua senjata pembunuh mereka itu masih muda dan tidak berpengalaman.

"Yang terkuat Kim Jaejoong kan? Biar aku yang memegang dia" ucap Heechul memainkan jemari lentiknya di dagunya. Ruangan berubah menjadi gelap, foto Jaejoong terlihat di layar putih di hadapan mereka. "Dialah yang menggantikan posisimu dulu, sebelum kibum masuk secara resmi dalam Agent" Leeteuk memberi pengarahan.

"Tidak masalah!"

"Lalu untuk kalian berdua" Leeteuk menatap Kibum dan Eunhyuk secara bergantian, "Tak ada jalan lain, selain meletakkan kalian di depan dan menyelasaikan tiga sisanya"

"Kau gila?" desis Heechul. "Kita mengenal mereka berdua Kim Leeteuk! kau mau membunuh anak kita!"

"Sebenarnya yang lebih berbahaya itu Kai" kibum mengambil suara. "Aku memang tak pernah bertarung dengannya tapi aku dengar dia mendapat gelar rise sun" sambung Eunhyuk dan kibum mengangguk.

"Hmf… dia memperoleh nama rahasianya dengan cepat. Berarti dia agent rahasia yang hebat" ucap Donghae menyimpulkan.

"Lalu masalah lalat-lalat lain, biarkan kami menyelesaikannya" Kangin mengucap yakin. "Lalu, kita juga harus meyakinkan rakyat bahwa pilihan seorang president mereka salah. Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Siwon mengangkat tangannya, mereka tak boleh tertuduh menjadi pihak yang salah.

"Prof. Kim Yesung adalah tokoh masyarakat terkenal, kita bisa membuatnya berpidato" Henry mencoba memberi usul.

Leeteuk dan Heechul menatap horror Yesung yang sudah begitu bersemangat. Mereka bisa yakin bahwa Yesung hanya akan menyabutkan, 'energi, difungsikan, aljabar, kecepatan cahaya, futon dan luar biasa'.

"Mereka memang percaya pada Prof. Kim tapi tidak untuk seorang namja muda berwajah childish yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai seorang professor" sahut Hangeng tak menyetujui. "Aku setuju dengan itu, aku bahkan tak percaya bahwa dia professor kim yang terkenal saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya" imbuh kangin yang membuat Yesung murung di pojokan.

"Kurasa kita punya seorang yang terkenal di dalam sini" ucap Siwon yang membuat semua orang yang sempat berputus asa menatapnya kembali. "Siapa?"

Siwon menunjuk seseorang dengan dagunya, "Sang Dancing machine, Lee Hyuk Jae! Setidaknya kita punya jewels untuk membantu pergerakan kita kan?"

Donghae dan Sungmin langsung mengeluarkan benner mereka, "LEE HYUK JAE! LEE HYUK JAE!" pekik mereka serempak layaknya fans. "Bingo! Kita akan mengadakan siaran langsung! Shindong hack semua jaringan dan biarkan wajah Hyukjae merajai semua siaran" Kyuhyun memberi perintah.

"Sebelum itu, ada yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian" Yesung berdiri dari kemurungannya. Di masukkannya disc ke dalam laptopnya dan menayangkannya lewat infokus. Semua hening saat memperhatikan ledakan dasyat dalam video itu. "OVERSOUL" pekik Donghae. "Hentikan appa!"

"Jika gagal, aku akan menjalankan PLAN B. kita hendak menghentikannya kan? Mengorbankan diri juga termasuk dalam misi" Yesung menyeringgai.

"Ambisimu mengerikan!" desis Leeteuk.

"It's me! Aku tak tahu secara pasti apa politik sepertimu dan cara berkelahi seperti Heechullie. Aku hanya seorang eksakta yang tak pernah menemukan angka berbeda dari cara berbeda, jika kasus yang kutemui adalah sama. Kuharap kau menerima caraku hyung, aku tak pernah bermain-main dengan sesuatu yang serius"

"Aku menerimanya" Kibum menjadi orang pertama yang angkat bicara. "Aku akan kembali ke kamarku dan menyiapkan segala keperluan, kau ikut hyukkie?"

"Tentu saja! Ini seru, hei.. bisakah kau meminjamkanku pedang yang sepanjang ini?" eunhyuk mengikuti langkah Kibum. Dua namja yang memang tak pernah takut mati itu pasti menerima ide gila apapun. "Kurasa aku punya banyak, kau bisa memilih"

"Aku setuju!" sahut yang lainnya berbarengan dan Yesung tersenyum. Mereka memang tak punya pilihan lain, jika mereka gagal, mereka akan di hukum mati, jadi tak ada salahnya kan mati bersama musuh dan membiarkan segalanya kembali seperti semula.

%ika. Zordick%

"Lee Hyuk Jae imnida, aku mungkin tidak pantas mengatakan dan mengkritik politik mengingat profesiku hanya sebagai seorang artis. Namun usiaku sudah di perbolehkan mengikuti PEMILU dan di katakan sebagai warga Negara ini. Ideology Negara memang hal yang rumit menurutku, namun bukan itu inti yang ingin kusampaikan" eunhyuk melirik Kyuhyun dan kyuhyun menunjukkan jempolnya. Donghae tampak sibuk berkutat di depan komputernya, membuat hacker manapun tak bisa mengganggu jaringan mereka. Sementara Shindong, melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

Yesung menepuk bahu Donghae, donghae memelas, itu artinya dia mendapatkan hal yang sulit. Yesung mengambil tempat yang seharusnya, mulai menarikan jemari lentiknya di atas keyboard komputernya. "Berbicaralah!" isyarat Yesung saat merasakan tidak ada hacker yang mampu menyaingi kepintarannya.

"Sejak kecil aku percaya liberalisme yang di anut pemerintahan kita, menjanjikan kebebasan untuk warganya. Membuat diri kita berkembang tanpa takut kepada pemerintahan, memiliki hak tersendiri yang tak bisa di ganggu gugat oleh orang lain. Mungkin kalian akan berpikir, jika kita menganut komunisme, aku takkan bisa seterkenal sekarang. Baiklah… itu juga sangat mungkin, tapi ada satu hal! Aku tak ingin menjadi catur Negara. Aku membela Negara ini karena aku mencintainya bukan karena paksaan dan monopoli pemerintah."

"Percayalah padaku! Prof. Kim Yesung juga mengambil bagian dari mempertahankan ideology ini. Aku tak tahu bagaimana pak president mengatakan betapa bagusnya paham lain, namun satu hal… aku bangga dengan negaraku yang sekarang. Aku tak kelaparan dan aku hidup dengan baik tidak seperti tempat di belahan dunia lain. Prof. Kim sendiri mungkin yakin, aku pun juga begitu bahwa saat orang lain melihat ini, kami pasti akan mati. Kami penghianat Negara yang memproklamasikan diri merdeka dari pemerintahan president. Kami pemberontak!"

Ryeowook meneteskan air mata, ia tahu setelah pengumuman ini maka kibum bisa saja tak ada di depan matanya lagi. Bisa saja orang-orang yang di sekelilingnya ini akan mati. Dia beringsut menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada kibum. Mulai menangis terisak, mereka tak punya pilihan, misi harus berhasil atau mereka semua mati. Henry menunduk, siwon merengkuh tubuh mungil itu. Mereka sungguh pemberontak yang harus siap mati.

"Tapi dengarkanlah aku! Dan percaya padaku! Kita tak perlu revolusi yang menurun. Bukankah selama ini kita berjuang untuk kemajuan dan demokrasi yang seharusnya bukan pemerintahan satu tangan yang hebat. Prof. Kim Yesung dan keluarganya membantu kita dan Negara ini, apakah kalian merasa dia tak pantas mendapatkan kepercayaan dari kalian? Negara kita terkenal karena bantuan dirinya, namanya seolah lambang dari kita tapi dia tak minta dia harus menjadi president seumur hidupnya. Bukankah begitu?"

"Sekarang teman-temanku menangis, mereka ketakutan dengan kematian di depan mata mereka, tapi aku tidak! Aku akan berjuang atas nama demokrasi sampai akhir bersama keluarga besar Kim! Dan juga anak penjahat Cho. Dia ada di sampingku dan merasakan bahwa ulah ayahnya tidak benar. Penjahat itu tak boleh kalian percaya. Sekali saja! Berikan pilihan kalian, berada di pihak kami—prof. Kim Yesung atau berada di pihak penggerak pemerintahan abadi itu?"

Wajah eunhyuk menghilang dari layar kaca. Semua kembali ke tempat semula. Donghae dan Shindong menghela nafas mereka. "Kita berhasil!" sorak mereka serempak. Eunhyuk memamerkan gummy smilenya. Kyuhyun memeluknya erat. "Gommawo…"

%ika. Zordick%

"Hyung! Bagaimana posisimu?" suara kyuhyun mendesing di telinga Leeteuk, di sampingnya terlihat Heechul yang sedang menggulung rambutnya dan menyelipkannya dalam topi hitam yang biasa ia gunakan.

"Disini tak masalah" jawab Leeteuk menyiapkan senapannya. "Ada 29 orang penembak jitu di sekitar gedung itu, pastikan daddy menembaknya tanpa meleset" Donghae mengecek penyadap yang dipasangnya di seluruh gedung Dewan perwakilan. Di halaman gedung itulah sang president akan melakukan ide konyolnya.

"Aku mengerti Kim Donghae!" sahut Leeteuk. "Eomma kau siap? Kau akan menjadi umpannya"

"Nee~ kapanpun aku akan siap dear!"

…

"Bagaimana Kibummie?" Kyuhyun beralih pada Kibum yang sedang bersama Kangin. "Tak masalah!". Kibum memjamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin dari puncak gedung di samping kiri yang mengelilingi halaman tempat target mereka.

…

"Eunhyukkie?" Eunhyuk nyengir, di tatapnya Hangeng di sampingnya. "Kami siap kapan saja!" sementara Eunhyuk di samping kanan. Di kaitkannya tali yang telah di simpulnya dengan baik ke tubuhnya.

…

"Bagaimana Henry? Zhoumy?" Tanya Kyuhyun beralih pada dua namja China yang sedang menyamar menjadi bagian agent pengawal rahasia president. "Tckk.. tckk" mereka berdua memberikan isyarat dengan suara berupa kode. Kyuhyun mengerti. Dia mengangguk pada donghae.

"Henry, berhati-hatilah eoh!" Siwon menatap layar Henry. Henry tak menggubris, dia menatap sang president yang keluar dari gedung. Dia segera memutar tubuhnya, mengikuti instruksi dari kepala Agent.

"Dia akan baik-baik Siwon—ah. Ryeowookie, ayo minum teh bersamaku! Aku berencana menikahkan anakku padamu setelah misi ini selesai"

"Ehh…" Ryeowook membulatkan matanya mendengar suara Yesung yang masih terdengar santai. "Appa, ming juga mau nikah!" Sungmin tak mau kalah. Dia duduk di pangkuan Yesung, yesung tersenyum dan di usapnya pipi chubby Sungmin. "Tapi Yesung—ssi, aku…" Ryeowook menunduk.

"Aku tahu masa lalumu, dan kurasa anakku menerimanya, kenapa tidak denganku? Tapi untuk ming kecilku, kau harus besar sedikit lagi chagiya!" Yesung menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya pada hidung Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Sebesal mana?"

Yesung melebarkan tangannya. "Sebesar ini!" mereka pun terkekeh bersama. "Itu amat besal appa"

"Appa tahu, makanya kau harus bersabar. Kau mau donghae meninggalkanmu?" sungmin menggeleng. "Kalau begitu dengarkan appa eoh! Ryeowook—ah, panggillah aku dengan sebutan appa juga!"

Ryeowook duduk di samping Yesung, dia mengangguk patuh. "Bagus, sekarang kita tinggal berdoa agar mereka pulang dengan selamat"

%ika. Zordick%

"Mulai!" ujar Kyuhyun.

Kibum memutar tubuhnya membelakangi depan gedung. Dia berdiri di depan pagar pembatas dan memegang erat besi pengaman tersebut. Dia menatap Kangin, kangin memeluk dan mengecup pucuk kepala Kibum sebentar. "Aku percaya padamu. Berhati-hatilah!" kibum mengangguk.

Eunhyuk dan Heechul melakukan hal yang serupa dengan kibum. Mereka bertiga merentangkan tangan mereka dan srrrr…. Mereka terjun bebas, dengan posisi punggung yang siap menghantam tanah terlebih dahulu. Aksi penembakan di mulai, Leeteuk mengarahkan senjatanya dari arah suara sniper yang mulai menembaki ketiga pembunuh utama mereka.

Kibum, eunhyuk dan heechul menarik tali kuat yang terkait di tubuh mereka. Menahan tali itu di belakang pinggang, kaki mereka dengan pasti menapak di kaca gedung masing-masing. Berayun dengan pasti sambil terus mengulur tali agar sampai tanpa terkena tembakan. Leeteuk di atas gedung bersama dengan Hangeng dan Kangin terus menembaki ke 29 sniper yang mungkin berjaga di dalam gedung.

"Empat…" ucap Kangin

"Delapan…" sahut Hangeng.

"17" Leeteuk melaporkan berapa orang yang berhasil ia tembak mati.

"Selesai, kalian turunlah kemudian!" Donghae memberi perintah.

Ketiga namja yang melakukan atraksi turun dari atas gedung membuat kehebohan di lapangan gedung. Henry dan Zhoumy segera mengambil ancang-ancang melumpuhkan musuh yang hendak menembak Kibum, Heechul dan Eunhyuk dari bawah. Sang president di bawa oleh keempat pengawalnya sesuai rencana—masuk ke dalam gedung. Heechul yang pertama kali sampai langsung mengambil langkah menghentikan Mr. Cho.

"Pemberontak hukum mati!" ucap seorang namja cantik menodongkan senjatanya pada Heechul. Heechul menyeringgai dengan cepat dia merunduk, bertopang pada ke dua tangannya dan memutar pergelangan tangan namja cantik di hadapannya dengan kaki yang dialaskan sepatu boots bertapak tebal. "BAWA PRESIDENT! AKU AKAN HADAPI DI SINI!" pekik namja cantik itu dan sepertinya ketiga temannya begitu patuh dan berlari menaiki tangga darurat.

Kibum dan eunhyuk menyusul sang president. "Black cat?" namja cantik itu menatap nanar punggung kibum yang berlari meninggalkannya. "Siapa kau?"

"Lama tak bertemu jaejoong—ssi" ucap Heechul dengan suara aslinya, ia menjilat bibir atasnya dan sedikit menyeringgai.

"The Real Black cat rupanya? Bukankah kau sudah mati?"

"Kau melakukan dengan sempurna, andai saja suamiku tidak terlalu pintar. Kau sukses membunuhku dan bersyukurlah aku hidup kembali" cerca Heechul bangga. Jaejoong berdecih, dia berjongkok dan menyambar kaki Heechul. Dengan sigap Heechul melompat, jaejoong merapatkan ke dua kakinya, posisinya seperti orang melakukan push-up. CLEEPP… di dorongnya tubuhnya kebelakang dengan bantuan ke dua tangannya, kedua telapak kakinya sukses mengenai tubuh bagian depan Heechul.

BRRUGGHH… heechul terdorong kuat kebelakang, darah berceceran dari tubuh bagian depannya. Sepatu yang di gunakan jaejoong terdapat pisau didalamnya, saat sepatunya mengenai bagian tubuh Heechul, benda itu persis menusuk tubuh tersebut. "ARGGHH…" Heechul memuntahkan darah segar. Dia mengatur nafasnya, berusaha tetap tenang dan dia berhasil.

PLAANGG… jaejoong mencabut pisau di sepatunya. Dia menyeringgai penuh kemenangan. "Akan kubunuh kau untuk yang kedua kalinya, black cat!"

"Tidak akan pernah!"

%ika. Zordick%

Eunhyuk bergantung di ventilasi di langit-langit ruangan, diraihnya dengan kakinya salah satu kepala namja yang membawa pergi target mereka. Kibum berlari cepat dan menarik tubuh namja paling tinggi diantara ketiga orang itu. "Black cat penghianat!" cerca namja tinggi tersebut. Kibum membalikkannya dengan gerakan ippon yang cepat.

BRUUGGHH… Eunhyuk menendang punggung namja yang digantunginya dan menendang dengan cepat wajah namja lain yang berdiri paling dekat dengan target mereka. TRAGG… namja itu sukses menangkisnya, mendorong eunhyuk. Kibum cepat menangkap tubuh eunhyuk. "Sialan!" pekik eunhyuk. "Dia Park Yoochun, dia menggunakan dua buah besi di lengannya sebagai media penyerang sekaligus pertahanan" bisik Kibum. "Yang tinggi, Kai dan yang tadi kau gantungi Kim Junsu, lebih baik keluarkan saja senjatamu. Kita tak bisa hadapi mereka dengan tangan kosong"

"Black cat, sejak kapan kau bisa bekerja secara team eoh?" yoochun terdengar sinis. "Kau pernah menolakku untuk menjadi patnermu, siapa gerangan orang yang beruntung ini?"

"Ghost boy"

"Ehmnn… begitukah?"

TRAANGG…. Eunhyuk menahan besi yang hendak menghantam kepalanya dengan ujung pedang yang di pinjamkan kibum padanya. Kibum mengeluarkan benang kuat dan dililitkannya di tangan Yoochun, saat ia hendak menariknya dan memutuskan tangan itu, Junsu mengeluarkan pedangnya dan siap memotong tangan kibum, dengan gesit kibum melompat. Kai melilit leher kibum dengan benang lain di tangannya. TREEKK…

%ika. Zordick%

Jaejoong mengangkat tinggi lututnya, menyambar kepala Heechul. Dengan tak kalah cepat Heechul memutar tubuhnya, merunduk dan menyikut kuat daerah hulu hati Jaejoong. Jaejoong terkapar di lantai, ini bukan kali pertama dia mendapatkan tendangan dari sang black cat asli itu, rasa yang amat sakit dan meremukkan tulang. Seluruh tubuh adalah senjata.

Heechul mendecih, di tegakkannya tubuhnya. 'Ini tidak sakit kim Heechul, tidak sakit' heechul membatin memberi sugesti pada dirinya sendiri. Jaejoong bangkit, dia cepat memasang kuda-kudanya dan mulai melompat-lompat layaknya seorang pemain taekwondo. Heechul berdiri tenang, kaki kanannya berada setengah langkah di depan kaki kirinya.

BRAAKK… kaki Jaejoong menyambar kepala Heechul, kaki kanan Heechul terangkat dan menangkis kaki tersebut. "Jangan melawan seorang Black cat dengan tangan kosong, ternyata peraturan itu benar" gumam Jaejoong menyeringgai pada Heechul. Dia melepaskan jasnya dan menggulung tangan kemejanya. Dia meraih belati yang terselip di jasnya. "Jangan melawannya dengan peluru! Dan jangan menantangnya jika kau tak cukup kuat" Jaejoong terus mengoceh tak jelas.

Heechul tersenyum lebih lebar, ternyata Sunbaenya di akademi agent rahasia itu masih mengingat kata-katanya dulu. Kata-kata yang ia ucapkan dengan penuh keangkuhan. TRAAKK… Heechul terdiam sejenak, suara itu… "ARGGGHH!" kibumnya! Kibumnya sedang kesakitan. JLEEBB…. Belati tajam Jaejoong tepat menusuk punggung Heechul yang tak focus dengan pertarungannya. Tanpa segan-segan Jaejoong menarik belatinya mengoyak punggung Heechul dalam.

Jaejoong menendang lutut Heechul kuat, membuat namja yang tak kalah cantik darinya tersebut berlutut di lantai yang sudah ditetesi darah terlebih dahulu. Jaejoong membuka topi Heechul dan membiarkan rambut pirang panjang itu terurai begitu indah. Tangan indahnya menjambak rambut Heechul kuat, dia menyeringgai. "Kau selamanya akan berkali-kali mati di tanganku Kim Heechul" ucap Jaejoong menjilat pipi mulus tanpa cacat Heechul. "Salahmu merebut Leeteuk dariku, dasar serakah! Kau bahkan sudah memiliki Profesor tampan yang mengajar di kelas kita, kau merebut sunbaeku!" pekik Jaejoong menarik rambut Heechul lebih kuat. Membuat namja cantik itu meringis sakit.

"Aku sudah bilang! Aku takkan mati karenamu lagi Kim Jaejoong! Leeteuk memiilihku, jangan menyalahkanku atas pilihannya!" tangan Heechul berusaha meraih belati Jaejoong yang masih menancap di punggungnya.

CRASSHH…. Darah segar menyembur dari punggung Heechul saat heechul mencabut belati yang menancap di punggung indahnya. Tanpa ragu dan cepat di potongnya rambutnya yang di tarik kuat oleh Jaejoong. Dia berputar, di tancapkannya belati tadi di jantung Jaejoong. "ARRGGHH" jeritan menyayat hati itu terdengar.

"Heechullie!" Leeteuk segera menangkap tubuh istrinya yang limbung sebelum jatuh ke lantai. "Teuki hyung—" suara bergetar Jaejoong terdengar, Leeteuk tak terlalu peduli. Di gendongnya tubuh Heechul di punggungnya. "Hyung… aku mencintaimu! Masih mencintaimu" gumam Jaejoong lembut. Leeteuk semakin menghilang dari jangkauan pandangannya. Leeteuk berbalik, memamerkan senyuman malaikatnya. "Maaf, Joongie~" Jaejoong tersenyum dan di sanalah senyuman terakhirnya. Ia mati. Leeteuk berlari sekuat tenaganya.

"Bertahanlah chagi! Aku akan membawamu pada Yesung!"

%ika. Zordick%

Dengan sigap Eunhyuk menelusupkan pedangnya setelah menendang tubuh Yoochun dengan kuat di antara benang kuat yang melilit leher Kibum. Di putarnya mata pedangnya agar tak menghadap pada Kibum. "Cat!" ucap Eunhyuk, menendang leher Yoochun yang tentu saja di tangkis oleh pemilik leher tersebut. Kibum mengambil alih pedang Eunhyuk, di dorongnya kuat dan memutuskan benang-benang yang hampir merenggut nyawanya.

JLEEBB… "ARRGHH!" Kibum memekik saat sebuah benda panjang yang terbuat dari besi menancap di punggungnya, hingga menembus jantungnya. Pandangannya mengabur, dia mengumpat. "Cat!" sentak Eunhyuk meraih tubuh Kibum, di ambil alihnya pedang di tangan kibum dan mencegah balasan dari Yoochun. "Cabut pedangnya! Cabut pedangnya" racau kibum. Eunhyuk meragu, jika dia mencabut pedangnya, tentu saja kibum akan mengeluarkan banyak darah dan mati seketika. "CABUT BOY!" pekik Kibum.

Eunhyuk menarik pedang itu cepat, "Tiga… kau membuang banyak waktu" ucap Kibum mengambil pedang Junsu yang di penuhi darahnya. Eunhyuk kembali menangkis serangan Yoochun, Kai kini mengeluarkan pisau-pisau kecil dan melemparnya tepat mengenai kaki eunhyuk. "Sialan dia memutus aliran darahku!" sungut Eunhyuk.

Kibum bangkit kembali, di tendangnya perut Junsu kuat dan mendorong namja itu ke dinding. Kai tak tinggal diam, di lemparnya pisau kecilnya. JLEEB… kibum memejamkan matanya sejenak, pisau itu mengenai lambungnya. "Empat…." Gumamnya dan menarik cepat pisau kecil tersebut. Di lemparnya balik dan CRAAKK… tepat mengenai kepala sang president yang mencoba lari dari pertunjukkan berdarah yang ia tonton.

Tanpa basa-basi, kibum menendang wajah Kai. Junsu melompat dan meraih kepala Eunhyuk, menghempaskannya kuat ke lantai. Kibum memeluk Eunhyuk cepat, TRAAKK…. Mata Eunhyuk membulat saat melihat besi keras yang di pegang Yoochun menghantam belakang kepala kibum menggantikan kepalanya. "Bummie…" air mata Eunhyuk mengalir deras.

"Aku belum mati!" sungut kibum. "Lima" gumamnya dingin. CRASSHH… Eunhyuk menarik pedangnya dan menusukkannya ke leher Junsu, di putarnya di tenggorokannya, menariknya kebawah dan membelah namja itu. Kai dan Yoochun, terlihat mengerang. "Mereka sudah tak tenang" isyarat Kibum.

"Aku sudah tak bisa bergerak lagi bummie, kakiku mati rasa"

Kibum mengambil alih kembali pedangnya, dia bangkit dan berbalik cepat. Pedang junsu yang di pegang Kai menusuk hatinya. CRASSHH…. Dia memenggal kepala Kai dengan sekali sabetan. Dia menarik cepat pedang itu. "Tujuh…" gumamnya lagi.

Dia berbalik kea rah Yoochun, di tangkisnya dengan pasti besi yang hendak menghantam kepalanya sekali lagi. Percikan api terlihat saat Pedang di tangan kibum bergesekan dengan besi yang mengapil pedang kibum. GREEBB…. Yoochun memutar tubuh kibum dan mendekap tubuh itu erat, mencoba mencekik leher kibum dengan ke dua besi di tangannya. Kibum mendorong tubuhnya dan BRAAKK… dia mendengar tubuh Yoochun yang menubruk dinding di belakang mereka.

Kibum menusukkan pedangnya pada tangan Yoochun, menembus jantungnya kembali dan berakhir di jantung Yoochun serta dinding. Kibum cepat menarik pedangnya dan menyerahkannya pada Eunhyuk. "Delapan…" ucap Kibum berjongkok membelakangi Eunhyuk. "Naiklah!"

"Lukamu jauh lebih parah dariku bagaimana mungkin?"

"Cepatlah! Aku Cuma punya satu nyawa lagi!" sela kibum sebelum Eunhyuk memprotes lebih jauh. Eunhyuk tak pernah bisa percaya, black cat sungguh memiliki Sembilan nyawa?

Saat di yakininya Eunhyuk sudah aman dalam gendongannya. "Misi selesai" ujarnya pada Donghae di seberang sana.

Kibum berlari keluar, di temukannya mayat Jaejoong. Artinya eommanya berhasil. Di lihatnya Kangin di luar sana, senyumnya terkembang. Semua penghianat terlihat sudah di selesaikan dengan baik. Rakyat bahkan menyambut mereka. "KYAAA… ITU HYUK JAE! APA DIA TERLUKA? YA.. TUHAN!" ini pasti teriakan para jewels.

"KALIAN PEJUANG DEMOKRASI!" kibum bersyukur topinya tak terbuka. Kalau tidak dia tak tahu bagaimana menghadapi jepretan kamera. Sungmin terlihat berlari menghampirinya. Di belakangnya terlihat Nyonya Lee dan Tuan Lee yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Ia balas tersenyum pada keluarga lainnya tersebut.

Kibum menegang seketika, kemana Kim Donghae? Kenapa dia tak melindungi Sungmin? Kibum cepat menurunkan tubuh Eunhyuk, di rampasnya pedang di tangan Eunhyuk. Dia berlari memeluk Sungmin. Donghae yang baru saja turun dari mobil melebarkan matanya. "AWASS!" dia berlari cepat, hendak melindungi adik dan kekasihnya. DOORR… sebuah peluru tepat menembus kepala Kibum. JLEEB… dan pedang yang di pegang Kibum sukses terlempar dan menancap di tenggorokan namja yang menembak.

BRUUKK…. Kibum ambruk, Sembilan nyawanya telah habis sebelum ia berhasil mendapatkan pengobatan. "Bummie!" pekik Sungmin memeluk hyungnya itu. Donghae meraih tubuh Kibum, dipeluknya namja itu. "Cepat bawa adikku dari sini! Dia perlu pertolongan segera!" perintah Donghae yang bahkan sepertinya melupakan bahwa ia mual melihat darah. Tubuhnya kini bermandikan darah sang adik dan dia bahkan tak menyadari hal tersebut.

%ika. Zordick%

"BAWA SUNGMIN KELUAR DARI SINI!" pekik Donghae dan Kangin segera membawa tubuh mungil itu pergi menjauh dari laboratorium keluarga KIM. Heechul meraung di pelukan Leeteuk. "KIBUMMIE… KIBUMMIE…." Racaunya menatap wajah kibum yang terlihat begitu damai tertidur.

"BERIKAN AKU TEGANGAN 200" teriak Yesung yang siap dengan alat pemacu jantungnya. Tubuh kibum terlonjak tapi masih belum ada respon dari tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Dia sudah mati!" Siwon mencoba menghentikan Yesung. Henry langsung mencegahnya. "Mereka keluarga Kim, kau jangan lupakan itu hyung!"

"KIBUMMIE!" Donghae menjerit di telinga kibum. "RESPON AKU ADIK BAIK! RESPON AKU!"

Ryeowook bahkan membisu, matanya terus mengalir deras. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dia bahkan tak bisa mengeluarkan suara untuk memanggil nama kekasihnya. Bukankah mereka akan segera menikah? Bukankah kim kibum berjanji untuk kembali? Dia tak menginginkan mayat. Sungguh… dia tak menginginkannya.

Dia bisa mendengarnya, heechul yang terus meraung seperti orang gila. Sungmin yang menangis tersenggal-senggal dan tak memperdulikan apapun. Dia bisa melihat air mata Leeteuk yang masih berusaha menenangkan eomma kibum. Dia bisa melihat wajah pucat Donghae yang terus berteriak di telinga adiknya sambil mengeluarkan peluru yang bersarang di kepala sang adik. Dia bisa melihat ambisi gila Prof. Kim Yesung yang ingin mengalahkan kehendak Tuhan sekali lagi. Dia terlalu menyayangi anaknya.

"Bummie… ini appa!" pelupuk mata Yesung sudah mengeluarkan setetes air mata. Ia menjahit luka sang anak, memperbaiki organ dalamnya dengan alat-alat canggih di laboratoriumnya. "Sekali saja, tunjukkan kau sungguh merespon"

Ryeowook berjalan mendekat, lidahnya terasa kelu. Mata indah Taemin pun rasanya terus menangis tanpa bisa dikontrol. Dia juga pasti sedih melihat Kibumnya seperti ini. "Kibummie~" suara lirih Ryeowook terdengar, di kecupnya pipi kibum yang sudah mendingin dan kaku. Dari tiga jam lalu tubuh itu memang mati.

"Taemin tak menginginkan kau disana" bisik Ryeowook lembut. "Aku masih membutuhkanmu, Jangan tinggalkan aku snow~ kumohon!" Ryeowook roboh, Zhoumy cepat menyanggah tubuh mungil itu sebelum ambruk. Yesung melepaskan tangannya, apa kali ini ia sungguh tak bisa melampaui kekuasaan Tuhan?

Deg….

"APPA, detak jantungnya, sangat pelan!" ucap Donghae takjub tak percaya.

Senyuman terkembang di wajah Yesung, Tuhan membantunya. Tuhan sungguh tak mampu membuatnya bersedih. "Masukkan kibum ke dalam tabung" perintah Yesung dan Donghae langsung mengerjakannya. Dibantu beberapa robot dengan hati-hati mereka mendirikan Kibum di sebuah benda yang terbuat dari besi. Tabung kaca bergerak dari atas dan tepat mendarat di atas tubuh Kibum berada. Sungkup oksigen yang terlihat lebih rapat terpasang otomatis di hidung dan mulut kibum. Cairan bening yang bersuhu sangat dingin mengalir dari tepat kibum berpijak. Memenuhi seluruh tabung tersebut. Membuat kibum melayang di tengahnya.

Dia kembali ke masa dulunya. Di dalam tabung, dalam kondisi mati dengan harapan hidup sedikit. "Masukkan penguat imunitas kita Hae! Perangsang denyut jantung dan protein" donghae melakukan permintaan ayahnya dengan sigap. Tuan Lee menyelipkan sebuah tabung ramuan pada Yesung. Yesung mengeriyit melihat tabung kecil berisi cairan kuning bening dari Tuan Lee. "Kurasa itu bisa membantu"

Yesung membuka botol tabung itu sedikit, mencium bau dari benda cair tersebut. "I… ni" Yesung mengerjab tak percaya. "Aku menemukannya di Rusia, aku sudah mengekstraknya"

"Masukkan ini Hae!" Yesung memberikan pada salah seorang robotnya dan robot itu mengantar langsung pada Donghae. "Dia… juga sudah kuanggap anakku" ucap Tuan Lee saat Yesung menatapnya heran. "Dia calon kakak ipar anakku kan?"

Yesung tertawa, "Tenanglah! Detak jantung kibum sudah kembali, dia hanya akan tertidur dalam waktu yang lama. Kita hanya perlu menunggu" Heechul menghela nafas, di peluknya erat Leeteuk. "Anak kita selamat, syukurlah… syukurlah…"

END

EPILOG

SUNGMIN POV.

"YAK! SHIM CHANGMIN! ITU PUNYAKU TIANG LISTRIK!" pekikku mengejar namja kelewat tinggi itu dengan sapu yang ada di tanganku. Berani-beraninya dia mengambil makanan yang dibuatkan Ryeowook hyung padaku.

"Diamlah Lee Sungmin pendek! Siapa suruh makananmu begitu enak?" jawabnya enteng tanpa rasa bersalah memakan makan siang yang kutahankan untuk tak memakannya saat jam makan siang. Hiks… mau bagaimana lagi T,T aku tak ingin di katai gendut seperti Shindong hyung. Donghaeku bisa beralih pada namja atau yeoja lain. ANDWAEE!

"HUFT!" aku menimpuk kepalanya saat semua bekalku habis tak bersisa. Dia hanya nyengir tak berdosa, "Kau sungguh membuatku kesal! Kenapa kau tak pernah berubah Shim Changmin?"

Changmin memutar bolanya bosan, dicubitnya pipiku. "Wae? Kau mau menangis? Bilang saja sama ahjussi mu itu! Adukan saja tingkahku! Aku ingin bertarung secara jantan dengannya untuk mendapatkanmu ming!" aku memijit pelipisku mendengarkan ocehannya yang selalu itu-itu saja.

"Ming! Kekasihmu datang tuh, menjemput~" Aku bersorak gembira saat teman sejatiku Jonghyun terlihat di depan pintu. "Berhentilah makan Changmin—ah! Kau bahkan sudah memborong makan siang di kantin hingga membuat separuh siswa sekolah ini kelaparan" ujar Jonghyun menggeleng-geleng tak jelas. Aku segera berlari kehalaman sekolah.

Di depan gerbang terlihat ahjussi tampanku yang sama sekali jauh dari kata tua melambai. Aku segera menghambur kepelukannya dan mengecup bibirnya kilat. "Waeyo? Changmin mengusilimu lagi?" tanyanya. Ahh~ kenapa kau begitu tampan Kim Donghae. Bahkan kau berubah menjadi semakin tampan selama 10 tahun ini. Aish! Aku gila karena mu ahjussi!

"Ahjussi! Kenapa kau mau sama si gembul itu? Lebih baik kau berikan padaku!" pekik Changmin yang membuatku semakin malu di depan Donghae. Apa dia bilang? Gembul? Dia mau mati eoh? Aku segera mendorong Donghae masuk ke dalam mobil. Aku masuk ke sampingnya. "Jalan Hae!" perintahku yang membuat Donghae terkekeh, dia segera menjalankan mobilnya.

"Gembul ya? Waah… dia berani sekali mengataimu gembul ming!" tawanya semakin meledak sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Fokus saja kejalanan Hae babo!" pekikku yang membuatnya mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa kau memarahiku ming?" sungutnya.

"Kan Hae yang nakal duluan!" aku memasang wajah sedihku. Gawat juga kalau si bayi tua ini ngambek, dia bisa berselingkuh seharian dengan laptopnya. Aku mencium pipinya. Ahh payah! Kenapa aku yang selalu memerah begini sih. Dia tersenyum.

Sesampainya di kediaman Kim, aku langsung berlari memasuki laboratorium. Kutatap punggung Ryeowook hyung yang akan selalu berdiri di tempat yang sama menunggu dia membuka matanya. "Appa! Aku pulang!" pekikku membuat Kangin hyung tersentak kaget dan menjatuhkan pion caturnya.

"Yak! Kau curang Kangin! Letaknya tadi tak di situ!" ucap Hangeng hyung protes dengan letak pion catur mereka. Hah~ mereka memang biasa seperti itu, Kangin hyung yang curang dan Hangeng hyung yang terkenal sangat polos.

Aku duduk di pangkuan appa tampanku, maksudku appanya donghae sih. "Kau bukan anak kecil lagi Lee Sungmin! Menyingkirlah dari suamiku!" si nenek lampir yang punya dua pangeran di sampingnya itu mengamuk lagi. Aku segera mengambil ancang-ancang. Aku bersembunyi di belakang punggung Kyuhyun hyung. Selama ini dia yang selalu menyelamatkanku dari kebringasan calon mertuaku itu.

"Hyung~ tolong aku!" aku mengeluarkan aegyoku. Dia berdehem, "Sadar tualah eomma! Sebentar lagi kau punya cucu, tapi kau tetap saja begitu kekanakan" ucap Kyuhyun hyung bijak dengan menyelipkan kata ejekan dalam kalimatnya. Aku melirik eunhyuk hyung yang sedari tadi mengusap-usap perut buncitnya. Itu kerjaan appa! Jadi jangan terlalu heran mengapa namja bisa hamil.

Aku berlari memeluk Ryeowook hyung dari belakang. "Ada apa sungmin yang manja? Kau sudah menyapa bummie hyungmu?" tanyanya lembut.

"Sore bummie hyung! Hari ini Changmin mengusiliku lagi, donghae malah menggodaku. Kau harus bangun dan menghajar mereka berdua!" aduku pada hyung yang amat menyayangiku. Seorang pangeran yang tengah tertidur di dalam tabung dan tak pernah membuka matanya selama 10 tahun ini.

"Snow, adikmu di ganggu lagi tuh! Tapi hebatnya kau tahu, donghae hyung sudah secara resmi melamarnya. Mereka akan menikah sebentar lagi"

"Nee~ ming akan menjadi istri yang baik!" teriakku riang.

Ehh… jemarinya bergerak. "Appa! Kibum hyung bergerak!" pekikku memanggil appa. Dia langsung berlari menghampiriku. Donghae hyung segera ke belakang laptopnya. Bola mata hitam yang amat kurindukan berlahan terlihat. Dia… tersenyum.

%ika. Zordick%

Baiklah… baiklah… selesai…

Maaf jika akhirnya mengecewakan. Yang penting happy endingkan? Hahahahaha….

Tolong review terakhirnya nee~~

Balasan review:

CieZie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie: couple Haemin mungkin jadi couple terfavorit di cerita ini eon~

Laila. R. mubarok: itu karena ka mank malas edit kembali. Soalnya kalau ka baca ulang sebelum publish, seluruh ceritanya bisa ka ganti. Jadi ka ngejauhin yang namanya edit mengedit.

Hana Kim: moment Kiwook? Entar kita buat cerita khusus kiwook, one shoot oke…

Winnie: hahahaha… terjawab sudah kan?

DongSu: hahahaha… tapi dia sudah bahagia dengan calon istrinya tuh.. #ngelirik sungmin

ArissiAriesta Chocolatta: kalau Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun, biang keroknya tu si kibum ma eunhyuk. Kalau donghae, karena tergoda ma sungmin, lau tiga manusia gak ingat umur aka eomma, appa dan daddy Kim kayaknya mereka sendiri yang susah di tebak. Umur ika? Ika? Ika? Line 95#jduakk

AIrzanti: chagiya… jangan marah2, mau ka putusin ye? Hahahaha… kan gak chagi Tanya, ya udah, gak ka kasih tahu deh…

DenisPark: jinjja? Itu tidak mungkin -_-, tak mungkin beda 10 hari. Bukan poliandri tapi poliseme. Bwahahaha

Kyuwooklyna: hhaahahahah… berarti masih anak2 kalau gak ngerti# ditendang

Blue minra: ne yang terakhir~ jangan lupar review ya!

kiKyuWook: nanti kita buat yang one shoot aja yah.. hahaha…

violin diaz: ha? Di chp terakhir ne lah.. bwahahahah

ELFishy123: dia belum ternodai kok.. hae tipe yang gak beranian..

Ryeofha2125: diusahain ye..

Park min mi: ini chap terakhir yang benar…

Elly. Liana. 75: iyah… tapi mereka maniskan?

Key's wife aka F-three: hahaha… tapi dia keren banget lau jadi pembunuh! #plakk. Tapi lebih keren lau dia jadi artis aja deh

Miss kim: mereka barengan.#plaak

Echa Sk'ElfRyeosomnia: apa yang gak mungkin lau ika yang buat eon? Bwahahah… eon kayak gak kenal saeng eon ini ajah!

ZCho: itu memang benar #manggut2. Okeh…

Raihan: dia poliseme eon! Kalau kibum, gak pervert2 amat disini,

Umi elf teuki: ka lebih suka eomma~ lebih manis! Boleh ya eomma~ plisss… biar teuki jadi appanya!

KiaHyora: eits… donghae sudah bersabar, gak ada pelecehan kok..

SimbaRella: Dia gak bisa benci karena Heechul sudah bangun dan siap nyate dia kalau macem2. Bwahahahaha…

Tika: OK!

Dew'yellow: tuh dia udah gede… meski masih anak SMA sih…

Sasuke. Gmpaselleh: -_- yang benar?

Cho Kyu Chely: poliseme…

YoonHyunWoon: kiwook momentnya kurang ya?

Sugih miinah: Hae dan umin… buatin deh eon~


End file.
